


Zum ewigen Leben verflucht

by Alarda



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarda/pseuds/Alarda
Summary: Die Geschichte des Grafen von dem Tag da er gebissen wird zu den ereignissen von Tanz der Vampire! Habt ihr Euch je gewundert wie der Graf Vampir wurde? Dann ist das hier die richtige Story für euch! In der Zukunft Sarah/ Graf Von Krolock pairing.
Relationships: Father & Son and other family relationships, Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte hat schon ein paar Jahre auf dem Buckel. Begonnen noch während meiner Ausbildung, lag schon mehrfach auf Eis. Im Moment bin ich dabei die bestehenden Kapitel zu überarbeiten. In künftigen Kapiteln wird sich das Rating sicher verändern, deshalb ist sie jetzt von FF.de hier her um gezogen. 
> 
> Ich bin nicht sicher wie schnell ich voran komme. Im Moment lese ich viel Recherechematerial, das ich für die kommenden Kapitel brauchen werde - hunderte Seite alleine an zusammenfassungen mit Hintergrundmaterial.... Im Moment ist mein Hauptproblem das mir der Großteil des fast fertigne 12ten Kapitels vor ein paar Jahren abhanden gekommen ist. Danach bin ihc in einer Ecke hängen geblieben, aus der ich gerade herauszuwinden versuche. ;-)
> 
> Generell gibt es ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu sagen: ich behalte einige Dinge aus Musical und Film bei, was Eigenarten der Vampire betrifft. Aber einiges was sich in diesem Genre so dazu finden lässt, halte ich persönlich für Humbuck. Sachen wie wilde Rosenzweige auf einem Grab, die Fähigkeit sich in Nebel oder Ratten zu verwandeln halte ich,ehrlich gesagt für Humbug. Das ist geschmack Sache, aber wenn ihr darauf steht und genau das sucht, dann seid ihr bei mir falsch, und lest besser nicht weiter...  
Silber als besonders abweisend für Vampire - damit halte ich mich auch nicht auf. Silber-Kugeln - Dito!  
Vampire die im Sonnenschein spazieren gehen findet ihr hier ebenfalls nicht - und glitzernde besonders nicht! Ich finde beides an den Haaren herbei gezogen, und das sowohl in 'Dracula' als auch in Twighlight.   
Meine persönliche Messlatte ist Anne Rice. Das ist ein Vampir System das sich für mich stimmig und passend anfühlt, und daran hab ich mich auch engelehnt. Grundkonzept beibehalten, den Rest passe ich beim schreiben an, denn ich mache mir meine Eigenen Gedanken um meine Untote, und behalte nur da, was ich für stimmig halte.   
Da sich Musical und Film einig sind, behalte ich das nicht existierende Spiegelbild, als einies der wenigen 'Volklore Vampir' Eigenschaften.

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

**Kapitel 1: Sie warnten dich vor Sünde und Gefahr**

_Transsylvanien im Jahre des Herrn 1617..._

Eine einzelne, in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt ritt alleine über die verlassene Landstraße der kleinen Provinz. Graf Victor von Krolock, Herr dieser abgelegenen und unbedeutenden Grafschaft.

Als jüngstes Kind und einziger Sohn in einer Horde von Mädchen, war er nach dem Tod seines Vaters schon sehr früh Graf geworden. Die Verantwortung für diesen Landstrich lag seit mehr als 30 Jahren auf seinen Schultern.

Er war ein gut aussehender Mann in den mittleren Jahren, groß und schlank, mit ungewöhnlich eisblauen Augen. Das lange Haar, das ihm weit über den Rücken floss war ebenso rabenschwarz wie das Fell seines edlen Pferdes und noch genauso voll und dich wie in seiner Jugend – aber bereits durchsetzt mit silbernen Fäden und Strähnen.

Das einfache Volk liebte seine Exzellenz. Er war seit er den Titel geerbt hatte zwar streng, doch stets gerecht und gutherzig gewesen.. Nie hatte er in all den Jahren die ihm zustehenden Privilegien von seinen Leibeigenen gefordert, wie es noch sein Vater mit allergrößter Vorliebe getan hatte. Er musste sie nicht durch Zwang davon abhalten, von seinen Ländereien ab zuwandern. Statt dessen gestand er ihnen Rechte zu, die sie bei keinem anderen Herrn würden finden können.

So mussten sie ihn beispielsweise nicht um Erlaubnis bitten, um zu heiraten und der Herr Graf hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, das er niemals Hand an die Frau eines anderen Mannes legen würde. Die Abgaben, die er als Steuern verlangte, waren geringer als in allen umliegenden Grafschaften und er erlaubte ihnen somit genügend Lebensmittel für sich zu behalten, um ein ordentliches – wenn auch bescheidenes - Leben zu führen.

Er war stets bereit eine Audienz zu gewähren, oder gar selbst zu kommen, wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Boten aus den Dörfern der Provinz wurden im Schoß stets vorgelassen und von niemand anderem als von Graf von Krolock selbst angehört.

All diese Verhaltensweisen hatten ihm den Respekt und die Liebe seiner Untertanen erworben. So manches Mädchen hatte ihr Herz an den Grafen verloren, an sein charmantes Lächeln, an seine klaren blauen Augen und die eben mäßigen Gesichtszüge. Und noch immer beflügelte er die Phantasien vieler Frauen, gleich welchen Alters. Aber sehr zum Leidwesen vieler hoffnungsvoller Verehrerinnen hatte der Graf mit 20 doch recht spät geheiratet. Und seit mehr als 2 Jahrzehnten gehörte er einzig und allein einer einzigen Frau. Nur die Gräfin hielt sein Herz fest im Griff, ihr allein gehörte seine Liebe; das war allen bekannt und nie würde er auch nur im Traum daran denken, ihr untreu zu werden. Und allein für diese absolute Treue ihres Gatten wurde sie von vielen Frauen der Provinz beneidet, die sich wünschten, ihre Männer würden es mit der ehelichen Treue genauso halten wie der Herr Graf....

Seine Exzellenz hatte jedoch nicht standesgemäß geheiratet und noch heute war der Skandal, den seine Verkündung nicht aus den üblichen Konventionen, sondern nur aus Liebe heiraten zu wollen ausgelöst hatte, ein beliebtes Gesprächsthema, wenn es sonst nichts zu tratschen und zu klatschen gab. Dabei war es nicht so sehr dieser exzentrische Entschluss, sondern das Mädchen, mit dem er sich wenig später verlobt und als seine Gräfin ausgewählt hatte.

Es war durchaus nicht unüblich, wenn weniger wichtige Kinder einer nicht sehr bedeutenden Adelsfamilie außerhalb ihres Standes heirateten und damit noch eine halbwegs akzeptable Partie machten. Aber vom Erben wurde allgemein erwartet, das wenigstens er standesgemäß ein adeliges Mädchen aus guter Familie ehelichte...

Ein Aufschrei ging durch Land und Familie als seine Exzellenz ein Mädchen aus einer verarmten Bürgersfamilie auf das Schloss holte, mit dem festen Vorsatz, sie zum Altar zu führen und mit ihr alt zu werden.

Er wies sämtliche Ratschläge auf eine bessere, standesgemäße Partie zurück und drohte jedem, der das Wort 'Mesalliance' erwähnte, oder ihm noch einmal vorschlug, eine andere zu heiraten und sein Verlobte statt dessen als Mätresse im Schloss zu behalten damit, ihn oder sie sofort aus der Familie zu verstoßen. Das war sein letztes Wort gewesen. Aber er war den meisten seiner Verwandten auf die Zehen getreten – sei es durch harte Worte oder ob des Skandals, dem sich kein Mitglied der Familie von Krolock entziehen konnte. Zahlreiche Familien aus besseren Kreisen fühlten sich ebenfalls beleidigt ob seiner Wahl – hatten sie sich doch Chancen darauf erhofft, das eine ihrer Töchter die glückliche sein und die neue Gräfin von Krolock werden würde.

Graf von Krolock war dies jedoch gleichgültig. Er holte das Mädchen auf das Schloss, sorgte dafür das sie lernte, was sie als junge Gräfin wissen musste und wenige Monate später heirateten sie in einer bescheidenen Zeremonie, zu der nur der engste Familienkreis eingeladen war.

Es hatte damals viele böse Zungen gegeben, die über die Motive seiner Exzellenz und des Mädchens spekulierten. Doch das Paar strafte sie alle Lügen.

Ihre Ehe war vorbildlich und ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung unübersehbar, und über die Jahre hinweg empfand man allmählich eine tiefe Ehrfurcht vor dem starken, unerschütterlichen Band, das die beiden miteinander teilten.

Aber diese ungewöhnliche, fast märchenhafte Geschichte war nicht ohne ein Drama geblieben.

Das erste Kind des Paares war ein Sohn. Doch nach der Geburt des zweiten Kindes, einem Mädchen, erkrankte die Gräfin im Wochenbett. Das Kind starb – und sie selbst fast auch.

Der Leibarzt des Grafen stellte fest, das sie ihm, selbst wenn sie überleben sollte, keine Kinder mehr würde schenken können.

Böse Zungen behaupteten, dies sei die Strafe des Grafen, für seine exzentrische Art und seinen Trotz gegen alte Traditionen. Und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete die gesamte Grafschaft darauf, was ihr Lehnsherr nun tun würde.

Ein einziger Erbe war zu wenig. Zu häufig rafften harte Winter und Krankheiten die Kinder dahin, ehe sie heran gewachsen waren. Es war das gute Recht des Grafen seine Frau zu verstoßen und sich eine andere zu nehmen, die im Stande war, der Grafschaft Erben zu gebären – sollte jenes Weib denn überleben. Es war fast so etwas wie seine Pflicht sich eine ihrer zu entledigen und viele begannen darauf zu hoffen, doch noch eine gute Partie zu machen.

Aber der Graf verstieß seine Frau nicht. Er wollte nichts davon hören, gegen alle Vernunft. Der Tod des Kindes hatte ihn schwer getroffen und er litt zunehmend unter der Krankheit seiner Frau und der Sorge um sie. Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren oder sie verstoßen und eine andere heiraten zu müssen, war ihm schier unerträglich.

Im Egoismus seines Kummers über warf er sich mit vielen weiteren Verwandten, die ihn drängten endlich von dieser Torheit abzulassen und eine passende und angemessene Frau zu finden. Aber wie zuvor wollte er nichts davon hören. Er verstieß drei seiner Schwestern mit samt ihren Familien und trat seinen Verwandten wiederholt sehr auf die Füße. In den folgenden Wochen kämpfte er wie ein in die Enge getriebener Wolf darum, seine Frau an seiner Seite halten zu können. Einige der besten Ärzte des Landes kümmerten sich um die Gräfin.

In den langen Wochen in denen es ungewiss war, ob Gräfin Elisabeth leben oder sterben würde, sah man den Herrn Grafen nur selten. Tag und Nacht wachte er am Krankenbett seiner Frau und verließ es nur in den dringendsten Notfällen um selbst zu kommen. Ansonsten schickte er einen Schreiber und einen alten Berater, wo er sich unter anderen Umständen selbst bemüht hätte. Er sah mehr und mehr so aus, als würde auch er krank werden. Er war wie ein Schatten seiner selbst. Er war blass und hatte anscheinend einiges an Gewicht verloren, die Wangen begannen langsam einzufallen und unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe. Wenn man ihn einmal zu Gesicht bekam wirkte er gequält und gebrochen, als sei de lebensfrohe und charmante Mann, der er vor der Krankheit der Gräfin gewesen war, niemals wirklich gewesen.

Das einfache Volk, das seinen herzensguten, starrsinnigen und bisweilen törichten jungen Grafen in den beiden vergangenen Jahren sehr ins Herz geschlossen hatte, begann zu fürchten das er, sollte die Gräfin nicht überleben, seiner Frau in ein all zu frühes Grab folgen würde – zusammen mit seinem gerade einem Jahr alten Sohn. Denn sollten sowohl ihre als auch seine Exzellenz sterben, würde der wahre Erbe der Grafschaft, der kleine Sohn seiner Exzellenz, nicht lange genug leben, um erwachsen zu werden und den Titel seines Vaters zu tragen. Dafür würden zahlreiche Verwandte schon sorgen....

Als die Herrin sich schließlich erholte, war es bereits gewiss, das er sie niemals aufgeben oder zur Mätresse degradieren würde. Er liebte seine Frau mehr als alles auf der Welt, jenseits aller Vernunft. Er würde für sie barfuß durch die Hölle gehen, wenn es sein müsste.

Victor von Krolock nahm es in Kauf, das sein kleiner Sohn ihr einziges Kind bleiben würde und ging das große Wagnis ein, seinen Titel und die Grafschaft vielleicht an den Sohn einer seiner vielen Schwestern zu verlieren, wenn der kleine Junge nicht leben würde, bis er erwachsen war um eines Tages die Nachfolge seines Vaters anzutreten.

Ein Schicksal das vielen Adligen drohte, die nur einen einzigen Erben hatten. Aber der blasse, hell-haarige Sohn des Grafen überlebte und wurde erwachsen.

Allerdings zeigte Herbert von Krolock wenig Interesse für seine zukünftigen Pflichten, und das Volk munkelte, das er in mehr als nur dieser Angelegenheit...seltsam war. Er war eine große Sorge für seinen Vater. So sehr sich Graf von Krolock auch bemühte Herbert in die Pflicht einzubeziehen, die irgendwann einmal die seinigen sein würden, sein Sohn zeigte mehr Interesse an anderen Dingen, als an dem, was er eigentlich tun sollte.

Er war durchaus kein schlechter Sohn. Herbert war für gewöhnlich durchaus bereit, sich von seinem Vater in diese oder jene Pflicht einweisen zu lassen, oder sie unter dessen wachsamen Augen selbst zu verrichten. Aber sollte er diese dann alleine übernehmen, geschah dies meist sehr leidlich und Graf von Krolock musste oft genug selbst letzte Hand anlegen, um die Unachtsamkeit seines Sohnes wieder gut zu machen. Dies hatte schon so manches harte Wort des Grafen gegen seinen Sohn ausgelöst und auch manchen Streit, denn der jüngere Adlige sah seine Fehler oft nicht ein – oder war zu stolz dazu.

Graf von Krolock befürchtete, das Herbert es erst lernen würde, wenn er selbst eines Tages Graf sein würde. Wie schon unter seinem Großvater würden die einfachen Leute unter der Schlamperei und der Halsstrarrigkeit ihres zukünftigen Grafen zu leiden haben – oder das fürchtete Graf Victor zumindest.

Für gewöhnlich nahm er seinen eigenwilligen Sohn so oft es ging mit, wenn es irgendwo Probleme gab, um die sich der Graf kümmern musste – um ihn auf die Sorgen und Nöte der kleinen Leute aufmerksam werden zu lassen, um ihm klar zu machen das _sie _einmal _seine Verantwortung_ sein würden. Aber an diesem Morgen war er allein aufgebrochen und hatte seinen Sohn – mit diversen Aufgaben, die er bis zur Rückkehr seines Vaters erledigen sollte – im Schloss zurück gelassen. Es war kurz vor Tagesanbruch gewesen, als der Graf sich von seiner Frau verabschiedete und nun war es fast dunkel geworden. Das Schloss war noch etwa zwei Meilen entfernt und vor ihm lag das letzte kleine Bauerndorf auf dem Weg zum gräflichen Schloss.

Vor dem örtlichen Gasthaus – direkt neben der Durchgangsstraße, die ihn weiter in Richtung Schloss führen würde – hatten sich etliche Dorfbewohner nach dem sie ihr Tagewerk vollbracht hatten, zum schwatzen und trinken versammelt.

Sie sahen von ihren Gesprächen auf, als das müde Pferd des Grafen vorbei trottete.

Der Graf grüßte kurz. Er hatte nicht vor sich aufzuhalten um sich mit seinen Untertanen Konversation zu unterhalten, wie er das zu weilen zu tun pflegte. Ein langer Tag lag hinter ihm und er sehnte sich nach seiner Frau und einem heißen Bad, um den Staub der Landstraßen los zu werden.

„Seid ebenfalls gegrüßt, Herr Graf! Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesellen? Ich bin sicher, ein bequemes Zimmer und ein ordentliches Bad könnten sich für Euch arrangieren lassen! Und ich habe gerade das richtige Tröpfchen für den Gaumen Eurer Exzellenz da!“

Graf von Krolock zügelte sein Pferd und wandte sich im Sattel um; er war nicht überrascht den alten, fast Zahnlosen Wirt verschmitzt zu sich herüber grinsen zu sehen, der gerade mit einem verbeulten, altersfleckigen Holztablett Getränkehumpen verteilte.

„Danke, heute Abend nicht, Meister Tempea. Ich weiß die hervorragende Küche Eurer Frau und Euer vorzügliches Haus natürlich zu schätzen...“ er nickte mit einem charmanten Lächeln der rundlichen Wirtin zu, die prompt bis an die fettigen Haarwurzeln errötete, und strich sich einige schwarz-graue Haarsträhnen die sich aus der Masse seiner für die Reise mit einem schlichten Lederband zusammengebundenen Haare gelöst hatten und ihm ins Gesicht fielen, aus den Augen.

„..aber ich muss Euer großzügiges Angebot leider ausschlagen.“

Das schalkhafte Lächeln verschwand aus den eisblauen Augen und der Graf wurde wieder ernst.

„Meine Frau erwartet mich.“ Sein Blick wandte sich in die Richtung des entfernten Schlosses, das jenseits des Waldes von hier aus noch nicht zu sehen war.

„Es ist gefährlich des Nachts allein unterwegs zu sein, Exzellenz,“ warf ein Bauer ein. „Ihr solltet lieber heute Nacht hier bleiben, wo ihr sicher seid.“

Der Graf schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, sein Blick noch immer in die Ferne gerichtet.

„Es ist zu spät um einen Boten zu senden und meine Frau erwartet meine Rückkehr. Habt ihr auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon, was eure Gräfin mit mir anstellen wird, wenn ich ohne ein Wort ausbleibe und die Nacht hier verbringe? Sie wird mich gewiss schelten! Und mein Sohn... Wer weiß was er diesmal wieder anrichtet, wenn ich unerwartet über Nacht fort bleibe...“

Schallendes Gelächter erklang reihum und wieder blitze das schalkhafte Lächeln des Grafen auf.

„Und wir dachten hier alle, Ihr währet besser dran, als wir alle hier, Herr Graf,“ sagte der alte Wirt zwinkernd.

Natürlich wussten alle das Seine Exzellenz das alles nicht ernst meinte. Es war nur ein Scherz, ein Spiel. Allen war klar, das es einfach die Sehnsucht war, die ihn weiter trieb. Er wollte zurück in die Arme seiner Frau. Selbst nach fast dreißig Ehejahren vermochte sie es noch ihn derart an sich zu fesseln, und viele Frauen beneideten sie um diese Gabe.

„Nun, auch ich bin nur ein verheirateter Mann und geplagter Vater, nicht wahr?“ sagte er schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln in die runde. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.

„Nein, diesmal nicht, ich reite weiter. Es ist noch hell genug. Außerdem ist die Zeit der Wölfe noch nicht gekommen. Nur in harten Wintern greifen sie Menschen an.“

Schweigen begleitete sein Worte und plötzlich sah er in argwöhnische, skeptische Gesichter.

Graf von Krolock runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ihr... ihr glaubt doch wohl nicht an diesen ganzen Unsinn?“

'Dieser ganze Unsinn', das waren die Gerüchte die sich in den letzten Monaten häuften; das es in den Wäldern des Landes bei Nacht nicht mehr geheuer sei. Es war von Geistern und Dämonen die rede, manchmal auch von besonders wilden Wölfen – einem Feind, mit dem man seit je her zu rechnen hatte. Aber Graf von Krolock glaubte nicht daran. Er hielt alles für albernen Aberglauben und dummes Gerede. Ammenmärchen, nicht mehr. Es hatte seit je her geheißen, in diesem Teil der Welt gingen des Nachts seltsame Dinge um. Was war jetzt anders als es dies gewesen war, als er hier seine Kindheit und Jugend verbracht hatte?

Diese Leute fürchteten sich vor ihrem eigenen Schatten. Die wenigsten waren jemals mit Bildung in Berührung gekommen- geschweige denn jemals weiter als in das nächste oder übernächste Dorf. Was außerhalb Transsylvaniens geschah, kümmerte sie nicht, es sei denn es hatte unmittelbare Auswirkungen auf sie – wie beispielsweise ein Krieg. Und es würde sie nur befremdet haben, wenn man versucht hätte, ihnen von den Fortschritten, die überall gemacht wurden, erzählt hätte.

Der Graf selbst galt bei seinen Untertanen bereits als Sonderling. Für einen Adligen, der in den Südkarpaten lebte – eine Gegend, in der Fortschritt wenn überhaupt, nur selten kam – war der Herr Graf hoch gebildet. Er beschäftigte sich viel mit den neusten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen und sogar ein wenig mit Philosophie. Wenn er es einrichten konnte, brachte er Stunden in seiner privaten Bibliothek zu.

Obgleich Christ, weigerte er sich in mysteriösen und seltsamen Geschehnissen das zu sehen, was sie waren: Strafen oder Prüfungen Gottes. Statt dessen suchte er nach einer 'wissenschaftlichen' oder 'logischen Erklärung'.

Man sah ihm diese Eigenart, wie viele andere nach. Es gab sonst sehr wenig an ihm auszusetzen... „Schon gut, schon gut,“ lenkte Graf von Krolock schließlich seufzend ein. „Ihr habt eure Ansichten und ich habe meine. Aber ich werde weiter reiten. Ich glaube nicht an Geister und Dämonen. Es gab nichts in meinem Leben, das mich davon überzeugt hätte, das sie wirklich existieren. Wenn ich heute Nacht nicht zurück komme, wird meine Frau dafür sorgen, das sie im Schloss jeden Stein nach mir umdrehen. Eure Herrin würde sich deshalb große Sorgen machen. Sie wird sich ohnehin schon sorgen, weil ich noch nicht zurück bin. Ich war länger unterwegs, als ich dachte - ich wurde mehrmals aufgehalten.

Nein... diese Aufregung werde ich ihr ersparen. Ich kenne diesen Weg besser als die meisten. Mir würde es auffallen, wenn etwas anders währe als gewöhnlich. Ich gehe nach Hause. In einer Stunde kann ich dort, wenn mich nicht wieder etwas aufhält. Wie ich schon sagte: _**meine Frau erwartet mich**_.“

Der Graf strich sich einige verirrte Strähnen hinter ein Ohr zurück und nahm die Zügel wieder auf, die er auf den Hals des Rappen hatte fallen lassen.

„Es wird der Herrin nichts nützen, wenn Ihr niemals ankommt und sie zur Witwe macht, Herr Graf,“ ließ sich die dünne Stimme einer Frau vernehmen.

Graf von Krolock seufzte ungeduldig. Was als kleiner Scherz begonnen hatte, begann ihn nun zu ermüden und die ganze Angelegenheit wurde ihm äußerst lästig. Hielt es ihn doch noch mehr auf und verzögerte seine Heimkehr noch mehr.

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie zur Witwe zu machen! Genauso wenig, wie ich vor habe mich noch länger aufzuhalten!“ Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit waren seine Worte scharf und ungeduldig. „Mir wird nichts geschehen. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge um meine Sicherheit. Das ist mein letztes Wort!“

Mit diesen Worten drückte er seinem Pferd die Versen in die Flanken und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Allmählich verschmolz die Gestalt des Grafen mit den Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Dorfplatzes, der von der kleinen Straße aus fest getretenem Staub durchschnitten wurde. Noch lange starrten die Dorfbewohner in die tiefer werdende Dunkelheit, in die der Graf verschwunden war. „Gib Gott, dass wir seine Exzellenz wohlbehalten wiedersehen,“ lies sich die Wirtin schließlich mit dumpfer Stimme vernehmen.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Während er einige Zeit später durch den Wald ritt, beleuchteten nur die Sterne den Weg des Grafen. Aber Pferd und Reiter kannten die verschlungenen Pfade sehr gut – hatte der Rappe seinen Herrn doch schon unzählige Male auf ihnen in die eine oder andere Richtung getragen.

Normalerweise legte seine Exzellenz dieses Stück des Weges sehr schnell zurück. Mit Ausnahme der Leute die Schloss lebten, war sehr selten jemand auf diesen Wegen unterwegs, da das gräfliche Schloss tief im Wald lag. Irgendein exzentrischer Vorfahre hatte seinen Wohnsitz dort errichtet. Sicher, der dichte Wald der es umgab und bis auf eine halbe Meile zu den Schlossmauern heran reichte, machte das Schloss leichter zu verteidigen, aber es lag abseits der meisten Dörfer, Weiler und der kleinen Städte. Die Familie unterhielt zwar einige weitere Wohnsitze in einigen der größeren Städte, aber die meisten wurden von Schwestern seiner Exzellenz bewohnt, die irgendeinen ärmeren Landadligen oder gut betuchten Handwerkerssohn geheiratet hatten. Ein einziger stand leer und diente seiner Exzellenz als Stadtresidenz. Doch er war selten dort. Nur wenige Wochen im Jahr hielt er sich dort auf. Er zog die Ruhe des entlegenen Stammsitzes der Familie vor.

Die Strecke vom Schloss durch den Wald lies seine Exzellenz Mircea für gewöhnlich im Galopp zurück legen. Pferd und Reiter genoßen diese kleinen Jagden durch den Wald.... Jedoch nicht an diesem Abend. Graf von Krolock lies sein müdes Pferd abwechselnd im Trab und im Schritt gehen. Der lange Tag forderte von beiden seinen Tribut und sie kamen nur langsam voran. Der Mond war schon eine Hand breit weiter gewandert, und seine Exzellenz war noch immer nicht an dem letzten Meilenstein vor dem Schloss vorbei gekommen.

Tatsächlich war sich der Adlige nur halb des Weges und dessen bewusst, was er tat, den er war tief in Gedanken versunken. Seine Müdigkeit führte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, das er allmählich alt wurde. Man sah es ihm noch nicht an, aber er selbst fühlte das nahende Alter, und sein Haar, das mit jedem vergehenden Jahr mehr ergraute, macht es nur all zu deutlich.

Wie viel Zeit mochte ihm noch bleiben? Wie sollte es weiter gehen, wenn sein Sohn nicht bald einmal mehr Pflichtgefühl aufbrachte? Was sollte aus Land und Leuten werden?

Er fühlte den gierigen Blick seiner Schwestern im Nacken, die noch immer hofften, einer ihrer Söhne würde vielleicht eines Tages den Titel und die Ländereien erben und der Graf erschauerte bei dieser Vorstellung. Die Versuche diverser Verwandter sich Liebkind zu machen und in seiner Gunst zu steigen, hatte vor langen Jahren seine Entscheidung gefestigt, nicht in der Stadtresidenz zu bleiben, die sein Vater immer vorgezogen hatte, und sich statt dessen auf den abgelegenen Hauptsitz der Familie zurück zu ziehen. Weitab von seinen zahlreichen Schwestern fühlte er sich wohler, auch wenn es seine Arbeit etwas erschwerte.

So in Gedanken und grübelnd bemerkte er die flüchtige Bewegung in den Schatten jenseits des Weges nicht – wohl aber sein Pferd. Der Hengst blieb abrupt stehen und schnaubte unruhig. Damit riss er Seine Exzellenz aus seinen Gedanken.

Der Graf sah sich um. Die Kreuzung mit dem großen Meilenstein in der Mitte lag ruhig vor ihm. Er spähte einige Minuten in die Dunkelheit, aber in der Schwärze war nichts zu erkennen. Statt dessen beugte er sich im Sattel vor und klopfte dem Hengst den Hals.

„Ist schon gut, Mircea. Es ist nicht mehr weit jetzt. Bald sind wir zu Hause, mein Freund.“

In der Nähe raschelte es im Gebüsch.

Der Graf fuhr im Sattel herum, doch sah er nichts, was dieses plötzliche Geräusch hervor gerufen haben könnte. Bis auf die Rufe der Käutzchen und Uhus und das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, war es ruhig. Nur die gewöhnlichen Geräusche eines Waldes bei Nacht. Es viel ihm nicht auf, das es in seiner direkten Umgebung stiller war als die anwesenheit eines Reiters auf einem Pferd normalerweise auslösen würde. The rufe der Vögel die er hörte drangen von viel weiter entfernt zu ihm her als er glaubte.

Graf von Krolock streichelte Mircea's Hals. Seine Hand strich ruhig über das glatte Fell, während Mircea unter ihm unruhig auf der Stelle trat und schnaubte.

„Schon gut. Das war wahrscheinlich nur ein Fuchs, Mircea. Beruhige dich, alter Junger.“ Er lies seine Finger noch einige Male über das weiche Fell gleiten, ehe er sich wieder in den Sattel zurück sinken lies. Er drückte dem Rappen die Versen in die Flanken, aber statt weiter zu gehen blieb Mircea stehen wo er stand und weigerte sich, auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

Graf von Krolock seufzte und glitt elegant aus dem Sattel. Er trat vor seinen Hengst, streichelte die Nase des Tieres und fasste die Zügel mit einer Hand

„Ich weiß. Du bist müde. Aber das bin ich auch, mein Freund. Ich mute mir nicht weniger zu als dir. Aber wenn du plötzlich anfängst vor den harmlosesten Dingen zu erschrecken, nur weil du müde bist, dann kommen wir nur noch später nach Hause.“ Er streichelte den langen schlanken Hals des Pferdes und sah es eindringlich an. „Na komm schon. Ich gehe ein Stück neben dir her.“

Graf von Krolock ging einige Schritte und nach dem er zunächst seinen Hals so weit gesteck hatte wie er konnte, erlaubte Mircea es wiederstrebend das er weiter geführt wurde und folgte zögernd. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seinem Herrn ungehorsam zu sein. Seine Exzellenz war erleichtert. Wenn es sein musste, würde er auch die Restliche Meile zum Schloss neben Mircea zu Fuß zurück legen, wenn es sie nur endlich zum Schloss brachte! Er schlug den Weg nach Süden, Richtung Schloss ein und hinter ihm blieb Mircea erneut abrupt stehen und zerrte in die andere Richtung – in die, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Allmählich wurde der Herr Grafen dieses Verhaltens überdrüssig. Er war den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen, von einem entlegenen kleinen Dorf zum nächsten geritten, hatte sich um Angelegenheiten streitender Nachbarn bis hinzu einer beschädigten Mühle kümmern müssen und war bereits vor Morgengrauen auf den Beinen gewesen. Jetzt wollte er endlich nach Hause – und er war versucht die restliche Strecke zu Fuß zurück zu legen und das störrische Pferd sich selbst zu überlassen. Und während er sein unruhiges Pferd schalt, bemerkte er den dunklen Schatten nicht, der sich ihm aus der Richtung näherte, der er jetzt den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

„Verflucht seist du, Mircea! Es ist jetzt genug, hörst du?! Wenn du nicht...!“ er sprach diesen Satz nie zu Ende.

Vor ihm legte Mircea die Ohren an und richtete sich auf die Hinterbeine auf. Graf von Krolock fuhr herum. Doch er erkannte zu spät, auf was ihn Mircea die ganze Zeit vergeblich versucht hatte ihn aufmerksam zu machen.

Eine Schattenhafte Gestalt mit rot glühenden Augen kam auf ihn zu. Es blieb ihm gerade noch genug Zeit seinen Dolch unter dem Umhang hervor zu ziehen, bevor der Schatten sich auf ihn stürzte. Mircea scheute und galoppierte panisch davon.

Graf von Krolock stürzt zu Boden, sein Angreifer über ihm. Der Dolch wurde ihm entrissen und landete mehrere Meter außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich von seinem unbekannten Angreifer zu befreien, doch sein Angreifer schien drei mal mehr Kraft zu haben als er selbst und es kostete ihn keine Mühe die Versuche des Adligen sich frei zu kämpfen zu überwinden.

Das letzte was der Graf wahrnahm, war ein Scharfer Schmerz an seiner Kehle, ehe sein Bewusstsein in der Dunkelheit versank.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	2. Jeder Alptraum erwacht

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Einige müde Soldaten hielten trotz der späten Stunden auf den Wehrgängen des Schlosses Wache. Ein Soldat mit einem dunkleren Umhang als die anderen trat zu einem seiner Kameraden, der mit einer Fackel in der Hand die schmale Straße zum Schloss hinauf beobachtete.

„Noch immer nichts von seiner Exzellenz, Ivan?“

„Nein, nichts Hauptmann. Kein Bote und kein Zeichen seiner Exzellenz selbst.“

Der ältere Mann seufzte schwer.

„Ich hätte ihn begleiten sollen. Das nächste mal werde ich mich nicht so leicht von seiner Lordschaft abweisen lassen. Er sollte nicht alleine so lange unterwegs sein – ganz besonders nicht bei Nacht!“

„Der Herr Graf wird sich nur schwer überzeugen lassen, Hauptmann. Ihr kennt seine Einstellung in dieser Hinsicht besser, als jeder andere von uns.“

Der Hauptmann schnaubte. „Ich diene Seiner Exzellenz seit er damals die Nachfolge des alten Grafen, seines Vaters – Gott hab' seine Seele gnädig – antrat. Er hielt es damals nicht anders als heute. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Fechter. Warum sollte er sich mit einer Eskorte belasten?

Damals war ich selbst noch jünger als seine Exzellenz – und ich habe diese Ansicht nicht nur geteilt und bewundert, ich konnte ihm nur beipflichten! Heute bin ich kein junger Narr mehr, und ich weiß es besser. Wir brauchen seine Exzellenz. Er ist der beste Graf den seine Familie seit Generationen hervor gebracht hat. Es ist einfach unverantwortlich von ihm, ganz alleine los zu reiten, wenn er sich um Probleme in verschiedenen Dörfern kümmern muss!“

Er schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. So oft schon hatte er Graf von Krolock gebeten, nicht ohne Eskorte los zu reiten – und noch jedes Mal war er abgewiesen worden.

„Ja, ich kenne seine Ansichten,“ stimmte er grollend zu. „Und ich kenne seinen Gott verdammten Dickschädel! Ach, verflucht, es hängt viel zu viel von ihm ab, als das er weiter so leichtsinnig sein dürfte! Ein Mann mit einem Stall voller gieriger Schwestern darf kein so großes Risiko eingehen! Er hat mehr Feinde als es es selbst zugeben möchte!“ Der alte Soldat schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Wenn er zurück kommt, werde ich mit ihm reden. Und diesmal wird er Vernunft annehmen!“

Das Geräusch von Pferdehufen kam näher.

„Na endlich! Das muss er jetzt sein!“ der Hauptmann beugte sich über die Brüstung des Wehrganges. Im nächsten Moment brach das Pferd des Grafen eine halbe Meile unter ihnen aus dem dichten Wald. Aber etwas an der Silhouette stimme nicht. Sie kam näher und schließlich erkannten sie es deutlich. Es war das Pferd des Grafen, kein Zweifel. Dieses Pferd würden sie alle unter tausenden erkennen. Aber der Hengst war allein. Die Zügel hingen ihm lose um den Hals und die Steigbügel schlugen bei jedem Schritt gegen seine Flanken.

„Fangt das Pferd ein und bringt es herein!“ brüllte der Hauptmann und sofort eilte einer der Wächter - die am geöffneten Tor Wache hielten, und auf seine Exzellenz warteten, um es hinter ihm zu schließen – auf den Hengst zu, der sich, wie jedes entlaufene Pferd seinen Weg zu seinem Stall gesucht hatte. Müde wie er war, lies sich Mircea rasch einfangen und durch das von Fackeln beleuchtete Tor führen.

„Kein Zweifel, das ist das Pferd seiner Exzellenz, aber wo ist der Herr Graf?! Reamon! Hol mir den Stallmeister, sofort! Jeren, Hektor, ihr nehmt euch Fackeln und sucht in der Nähe nach seiner Lordschaft! Wenn der Hengst nur weggelaufen ist, dann ist er vielleicht ganz in der Nähe!“

„Mircea würde dem Grafen niemals weglaufen, Hauptmann.“

„Daran glaube ich auch nicht, Ivan. Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Wenn Mircea nicht einfach davon gelaufen ist, befürchte ich das schlimmste.“

„Hauptmann!“

„Ich komme, Reamon!“ Der alte Soldat kletterte behände eine der schmalen, gewundenen Treppen vom Wehrgang hinunter. Unten wartete Reamon, ein junger Soldat, mit dem Stallmeister, einem untersetzten Mann in fortgeschrittenen Jahren.

Der Hauptmann nickte dem jungen Soldaten knapp zu. „Das währe alles, Reamon. Geh' wieder auf deinen Posten.“ Der junge Soldat nickte kurz und eilte die Treppe zu den Wehrgängen hinauf, während der Hauptmann den Stallmeister zu dem Soldaten führte, der mit dem Pferd des Grafen am Zügel wartete.

„Mircea kam gerade allein zurück. Seht ihn Euch an und sagt mir, was Euch auffällt. Danach wissen wir mehr.“

Der Stallmeister ging vorsichtig um das noch immer unruhige Tier herum und prüfte nach einer Weile das Geschirr. „Hmm.... gerissen ist nichts.... Der Sattel sitzt fest.... Beide Steigbügel sind gerade. Sie wurden nicht hinauf gezogen, er kann also nicht bei einer Rast weggelaufen sein,“ brummte er schließlich.

„Könnte der Graf gestürzt sein?“ fragte der Hauptmann vorsichtig.

„Nein. Er ist ein zu guter, ein zu vorsichtiger und erfahrener Reiter, als das er einfach gestürzt sein könnte. Mircea hier würde in auch niemals abwerfen und weglaufen, auch darum könnt ihr es ausschließen. Ich habe nie ein Pferd gesehen, das seinem Herrn besser gehorcht, als dieser Rappe.“ Der Stallmeister klopfte Mircea den langen schlanken Hals. „Aber er ist sehr unruhig, das muss ich zugeben. Sehr ungewöhnlich. Mircea ist nicht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen.“

„Führe ihn ein bisschen herum!“ befahl der Hauptmann dem Soldaten, der Mircea am Zügel hielt. „Meister Ekerhard, ich danke Euch. Würdet ihr jetzt bitte den Stallburschen rufen lassen, der sich gewöhnlich um den Hengst kümmert?“

Der Stallmeister nickte kurz und trottete in Richtung der Ställe davon.

Der Hauptmann legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte zu den Wehrgängen hinauf. „Reamon! Weck' sofort alle Mann die keine Wache haben! Ivan, die Hälfte der Wächter im Schloss wird abgezogen! Bereitet euch auf eine ausgedehnte Suche vor! Ich will das ihr in zehn Minuten fertig zum Aufbruch seid! Ich gehe zur Herrin!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Die Gräfin saß in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer im Salon. Das Feuer im offenen Kamin und einige Kerzen um sie herum tauchten den behaglich eingerichteten Raum in flackerndes Licht. Sie hatte eine Näharbeit vor sich, als es plötzlich klopfte. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie hatte zuvor schon geglaubt, Lärm im Hof gehört zu haben... Er war zurück!

Doch statt ihres Gatten trat nur ein Diener ein.

„Verzeiht, Herrin, aber der Hauptmann wünscht Euch zu sprechen. Er sagt es sei dringend.“

Das Herz der Gräfin sank. Während der vergangenen Stunden hatte sie vergeblich auf das Geräusch von Pferdehufen im Schlosshof gewartet. Sie dachte, sie hätte das ersehnte Geräusch endlich gehört, aber es schien nur eine Wunschvorstellung gewesen zu sein. Allmählich machte sie sich immer größere Sorgen um ihre Gatten. Er war schon zu lange fort. Für gewöhnlich war er spätestens bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück, oder schickte einen Boten mit einer Nachricht, wenn er erst am nächsten Tag zurück kommen würde... Und nun wollte der Hauptmann der Wache sie sprechen – nein, das war ganz entschieden kein gutes Vorzeichen. Sie nickte dem Diener knapp zu. „Führe' ihn herein.“

Sie musste nicht lange warten.

„Herrin,“ der Hauptmann verbeugte sich steif und die Gräfin erwiderte die Verbeugung mit einem würdevollen Nicken, das nicht im mindesten verriet, das sie nicht von adliger Herkunft war. Jeder, der Gelegenheit hatte, sie etwas näher kennen zu lernen erkannte, das sie mehr das Herz einer Adligen besaß, als viele der Schwestern ihres Mannes.

„Was gibt es, Hauptmann? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch helfen, kann, für gewöhnlich weiß mein Herr besser über die Fragen zu entscheiden, die Euch sicher beschäftigen. Aber ich werde natürlich für Euch tun, was ich kann.“

„Nun, wegen Seiner Exzellenz, Eures Gatten bin ich hier, Herrin.“

„Ist er zurück?“ die grau-grünen Augen leuchteten hoffnungsvoll auf und dem Veteranen viel es sehr schwer, diese Hoffnung zu zerstören. Ihm war – wie nahezu jedem in der Gegend– bekannt, wie sehr der Graf und die Gräfin einander zugetan waren.

„Herrin... offen gesagt... ich befürchte Seiner Exzellenz ist etwas zugestoßen. Sein Pferd kam gerade allein zum Schloss zurück und es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, das er gestürzt oder sein Hengst einfach weggelaufen sein könnte.“

„Was?!“ die Stimme der Gräfin war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie erhob sich, eine Hand an der Kehle und die Näharbeit entglitt ihren Fingern und fiel achtlos zu Boden.

„Wo ist er?“ Angst stand in ihren Augen und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Ich habe angeordnet, die Hälfte der Wächter abzuziehen und meine restlichen Männer zu wecken. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis können wir sofort aufbrechen um die Umgebung nach dem Herrn Grafen abzusuchen.“

Die Herrin schluckte schwer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Erlaubnis erteilt, Hauptmann. Sucht ihn, findet ihn. Ich möchte das jeder verfügbare Mann im Schloss euch bei der Suche unterstützt!“

„Herrin!“ der Hauptmann deutete eine weitere, knappe Verbeugung an und war schon fast bei der Tür.

„Hauptmann...?“

Der Soldat wandte sich um. „Ja, Frau Gräfin?“

„Findet ihn. Bringt ihn mir zurück Hauptmann.“

Er nickte. Er sah sie Sorge in ihren Augen und die Angst und plötzlich musste er an seine eigene Frau denken. Auch sie würde in der selben Situation nicht anders empfinden und plötzlich war er sich noch mehr dessen bewusst, das auch die Herrin nur eine Frau war, die sich um ihren Ehemann sorgte.

„Das werde ich, Herrin. Ihr habt mein Wort darauf. Ich werde jeden Stein umdrehen lassen, bis Seine Exzellenz gefunden ist. Das schwöre ich Euch, Frau Gräfin.“

Damit lies er Gräfin von Krolock allein.

Die schlanke, blonde Frau schlug einen Moment lang die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und ihre Schultern bebten. Aber sie weinte nicht. Sie wusste, sie musste jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Es gab Dinge die getan werden, Befehle, die gegeben werden mussten...

Sie brauchte einige weitere kostbare Momente um sich für das zu fassen, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie ging zur Tür hinüber und zog an einer Kordel. Wenig später wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein Mädchen hastete herein.

„Wecke sofort die gesamte männliche Dienerschaft! Sie sollen dem Hauptmann bei der Suche nach Seiner Exzellenz behilflich sein! Auch die, die nicht schlafen sollen mit ihm gehen! Ich will, das jeder verfügbare Mann im Schloss nach dem Herrn Grafen sucht! Sie sollen sich sputen, der Hauptmann will so schnell es geht aufbrechen. Eil' dich!“

Das Mädchen knickste hastig und eilte hinaus.

Die Gräfin ging händeringend einige Zeit im Salon auf und ab, ehe sie wieder in ihren Sessel sank – die halbfertige Näharbeit vergessen zu ihren Füßen.

Im Schloss herrschte nun heller Aufruhr. Sie hörte laute Stimmen und viele hin und her hastende Füße. Lärm drang auch aus dem Innenhof. Einige Männer brüllten Befehle, das Geraune der Stimmen schwoll an...

Schließlich wurde es im Schloss wieder ruhiger und von draußen kam neuerlicher Lärm, als die Männer endlich mit Fackeln los zogen, um ihren Herrn zu finden.

Gräfin von Krolock hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie endlich aufgebrochen waren, aber ihr schien es wie eine Ewigkeit. Jeder Augenblick schien Stunden zu dauern. Schließlich konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben begann sie zu weinen.

Als die sich an diesem Morgen von ihm verabschiedete, hätte sie nie für möglich gehalten, das sie ihren Liebsten vielleicht zum letzten mal gesehen hatte. Sie hätte ihn nicht gehen lassen dürfen.... Sie hätte mit ihm reiten sollen!

„Oh, Victor!“ flüsterte sie mit von Tränen fast erstickter Stimme. „Komm zurück zu mir!“

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~


	3. Jeder Alptraum erwacht

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als das klappern der Hufe eines einzelnen Pferdes, das in den inneren Schlosshof preschte an ihre Ohren drang. Eine Stimme bellte Befehle und kurz darauf erklang das Geräusch hastig auf den Boden hämmernder Schuhabsätze.

Wenige Minuten später hörte sie, wie die selben hastigen Schritte näher und näher kamen. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ihr Sohn, Herbert von Krolock stürzte vollkommen außer Atem herein.

Gräfin Elisabeth stand auf. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, das ihr Sohn sich ebenfalls an der Suche nach seinem Vater beteiligt hatte, aber im Nachhinein kam es ihr töricht und selbstsüchtig vor, in ihrem Kummer und ihrer Sorge nicht an ihn gedacht zu haben und unterließ es, ihn zu tadeln.

Selbstverständlich musste ihm der ganze Aufruhr seltsam vorgekommen, und es sollte ihm nicht schwer gefallen sein, herauszufinden was der Grund dafür war. Nein – dieser Gedanke war ebenso töricht – Herbert war die Nachricht, das seinem Vater wahrscheinlich etwas zugestoßen war ebenso zugetragen worden, wie ihr selbst. Als dem Jungen Herrn stand es eigentlich Herbert von Rechts wegen zu, die Entscheidung darüber zu, was getan werden sollte – und nicht ihr selbst. Nur das ihr Sohn niemals einen von ihr gegebenen Befehl aufgehoben hätte.

Sein Vater mochte ihn tadeln und schelten, manches noch so harte Wort gegen ihn vorbringen, aber ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung tief verwurzelt. Natürlich hatte er sich an der Suche beteiligen wollen, als er hörte, das sein Vater verschwunden war...

Jetzt stand er schwer atmend in der Tür. Einige blonde Strähnen hatten sich aus dem im Nacken fest zusammen gebundenen Haar gelöst und fielen in sein Gesicht. Er hatte weder die eisblauen Augen, noch das rabenschwarze Haar seines Vaters geerbt, aber sein fein geschnittenes Gesicht war dem Victors so ähnlich... Jetzt war er sehr blass und der Ausdruck in seinen grau-grünen Augen lies der Gräfin das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sie ging auf ihn zu und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Was ist passiert, Herbert? Habt ihr ihn gefunden? Wo ist er?“

Herbert nickte.

„Ja, wir haben ihn gefunden. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Sie werden sicher bald mit ihm hier

sein ...“

Dem Himmel sei dank! Alles würde gut werden.... Aber schlagartig viel ihr auf, wie belegt und rau seine Stimme klang und ihr wurde klar, das nicht alles zum besten stand.

„Was ist passiert, Herbert? Du verheimlichst mir doch etwas!“ Er hatte ihr nie etwas vormachen können und er hatte es bis zu diesem Tag nicht gelernt. Sie las in ihm, wie in einem offenen Buch. Herbert schluckte schwer und schloss tief Luft holend kurz die Augen.

„Wir haben ihn gefunden... aber er ist bewusstlos. Bisher war niemand in der Lage ihn wieder zu sich zu bringen..... Er ... er ist verletzt, Mutter... Schwer verletzt.... Wir haben ihn in einem dichten Waldstück gefunden – eigentlich nur durch Zufall – etwa eine halbe Wegstunde von dem Meilenstein entfernt. Niemand kann sagen, wie lange er dort gelegen hat oder wie er dorthin gekommen ist – es war zu weit abseits der Straße, die zum Schloss führt....

An der Kreuzung mit dem Meilenstein haben wir Spuren gefunden. Vater muss vom Pferd gestiegen sein, um Mircea am Zügel zu führen. Der Hauptmann nimmt an, das er überfallen wurde... Es gibt Spuren, die auf ein Handgemenge hindeuten.... und das hier...“ Herbert unterbrach seinen hastigen Redefluss zog einen Dolch aus seinem Gürtel, „.... fanden wir einige Meter vom offensichtlichen Kampfplatz entfernt .... Erkennst du ihn?“

Und tatsächlich erkannte sie mit Schrecken, das es sich um Victors Dolch handelte. Sie erkannte ihn an dem aufwendig gearbeiteten Heft mit dem Familienwappen und den Gravuren entlang der Klinge. Er trug diesen Dolch stets versteckt bei sich, wo immer er auch hin ging.

„Er gehört deinem Vater...“ brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor. Aber ihr Sohn hatte diese Waffe ebenso erkannt, wie sie selbst und nickte grimmig.

„Niemand kann sagen was geschehen ist,“ fuhr Herbert mit belegter Stimme fort. „Aber es kann kein gewöhnlicher Strauchdieb gewesen sein. Der Siegelring mag zu auffällig sein, aber sein Ehering...“

Die Gräfin nickte. Graf von Krolock hatte auf diesem sündhaft teuren Ring bestanden, gefertigt aus reinem Silber war in jeden der beiden Ringe ein leuchtend violetter Amethyst eingesetzt. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen das kleine Vermögen an ihrem Finger ihr in den vornehmen Kreisen die Notwendige Macht und den Nachdruck verlieh, die sie benötigte...

Man hatte sie stets als Emporkömmling betrachtet, so oft hatte man sie verspottet und geschnitten... Aber Victor hatte den seinigen der beiden bis auf ihre Größe vollkommen identischen Ringe stets mit Stolz getragen – wie eine ganz besondere Auszeichnung.... Er hatte stets diesen Ring zu betonen gewusst, durch all die kleinen Bewegungen die den Ring an dem dritten Finger seiner rechten Hand bewußt geschickt zur Schau stellte und diese Geste hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt...

Doch dieser Ring war gleichzeitig auch ein Pfand seiner Liebe gewesen, eine Untermauerung seiner Entschlossenheit ... Sie war _seine _Gräfin....

Sie schüttelte die Erinnerung hastig ab. Natürlich hatte Herbert recht. Kein gewöhnlicher Dieb würde diesen Ring verschmähen. Ausgeschlossen! Sie nickte zum Zeichen, das sie ihm zustimmte und ihr Sohn fuhr stockend fort.

„Der Hauptmann und ich glauben auch nicht daran, das er den Dolch einfach verloren hat. Er wurde ihm entrissen – jemand hat dafür gesorgt, das er ihn nicht mehr erreichen konnte... Mag sein, es war alles geplant.... Sein Schwert hing am Sattel als Mircea ins Schloss zurück kam. Der Dolch war die einzige Waffe, die er noch bei sich trug... Aber wir werden es erst mit Sicherheit erfahren, wenn Vater wieder zu sich kommt. Vielleicht hat er seinen Angreifen erkannt...“

Wortlos schloss Herbert von Krolock seine Mutter in die Arme und sie klammerten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander.

„Ich bin sofort los geritten, als sie sich mit ihm auf den Weg gemacht haben... Er sollte sofort versorgt werden, wenn sie mit ihm ankommen....“ flüsterte Herbert heiser.

Wie lange sie so verharrten, wusste keiner der beiden zu sagen. Plötzlich jedoch näherte sich Lärm. Der Trupp aus Dienern und Wächtern hatte Schloss von Krolock fast erreicht...

Gräfin von Krolock schob ihren Sohn bestimmt von sich. „Herbert, geh' und hol den Arzt. Lass ihn in die Gemächer deines Vaters kommen. Beeile dich!“

Der junge Adlige nickte kurz und hastete rasch davon um den Leibarzt seiner Exzellenz zu holen.

Wenig später drang Lärm aus dem Schlosshof.

„Ruft die Herrin!“ erschallte es von unten. Aber Elisabeth von Krolock musste nicht erst gerufen werden. Bei diesem Ruf was sie schon hinaus gestürzt und auf dem Weg hinunter in den Schlosshof. Wie ein junges Mädchen rannte sie mit wehendem Kleid und aufgelöstem Haar die Treppen hinunter, vorbei an dem jungen Burschen, der geschickt worden sein musste, um sie zu rufen.

Im Hof erwartete sie eine Gruppe Fackeln tragender Diener und Soldaten. Einige trugen eine hastig improvisierte Bahre. Das Herz in ihrer Brust blieb für einen Moment stehen, als sie die scheinbar leblose Gestalt erkannte, die darüber lag. Sie schluckte schwer und trat näher. Die Männer gingen etwas zur Seite um ihr Platz zu machen.

Das Gesicht des Grafen war wachsbleich, die Kleider, soweit sie im Licht der Fackeln sehen konnte, blutbesudelt. Sein Atem ging schwach, angestrengt und schnell, als würde jeder Atemzug ihn ungeheure Kraft kosten und auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Ihn mit eigenen Augen so zu sehen war schlimmer als zu hören, wie es um ihn stand...

Ein scharfer Blick genügte um dem Hauptmann zu sagen, das der junge Herr seiner Mutter bereits alles zugetragen hatte, was er selbst wusste. Die Gräfin war eine starke Frau, das war allgemein bekannt, aber er fragte sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, ihr den ganzen Sachverhalt erst nach und nach zu berichten. Man sollte einer Frau nicht zu viel zumuten, ganz gleich wie stark sie war – und die Frau Gräfin hatte bereits zu viele Schicksalsschläge verkraften müssen...

Doch Herbert von Krolock war noch jung und unverheiratet und wusste nichts von solchen Überlegungen. Auch waren dessen wohlmeinende, doch törichte Worte nun schon ausgesprochen. Der Schaden war angerichtet und konnte nicht mehr gut gemacht werden.

„Ich nehme an, Euer Sohn hat Euch bereits informiert, Frau Gräfin?“ Die Stimme des Hauptmanns klang mitfühlend, aber es war keine Frage. Die Gräfin sah ihn kurz an und nickte.

„Nun, Eure Exzellenz, ich will ehrlich sein. Es scheint so, als wollte jemand vertuschen, was wirklich geschehen ist. Mylord hat sich viele Verwandte zum Feind gemacht, Ihr wisst das ebenso gut wie ich, Herrin... Aber wer auch immer hinter diesem Angriff steckt, genaueres werden wir erst erfahren, wenn Seine Exzellenz wieder zu Bewusstsein kommt. Vielleicht hat er seinen Angreifer erkannt oder kann uns etwas berichten, das auf den Täter schließen lässt.“

Die Gräfin antwortete nicht. Eine Hand lag auf seine sich schwach bewegenden Brust, während sie auf ihren Gatten hinunter sah. Er erahnte den Tumult, der in ihrem Inneren wüten mochte, und der Hauptmann erlebte einen Moment tiefsten Mitleids mit dieser in ihrem Leben so schwer geprüften Frau. „Wir werden den Verantwortlichen finden, Frau Gräfin,“ erklärte der alte Soldat daraufhin bestimmt, ein wenig heftiger als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

Die Gräfin nickte ohne ihn anzusehen und atmete tief eine ehe sie sprach.

„Bringt ihn herein. Der Arzt muss nach ihm sehen, er wird bald hier sein... Diese Wunden brauchen Behandlung.“ Sie betrachtete eine Wunde an seiner Schläfe, die immer noch ein wenig blutete, obwohl sie verschorft war. Sie musste sich auf dem Weg hierher wieder geöffnet haben. Sie fragte sich, wie viele weitere Wunden durch den Transport hierher noch wieder angefangen hatten zu bluten....

Mehrere Kräftige Männer trugen Seine Exzellenz vorsichtig in sein Schlafgemach und legten ihn auf sein Bett, während die Herrin wachsam zusah. Dann ließen sie Gräfin Elisabeth mit dem bewusstlosen Grafen allein.

Sie löste seinen Reiseumhang von seinen Schultern und zog ihn vorsichtig unter seinem Körper hervor. Dies getan begann sie langsam sein Hemd auf zu schnüren. Das weiße Leinen war fleckig vom Staub der Straße, Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut. Und schon bald war ihr klar, das sie das ruinierte Hemd nicht so einfach würde entfernen können. Blut hatte des Stoff durchtränkt, und als diese verschorfte war der Stoff des Hemdes an der Wunde fest getrocknet.

Die Herrin zog an einer Kordel neben der Tür und wenig später stolperte ein müdes Dienstmädchen zur Tür herein und knickste hastig.

„Bring mir einen kleinen Kessel heißes Wasser, eine Schere, sauberes Verbandszeug und die Heilkräuter! Beeil' dich! Der Arzt wird gleich hier sein!“

Das Mädchen warf hastig einen Blick zu der nahezu leblosen Gestalt auf dem Bett hinüber und nickte rasch, ehe es davon stürzte.

Die Gräfin ging wieder zu ihrem Gatten hinüber. Blass und still lag er auf dem großen Himmelbett, die Lippen leicht geöffnet und den Kopf zur Seite gewandt. Unter dem offenen Hemd sah man seinen bloßen Oberkörper – ebenso bleich wie sein Gesicht. Die Herrin setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und legte eine Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie sie sanft seinen Hals entlang gleiten lies. An seiner Kehle blieben ihre Finger kurz hängen. Zwei punktförmige Male befanden sich dort. Hatte ihn während er dort im Wald lag auch noch etwas gebissen? Hatte irgendein Tier schon geglaubt, ihn als seine Beute beanspruchen zu können, als ihn die Männer fanden und es somit verscheuchten? Es sah ganz danach aus. Sie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken, wie nahe sie daran gewesen war, ihn für immer zu verlieren... Ihre Hand glitt tiefer, über seine Brust zu der Stelle, wo sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Es schlug viel zu schnell – und viel zu schwach.... Wie ein kleiner, müder Vogel im Käfig....

„Oh Victor... Mein Geliebter...“

Seine Lider zitterten und langsam, als koste es ihn große Anstrengung, öffnete der Graf die Augen. Sie waren trübe und verschleiert. Für einige Augenblicke glitten seine Augen unbestimmt hier hin und dorthin, sein Blick unbestimmt. Doch dann richteten sich seine Augen direkt auf sie. Ein vertrautes Licht glomm in ihnen auf, als er sie erkannte.

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber sie berührte mit den Fingerspitzen seine blassen Lippen.

„Schht! Spare dir deine Kräfte. Du bist verletzt. Ruh' dich aus. Das Mädchen kommt gleich. Dann werde ich dich von diesem ruinierten Hemd befreien und dich ein wenig waschen. Der Arzt wird bald da sein.“

Der Graf nickte schwach und die Gräfin nahm ihre Finger von seinen farblosen Lippen.

Nicht lange danach klopfte es und das Mädchen brachte die Dinge herein, nach denen die Gräfin verlangt hatte.

„Gut. Hänge den Kessel über das Feuer!“ Den in der Tat brannten in vielen Zimmern auch im Sommer Feuer um die feuchte Kälte der zu vertreiben die sich des Abends herein schlich.

Das Mädchen gehorchte, legte Verbände, Kräuter und Schere auf der Kommode ab, hängte den Kessel übers Feuer und verlies rasch wieder das Krankenzimmer.

Die Gräfin streute eine Auswahl an Kräutern ins Wasser und ließ sie einige Minuten Kochen, ehe sie einen Teil davon in die Waschschüssel füllte und kaltes Wasser aus einem Krug hinzu gab, und die Schüssel schließlich auf dem Nachtisch abstellte. Sie wrang den Lappen aus und begann vorsichtig den Schorf einzuweichen bis sie das Hemd vorsichtig von den Wunden lösen konnte. Victor zuckte gelegentlich zusammen, gab aber keinen Laut von sich. Endlich schnitt sie das ruinierte Hemd von seinem Körper. Trotz aller Vorsicht hatte die große Wunde an der Flanke des Grafen wieder begonnen etwas zu bluten...

In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder, ein Diener brachte des Arzt herein, der sofort zu seinem Patienten trat.

„Exzellenz, wenn Ihr freundlichst im Salon auf mich warten möchtet? Ich bin sicher, der Anblick ist für Euch sicher nicht sehr schön...“ sagte er vorsichtig.

„Aber...,“ sie wollte protestieren, da sie genau sehen konnte, das ihr Gatte diese Bitte ganz offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht zustimmte. Doch er war zu schwach um sich gegen den resoluten Arzt zur Wehr zu setzen, der ihn, der sich protestierend aufzurichten suchte, mühelos in die Kissen zurück drückte.

„Ihr seht Madame....Es regt Seine Exzellenz Euren Gatten nur unnötig auf... Außerdem ist dies alles wahrlich kein Anblick für eine Frau und ich kann mich nicht auch um Euch kümmern, wenn Ihr in Ohnmacht fallt!“ Er gestikulierte betont zur Tür. „Wenn Ihr mich denn nun in Ruhe arbeiten lassen und gütigst im Salon warten möchtet.....?“

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

So hinaus komplimentiert ging sie lange im Salon vor dem fast nieder gebrannten Feuer auf und ab. Sie zürnte diesem Arzt. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn nie gemocht... Sie verabscheute ihn sogar! Er sah auf alle anderen Menschen herab, und ganz besonders auf Frauen. Nur der Graf schaffte es gewöhnlich, ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Nur ihm gegenüber, schlug er im allgemeinen den seinem Gegenüber angemessenen Tonfall an ... Doch nun genoss er es scheinbar, das dieser zu schwach war, um sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzten.

Sie erinnerte sich der kalten, schneidenden Worte, als er ihr eröffnete, das sie nie wieder ein Kind haben würde; seine kalte, erbarmungslose Art, während sie im Kindbett fast gestorben war...

Es war Victor gewesen, der ihr Kraft gegeben hatte. Sie entsann sich all der langen Stunden, die er an ihrem Krankenbett verbracht hatte, wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, ohne die Worte des Arztes zu beachten, das er selber krank werden würde. An das leise geflüsterte Versprechen, wenn sie wirklich sterben müsste, würde es in seinen Armen geschehen, an seinem Herzen...

Und nun verwehrte ihr dieser Emporkömmling von einem Arzt das gleiche für ihren Gatten zu tun! Wie sie ihn dafür hasste!

Lange tiegerte sie vor dem Kamin hin und her, gefangen zwischen Zorn und Sorge. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Arzt trat herein.

„Wie geht es ihm?“drängte sie ihn, kaum das er über die Schwelle getreten war. „Er wird sich doch gewiss wieder erholen?“ Doch er antwortete nicht sofort. Es dauerte einige Herzschläge, ehe er schließlich sprach.

„Ich fürchte, es geht zu Ende mit ihm, Herrin.“

„Was?!“ die Gräfin griff sich an die Kehle, unfähig zu fassen, was sie da hörte.

„Seine Exzellenz hat viel Blut verloren. Er hat mehrere tiefe Fleischwunden, die wohl für den Blutverlust verantwortlich sind. Obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, womit sie ihm zugefügt worden sind. Vielleicht übersteht er diese Nacht. Aber mehr als ein paar Tage wird er mit Sicherheit nicht überleben.“

Die Gräfin schluckte krampfhaft an dem Kloß, der ihr mit einem Mal im Hals steckte. Doch der Arzt sprach ungerührt weiter, wie es seine Art war.

„Diese große Wunde an seiner Flanke ist sehr tief. Sie war stark verschmutzt und wird sich wohl trotz aller Bemühungen entzünden. Wie werden ihn an das Wundfieber verlieren. Er ist nicht kräftig genug, um das zu überstehen... Es tut mir leid, Frau Gräfin. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich für Euren Gatten tun kann... Es liegt nun in den Händen Gottes....“

Die Gräfin ertrug es nicht länger. Hier stand der widerliche Mensch und sagte ihr kalt ins Gesicht, das sie den Menschen, der ihr das Liebste und Teuerste Gut auf Gottes schöner Erde war, womöglich noch in dieser Nacht verlieren würde... Er hatte ihr alle Hoffnung genommen – über 20 Jahre, immer wieder! Und nun berief er sich auf Gott?! Keinen Moment länger würde sie diese arrogante, unfähige Person in diesem Haushalt dulden!

„In der Tat werdet Ihr in diesem Haushalt nie wieder etwas tun müssen! Da ihr die Künste, die alle guten Ärzte die ihren nennen offensichtlich entweder nicht habt oder verlernt habt, werdet Ihr in diesem Schloss nicht länger gebraucht!“ fauchte sie ihn an und die Zornesröte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Herrin?!! Ich bitte Euch! Wer....!“

„Ich will nichts mehr von Euch hören! Ihr werdet dieses Schloss bei Morgengrauen verlassen! Und seid dankbar, das ich Euch für Eure Unfähigkeit nicht sofort vor die Tore setzten lasse! Ihr könnt gehen!“

Der Arzt sah sie einen Moment lang noch ungläubig an. Dann schüttelte er wortlos den Kopf und ließ sie allein. Gräfin Elisabeth schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, in einer Verzweiflung, die jenseits aller Tränen war. Mehr als die Hälfte ihres Lebens hatte sie an der Seite ihres Mannes verbracht. Und nun sollte es so rasch vorüber sein? Nein, das konnte sie nicht glauben!

Gewiss war es nur die Schuld dieses Stümpers von einem Arzt, in den Victor immer so großes Vertrauen gesetzt hatte!

Gewiss hätte es, wäre sie gleich von einem anderen Arzt versorgt worden, gar nicht so weit kommen müssen, das ihre kleine Sophia gestorben war... Das Herbert ihr einziges Kind geblieben war! Niemand sonst sollte einen ähnlich hohen Preis zahlen müssen- am wenigsten ihr geliebter Gatte...

Sie würde sich selbst um ihn kümmern. Sie würde dafür sorgen, das er am Leben blieb – und Jedermann würde wissen, was für ein Taugenichts der bisherige Leibarzt der Familie von Krolock doch gewesen war!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Fest entschlossen kehrte sie wenig später in das Schlafgemach ihres Geliebten zurück. Still und blass lag er auf dem Bett. Im Flackernden Schein des Feuers und der wenigen Kerzen, die der Arzt nicht gelöscht hatte, konnte sie sehen, das er trotz der dicken Decke, die über ihn gebreitet worden war, vor Kälte zitterte. Der Weiße Stoff der Kissen um ihn herum betonte sie ungesunde Blässe seiner Haut und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig unter seinen angestrengten Atemzügen. Er öffnete jedoch die Augen, als sich die Gräfin neben ihn auf das große Himmelbett setzte, das sie so oft mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Elisabeth...“ er ergriff schwach ihre Hand und sie erschauerte da seine Finger so schrecklich kalt waren. Vermutlich war dies, ebenso wie sein Zittern, auf den Blutverlust zurück zu führen....

„Was ist geschehen?“ fragte sie leise und drückte sanft seine Hand.

„Ich bin nicht sicher...“ seine Stimme klang ein wenig heiser und sehr leise und schwach. „Aber wenn.... wenn es wirklich wahr ist, was ich gesehen zu haben glaube, sind die Geschichten der Bauern und Holzfäller mehr als nur dumme Ammenmärchen.“ Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und lehnte sich in seine Kissen zurück. „Was immer mich im Wald angefallen hat.... es war kein Mensch.... Es.... es hatte rote Augen!“

Er schluckte schwer und sah erneut zu ihr auf. Seine blassen Augen waren bei der Erinnerung weit aufgerissen und es fröstelte sie leicht, denn sie wusste, das ihn nichts so einfach verängstigen konnte. Aber sie versuchte sich vor ihm nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Pscht. Ganz ruhig... Du irrst dich sicher....“

„Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, Elisabeth! Mein Verstand war....“

„...sicher von Müdigkeit verwirrt. Es gibt keine Monster da draußen! Wie oft hast du mir das erklärt? Das sind nur Ammenmärchen. Und du bist bereit sie zu glauben, weil du müde warst und nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen Du bist schwach und verletzt, nur deshalb bist du bereit das zu glauben...“

Sie streichelte liebevoll seine Wange. Aber er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Ich hab mich nicht geirrt! Mircea hat es auch gesehen! Er hat die ganze Zeit versucht mich zu warnen und ich war zu dumm es zu verstehen....“ er atmete zitternd aus. „Er hat mich nie im Stich gelassen.... Warum hab ich ihm nicht vertraut....“

„Ihr wart beide müde, Victor.... Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst wieder gesund und....“

Er lächelte wissend zu ihr auf und hob eine schmale schwarze Braue.

„Ich... ich behaupte nicht, das es... einfach wird. Aber du wirst es schaffen... ganz bestimmt...“ sie fühlte sich nicht wohl bei diesen Worten, hatte sie doch nicht lange zuvor gehört, das er vielleicht noch in dieser Nacht sterben würde.... Auch wenn sie es nicht glauben wollte- wie konnte sie sicher sein, das dieser Arzt sich in allem geirrt hatte? Aber zu ihrer großen Erleichterung diskutierte ihr Gatte nicht weiter darüber – auch wenn es ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah. Statt dessen sah er sie nachdenklich an, bevor er ihr ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte.

„Würdest du mir bitte unseren Sohn rufen?“ fragte er dann plötzlich.

„Wie? Was....“

„Nun, er wird meine Aufgaben übernehmen müssen... bis....“ er zuckte schwach die Schultern. „Ich muss mit ihm reden. Er muss seine Sache ordentlich machen bis.... bis ich wieder gesund bin...“ Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder fragend ansah.

Elisabeth lächelte ihn zitternd an und nickte. „Natürlich. Ich bin sofort mit ihm zurück, mein Liebster...“ Sie stand auf um seiner Bitte nach zu kommen, aber er hielt ihre Hand so lange fest, wie es möglich war, bevor er ihre Finger frei gab.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Als Mutter und Sohn wenig später gemeinsam das Krankenzimmer betraten, hatte sich der Graf im Bett aufgesetzt. Aber man sah ihm an, das er es den Kissen in seinem Rücken verdankte, das er sich in dieser Position halten konnte. Aber er schenkte ihnen beiden das selbe warme Lächeln, das sie von ihm kannten. Er streckte seinem Sohn die Hände entgegen und Elisabeth blieb zurück, während Herbert sich zu seinem Vater auf die Bettkante setzte und seine Hände ergriff.

„Vater...“

„Du wirst für eine Weile meine Aufgaben übernehmen müssen, mein Sohn.“

Herbert nickte still. Es ging ihm wohl ähnlich wie seiner Mutter einige Zeit zuvor. Bei Licht betrachtet sah Graf von Krolock schlimmer aus, als im fahlen Licht der Fackeln im Wald....

Seine Exzellenz musterte seinen Sohn eindringlich. „Tue alles so, wie ich es dir beigebracht habe. Keine Schlampereien, hast du mich verstanden? Wehe dir, wenn du nicht aufmerksam genug warst. Dann werde ich dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, sobald ich wieder aufstehen kann! Vergiss nie, das du mir über das was du jetzt tust Rechenschaft ablegen musst, wenn ich wieder gesund bin. Du trägst Verantwortung über Menschen, vergiss das nicht!“

Herbert nickte ernst.

Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Und wenn sie deine Anordnungen in Frage stellen sollten....“ der Graf lies die Hände seines Sohnes los und nahm den Siegelring vom zweiten Finger seiner rechten Hand, „...dann zeigst du ihnen, das du den hier trägst!“ Er hielt ihm den Ring auf seiner flachen Hand entgegen.

Herbert starrte seinen Vater halb entsetzt an. „Aber... das ist deiner... Ich kann ihn unmöglich...“

„Nun komm schon, mein Sohn. Bis ich wieder gesund bin, bist du der Herr des Schlosses. Sollten deine Tanten hier auftauchen, wirst du ihn brauchen... Oder sie werden dir nicht glauben, das du auf mein Geheiß handelst.... Du kennst das alles.... Und irgendwann wird es an dir sein, nicht zu zu lassen, das einer deiner Vettern Herr über dieses Schloss wird.... Hast du mich verstanden Herbert? Versprich es mir!“ er sah seinen Sohn einen Moment lang streng an.

Herbert schluckte schwer, und Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. Er hatte die Worte gehört, die sein Vater nicht ausgesprochen hatte, die er aber dennoch zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte. Er würde Herr über dieses Schloss sein ... wenn sein Vater tot war.... Er sagte ihm Lebewohl!

Mit tränen verschleierten Augen nickte Herbert. „Ich verspreche es dir, Vater! Ich werde dich so gut vertreten, als ob du selbst deinen Aufgaben nachkommen würdest!“ seine Stimme war von Tränen fast erstickt.

Und wie er es getan hatte, als Herbert noch ein kleiner Junge war hielt der Graf seinem Sohn seine ausgebreiteten Arme entgegen. Ohne nachzudenken warf sich Herbert an die Brust seines Vaters, wie er es als kleiner Junge stets getan hatte. Sein Vater zuckte zusammen und zog durch die Zähne die Luft einals Herbert sich ungestüm an seine Brust warf, aber er legte die Arme fest um seinen Sohn und zog ihn an sich.

Eine Hand strich Liebevoll durch das helle, feine Haar... Dem seine Mutter so schrecklich ähnlich....

Gräfin Elisabeth lächelte unter Tränen, als sie diese Szene beobachtete.

Es war so gewesen, seit Herbert ein Kind gewesen war. Sie alle drei waren einander näher gewesen, als dies normalerweise in Adelsfamilien der Fall war. Herbert war nicht zu einer Amme und danach zu einer Pflegefamilie gegeben worden, wie dies üblich war und wodurch gesichert war, das sich Eltern und Kinder einander fern blieben.

Wie oft hatte man ihnen in höheren Kreisen vorgeworfen spießbürgerlich zu sein, weil sie einander treu waren? Wie oft hatte man sie verhöhnt, weil sie sich ihrem Sohn gegenüber verhielten, wie manche ganz armen Familien, bei denen Kinder alles waren, was sie besaßen?

Sie erinnerte sich an so viele Tage an denen Victor mit Herbert durch den Schlossgarten getobt war, wie ein Halbwüchsiger Junge, an lange Abende vor dem Kamienfeuer an denen Herbert irgendwann in den Armen seines Vaters eingeschlafen war... Er war immer so ein liebevoller und hingebungsvoller Vater gewesen, trotz aller Strenge....

Dieser Moment dessen Zeuge sie nun wurde, war wie damals.... so symbolisch dafür, wie ungewöhnlich ihre kleine Familie doch war...

Graf von Krolock schob seinen Sohn sanft auf Armeslänge von sich und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Erinnere dich an das, was du mir versprochen hast. An jeden Teil davon, hörst du?“

„Das werde ich, Vater! Und du wirst dich bemühen das der Tag, an dem ich dir das hier wieder gebe nicht all zu fern ist!“ er hob entschlossen den Siegelring hoch.

Der Graf lächelte ihn an und nickte. Aber trotz allem wirkte dieses Lächeln doch ein wenig traurig.

„Geh jetzt, Herbert. Du hast morgen einen langen und anstrengenden Tag vor dir.“

Herbert nickte und erhob sich. Er nickte im vorbeigehen seiner Mutter kurz zu. Als er schon fast an der Tür war, wandte er sich noch einmal seinem Vater zu.

„Gute Nacht, Vater.“

Der Graf schenkte ihm ein weiteres Lächeln. „Gute Nacht... mein Sohn. ...“

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~


	4. Alle Hoffnung muss vergeh'n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein ziemlich kurzes Kapitel- aber ich möchte meine bestehende Kapitelstruktur nicht verändern. Ist aber bisher ohnehin die Ausnahme....

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Den Rest dieser Nacht verbrachte die Gräfin damit, ihren Gatten warm zu halten. Unter einer Unmenge schwerer Decken schmiegte sie sich fest an seinen Körper. Aber sie achtete auch darauf dass das Feuer nicht aus ging oder ob sich ein Zeichen des einsetzenden Fiebers zeigte, das der Arzt vorausgesagt hatte. Doch Victor schien Glück zu haben. In den Stunden, in denen sie über ihn wachte, zeigte sich kein Zeichen des Fiebers, das womöglich sein Ende bedeuten würde. Er schien fest zu schlafen und lag bis auf sein zittern völlig ruhig neben ihr. In den frühen Stunden des Morgens, kurz bevor es zu dämmern begann, schlief auch Gräfin Elisabeth erschöpft ein.

Was sie jedoch nicht gewusst hatte, war das der Graf neben ihr keineswegs geschlafen hatte. Tatsächlich befand er sich in einem Zustand, der irgendwo zwischen Halbschlaf und Erwachen lag und dachte über die Geschehnisse im Wald nach. Und seltsam genug, in diesem Zustand zwischen Traum und klaren Bewusstsein vermochte er sich plötzlich an mehr zu erinnern, als zuvor bei klaren Verstand.

Er hatte keine Zweifel mehr daran, das er wirklich gesehen hatte, war er gesehen zu haben glaubte. Mehr noch... Er erinnerte sich an eine höhnische, kalte, dunkle Stimme, obwohl er nicht zuordnen konnte, ob es die eines Mannes oder einer Frau war.

„_Der hohe Herr glaubt also nicht an uns! Unsinn sind wir?! Ammenmärchen?! Dummer Aberglaube?! Wir werden ja sehen, ob du immer noch nicht daran glaubst, wenn du selbst einer von uns bist, Graf von Krolock! Der Finsternis sollst du dienen! Dann wirst du ja sehen, wie unsinnig wir sind!“_

Er erinnerte sich an ein kaltes, grausames Lachen und an den bitteren, metallischen Geschmack von Blut in seinem Mund.....

Oh, was für ein Narr er doch gewesen war! Wieso hatte er den Bauern nicht einfach geglaubt? Aber er war zu verblendet gewesen, um zu erkennen! Er hatte es als dummen Aberglauben abgetan, hatte sich selbst für so klug gehalten....

Sagte man nicht, Stolz sei eine der sieben Todsünden?

War dies die Strafe für seinen Unglauben, das er nun zu eben einem solchen Wesen werden sollte, über das die Bauern und Holzfäller heimlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand tuschelten?

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam immer zu dem gleichen Schluss: das Wesen, das ihn im Wald angefallen hatte, musste eine jener Kreaturen sein, die die Leute Nosveratu nannten... Ein...Vampir....

Er schauderte und das nicht nur weil er erbärmlich fror. Niemals in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er es für möglich gehalten, das solche Wesen überhaupt existierten!

Alle düsteren Legenden, die er selbst über diese Geschöpfe kannte – denn wer in diesen düsteren breiten, in den es sieben Monate des Jahres Winter war, hatte in seinem Leben hatte noch nicht die eine oder andere seltsame Geschichte über sie gehört?! - besagten, das jeder, der von einem solchen Schattenwesen infiziert wurde, sich nach dem eigenen Tod ebenfalls als solches aus dem Grab erhob... Er selbst musste sich wohl oder übel als infiziert betrachten. Die Worte jenes Wesens waren nicht missverständlich...

Und so kreisten seine Gedanken während er zwischen Halbschlaf und Wachem Verstand hin und her pendelte immer um die gleiche Frage: wie konnte er es verhindern?! Wie konnte er abwenden, das sich dieser Fluch erfüllte?! Er fühlte, das er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte – mochten Elisabeth und Herbert es noch so sehr abstreiten.... Er fühlte, das der Tod bereits seine kalte, knochige Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Die Frage war, was sollte er tun, damit er, wenn der Sensenmann kam, um ihn zu holen, nicht wiederkehren würde? Auf ewig an diesen Körper gefesselt, während alle, die er liebte sterben, und den großen nebeligen Fluss überqueren würden?

Irgendwann fühlte er, das Elisabeth neben ihm eingeschlafen war. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte auf die schlanke Gestalt, die sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte. Vielleicht was das seine Antwort.... Sie würde ihm helfen. Sie würde ihm die Kraft geben, den Schatten zu überwinden, wie sie schon so vieles gemeinsam überwunden hatten! Und wer wusste, ob sie gemeinsam nicht stark genug waren, die ausgestreckte Hand des Schnitters fort zu schlagen!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~


	5. Was dir bestimmt ist, muss gescheh'n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und um meinen Lesern hier unnötige Irritation zu ersparen hier ein kleiner (?) Hinweis.
> 
> Ich halte mich im Punkto Verbreitung bei Vampiren nicht an das Musical. Die Geschichte das jeder der nur gebissen wird auch zum Vampir wird, fand ich schon immer blöde. Im Musical ist es anders nur sehr schwer darzustellen, das verstehe ich. Aber auch im Film wird Sarah nicht sofort zum Vampir. Graf Krolock beißt sie schon im Badezimmer. Vampir wird sie erst später. Wer weis was da zwischen den Szenen gelaufen ist?  
Ich werde mich also an die Methode halten, die sowohl Bram Stolker und Anne Rice benutzt haben: Den Blutaustausch. Und für zukünftige Verwendung: Ich halte mich an die Sache mit Kreuzen und Weihwasser. Ich behalte auch das verlorene Spiegelbild. Ich empfinde es zwar als etwas unsinnig, da jeder feste Körper auf dieser Welt ein Spiegelbild vorzuweisen hat, und der Körper eines Vampirs sicher zu den 'festen Körpern' gehört, aber da sowohl Musical und Film sich dabei einig sind, werde ich dem fehlenden Spiegelbild denn treu bleiben. Ebenso der der guten alten Pflock durchs Herz Geschichte. Aber den Kram über die wilden Rosen und die Silberkugeln, etc vergessen wir hier ganz schnell! Das fand ich seit je her an den Ohren herbeigezogen....

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

In den nächsten Tagen schien es dem Grafen allmählich besser zu gehen. Unter den Wachsamen Augen der Herrin war das gefürchtete Wundfieber bislang ausgeblieben. Er war noch immer sehr schwach und verschlief zumeist den ganzen Tag. Auch rührte er kaum je einen Bissen an und selbst Gräfin Elisabeth sah sich nicht im Stande ihn dazu zu überreden doch etwas zu essen. Er beteuerte stets er habe keinen Hunger. Seit dem gestrigen Morgen war er nun nicht mehr aufgewacht. Von ihrem Sohn gedrängt zog sich die Gräfin an diesem Morgen in ihre eigenen Gemächer zurück.

“Es wird ihm nichts nützen, wenn du selbst krank wirst!” hatte Herbert bestimmt gesagt und in diesem Moment hatte er als seines Vaters Stellvertreter nur all zu gute Arbeit geleistet...

Die Gräfin hatte sich, erschöpft wie sie einmal war, überreden lassen, beruhigt von der Aussage ihres Sohnes, das er anordnen würde, das sich das Gesinde um seinen Vater kümmerte, damit sie sich ein wenig ausruhen konnte. Das seit dem gestrigen Tag anhaltende Fieber würde sie schon einzudämmen wissen... Vielleicht würde es auch gebrochen sein, bis sie selbst sich ausgeruht hätte.

Was der junge Herbert von Krolock nicht bedachte war, das das Gesinde im Schloss nicht minder abergläubisch und ängstlich war, als die Leute draußen in den Dörfern - und Gerüchte darüber, was mit Seiner Exzellenz passiert war, verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Vielleicht wusste der junge Krolock auch nichts von diesen Geschichten - oder vielleicht tat er sie genauso als unhaltbaren Unsinn ab, wie sein Vater... Aber tatsächlich war die Dienerschaft so verängstigt, das niemand sich Seiner Exzellenz zu nähern wagte - und das schon, seit Tagen. Nur auf Geheiß der Herrin betraten die mutigsten unter ihnen notgedrungen das abgedunkelte Krankenzimmer.

Aber nun, da die erschöpfte Gräfin sich zurück gezogen hatte- es war außerdem Befehl erlassen worden, sie nicht zu stören - und der junge Herr über den Amtsgeschäften, die er in Vertretung des Herrn Grafen weiter führte brütete, kontrollierte niemand die Anordnung, das man sich gut um Seine Exzellenz zu kümmern und das Fieber in Schach zu halten habe. Der junge Herr setzte einfach voraus, das seine Befehle ebenso befolgt und ausgeführt wurden, wie die des Herrn Grafen- schon allein um seines Vaters willen - und kümmerte sich deshalb auch weiter nicht darum. Noch nie hatte ein Diener Herbert von Krolock nicht gehorcht und er sah keinen Grund, warum das dieses Mal anders sein sollte....

Hin und wieder warf auch tatsächlich ein ängstliches Mädchen, welches das Pech gehabt hatte ausgewählt zu werden, im Vorzimmer Wache zu halten, einen Blick in das abgedunkelte Schlafgemach Seiner Exzellenz. Aber sie war viel zu verängstigt es zu betreten. Es hieß, ihn habe im Wald einer jener Dämonen angefallen....

Sicher, sie kannte den Herrn Grafen und er war, obgleich sie nur von niedrigen Rang war, immer freundlich zu ihr gewesen und auf ihre Art mochte sie den Seine Exzellenz – wer tat das nicht ?! - aber die instinktive, von Kindesbeinen an gefestigte Angst vor den Wesen der Nacht, war einfach stärker. Was, wenn die Gerüchte wahr waren? Wenn Seine Exzellenz wirklich....?

Sie wagte einfach nicht, sich dem schlafendem Mann zu nähern und so hatte das Fieber leichtes Spiel. Niemand war zugegen, als Seine Exzellenz den Kampf gegen das Fieber verlor. Das Mädchen das kurz den Kopf zur Tür herein steckte bemerkte den Unterschied nicht. Die Gestalt unter den Decken lag genauso ruhig und scheinbar bewegungslos da, wie beim vorigen Mal,

als sie – von ihrem Schlechten Gewissen geplagt – zuletzt herein geschaut hatte.

Nur wenn sie ihm sehr nahe gewesen wäre, hätte sie bemerkt, das der Herr Graf aufgehört hatte zu atmen und das sein Herz still geworden war.

Und während das Mädchen draußen vor der Tür inständig hoffte, das die Herrin bald zurück kommen und sie aus dieser Situation erlösen wurde, ahnte sie nicht, das sie grade begünstigt hatte, das seine Exzellenz in dem Raum hinter ihr zu einem jener Wesen wurde, die sie so sehr gefürchtet hatte, das sie es nicht gewagt hatte sich Seiner Exzellenz, der ja dem Opfer eines solchen geworden war, zu nähern....

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Als seine Exzellenz erwachte, war die Sonne bereits unter gegangen. Verwirrt blinzelte der Graf zu dem Betthimmel über ihm hinauf und betrachtete das Muster der Stickereien auf dem dunkel violetten Brokat.... Er stutzte. Es war sehr dunkel in dem Zimmer. Das Feuer war erloschen und die schweren Vorhänge zugezogen... Er sollte diese Stickereien gar nicht sehen können! Ruckartig setzte er sich im Bett auf – und wunderte sich, warum er weder Schmerzen noch ein Schwindelgefühl dabei empfand. Während er darüber nachdachte, kam ihm in den Sinn, das er sich auch gar nicht mehr schwach fühlte, wie in den Tagen zuvor. Er verstand das alles nicht. Sollte er so lange geschlafen haben? Wochen vielleicht? Man hörte ja gelegentlich, das Genesende schon Tage und Wochen schlafend verbracht hatten um nahezu gesund wieder aufzuwachen...

Irritiert strich er mit der rechten Hand über seine Stirn – und erschrak, bei dem was er fühlte.... Und auch bei den was er nicht fühlte... Nicht nur das seine Haut eine unnatürliche fast seidene Glätte aufwies, auch der Schorf an seiner Schläfe war verschwunden. Als er mit den Fingern seine Schläfe entlang tastete stach er sich mit seinen Fingernägel fast ins Auge. Er fluchte leise. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen, das....

Dieser Gedanke blieb unvollendet denn alle Gedanken schienen sich mit einem Mal aus seinem Kopf zu verflüchtigen als er seine Hände hoch hielt und betrachtete. Seine Nägel standen weit über die Fingerkuppen hinaus. Sie waren in etwa so lang wie wie seine Finger vom letzten Gelenk zur Fingerkuppe. Sie hatten mehr von den Klauen eines Raubtieres an sich, als von den Nägeln eines Menschen... Ihn beschlich ein schlimmer Verdacht... Hastig entledigte er sich der Verbände, die fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen waren. Wo einige tiefe Fleischwunden – oder zumindest großflächige Narben - sein müssten, war nichts als glatte, makellos weiße Haut. Auch die punktförmigen Male an seiner Kehle waren verschwunden....

Um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen legte er die Finger an jene Stelle seines Halses, unter der man normalerweise deutlich das pulsieren der Schlagader fühlen konnte und spürte...nichts! Auch als er die Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust legte, unter der sein Herz schlagen sollte, war keine Regung zu spüren. Der Graf schluckte schwer. Er lies seine Zunge über seine Zähne gleite.... Die Eckzähne waren unnatürlich lang, mindestens doppelt so lang, wie sie sein sollten, und nadelspitz....

Gütiger Gott... das konnte... das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er hoffte jeden Moment aus einem Traum aufzuwachen und heraus zu finden, das er nur im Fieber phantasiert hatte...

Doch auch Minuten später blieb seine Wirklichkeit die selbe. Und langsam begriff er, das es aus diesem Alptraum niemals ein Erwachen geben würde.... Aber er wagte es nicht, dies vor sich selbst einzugestehen. Was sollten die seinen davon halten, wenn sie heraus fanden was aus ihm geworden war? Nein, es musste einen Ausweg geben! Es musste einfach! Er würde die erwachende Bestie in seinem Inneren zurück zwingen und den Sieg davon tragen!

Und während er wie ein gebrochener Mann auf dem zerwühlten Bett saß redete er sich dies so lange ein, wieder und wieder, bis er wirklich daran glaubte...

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Als die Gräfin an diesem Abend die Gemächer ihres Gatten betrat, war sie erstaunt ihn in seinem kleinen, behaglich eingerichteten Salon in einem Sessel sitzend vor zu finden, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln als sie eintrat. Er trug ein sauberes Weißes Hemd, dunkle Hosen und ein offener Mantel aus dunklem Brokat vollendet das Bild. So wie er aussah, würde sie fast behaupten, er hätte gebadet....

„Victor, was tust du hier? Du solltest im Bett sein!“

Ein schelmischer Zug umspielte seine Lippen als er antwortete. „Ich lese, wie du siehst.“

„Du solltest doch noch gar nicht aufstehen!“

„Ach was, es geht mir wieder gut! Das habe ich im Übrigen deiner Fürsorge zu verdanken....“ er schenkte ihr erneut ein keines Lächeln. Aber sie nahm seinen Köder nicht an.

„Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?“

„Ich sagte bereits: mir geht es wieder gut, Liebes! Wie sollte es das auch nicht? Habe ich nicht die beste Pflegerin der ganzen Welt an meiner Seite?“ Diesmal konnte sie nicht wieder stehen. Sie nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und lies sich von ihm auf die Lehne seines Sessel ziehen.

Einen Moment konnte er sich der Illusion hingeben, das alles wieder so werden würde wie früher... Währe da nicht dieses Brennen in seinen Adern, das seit er aufgewacht war immer schlimmer wurde.... Wenn er nicht diesen Geruch in der Nase gehabt hätte, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte.... Wenn er nicht ihrem Herzschlag lauschen könnte, wie dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen einer Trommel.....

Aber sie durfte nichts von all dem Wissen... Niemand durfte es erfahren.... Wenn er sich erst von diesem dunklen Fluch befreit hatte, würde niemand je etwas darüber erfahren müssen....

Um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, versuchte er sich wie immer zu benehmen und streichelte sanft ihr blondes Haar, ihre Wange...

„Deine Hände sind immer noch eiskalt, Victor...“ sagte sie leise und erschauerte leicht.

Innerlich erstarrte er. Doch er überspielte seinen Schrecken. „Nun, wir dürfen nicht zu viel auf einmal erwarten.... Aber es geht mir wieder gut... Alles andere wird sich finden. Glaubst du nicht auch?“

Es schmerzte ihn, sie derart beschwindeln zu müssen, aber wie sollte er ihr nur die Wahrheit sagen? Sie würde schreiend vor ihm davon laufen! Nein... besser sie erfuhr nichts von diesem Fluch... Auch nicht, wenn er gebrochen war....

„Wenn du schon wieder aufstehen kannst, warum bist du nicht zum Abendessen herunter gekommen? Bist du gar nicht hungrig?“ sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. Es klang fast wie ein Vorwurf.

Er schenkte ihr ein weiteres, fast trauriges Lächeln. „Nein, mein Herz. Ich bin nicht hungrig.“

Oh, was für ein Märchen er ihr da auftischte! Sie hatte ja gar keine Ahnung... Er kam schier um vor Hunger! Und er erinnerte sich mit Entsetzen daran, das er nichts von den Speisen, die ihm das erschrockene Mädchen gebracht hatte, nach dem er geläutet hatte, angerührt hatte. Er hatte kaum den Geruch ertragen... Es hatte ihn regelrecht angeekelt ... abgestoßen.... Der Gedanke war ihm unvorstellbar gewesen, das er auch nur einen Bissen davon anrühren könnte... Und so hatte das verdutzte Mädchen das unberührte Tablett wenig später wieder fort gebracht. Sicher war dies in diesem Augenblick ein Thema unten in der großen Gesindeküche... Was hätte er tun sollen, wenn Elisabeth und Herbert es gesehen hätten? Herbert... das erinnerte ihn an etwas....

„Wo steckt unser Sohn?“

„Er sitzt in seiner Schreibstube, soviel ich weiß. Er wollte sich noch einige Papiere ansehen... Wieso fragst du?“

„Ich sollte ihn wohl erlösen... Und sehen, ob er seine Sache gut gemacht hat oder ob ich ihn ausschimpfen muss.“

„Das hat doch sicher noch bis morgen Zeit... Ein weiterer Abend wird ihm gewiss nicht schaden, Liebster.“ Sie lächelte spitzbübisch und lies ihre Hände über sein Hemd gleiten. Sie waren allein, und nach der Sorge der letzten Tage, sehnte sie sich danach, wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen. Doch er entzog sich ihr unvermittelt und stand auf.

Bei allen Heiligen, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da tat. Ihre Nähe lies ihn ihren Geruch nur umso stärker wahrnehmen...das gleichmäßige kräftige schlagen ihres Herzens.... Der Hunger wurde mit jeder Minute unerträglicher. Doch am aller schlimmsten war ihr verletzter Gesichtsausdruck. Er war ihr noch nie zuvor ausgewichen... Einen Moment zögerte er, unsicher ob er sich lieber von ihr fernhalten oder ihrem eindeutigen Wunsch nachkommen sollte. Aber das Bedürfnis ihr nahe zu sein war stärker und er ersann eine Möglichkeit, die für sie beide erträglicher sein mochte.

„Ich halte es nicht länger zwischen diesen Mauern aus! Begleitest du mich nach draußen? Nur für ein paar Minuten?“ er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und sie reichte ihm ohne zu zögern die ihre.

Während sie Hand in Hand durch die kahlen Flure gingen, versicherte sich der Graf erneut, das alles wieder gut und er selbst letzten Endes gewinnen würde. Alles würde wieder so werden, wie früher... Wie es immer gewesen war.

Er ahnte nicht, das das Schicksal sich bereits daran machte, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen, die ihm das Gegenteil beweisen sollte....

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~

Gemeinsam wanderten sie wenig später Hand in Hand durch das zu einem Park angelegte Umland des Schlosses. Reihen von Obstbäumen, Küchen und Kräutergärtchen sowie Gras bedecktes Weideland und dekorativ gestaltete Flächen wechselten sich ab und gingen ineinander über, häufig von schmalen Pfaden durchzogen. Es war nichts besonderes oder großartiges. Man hatte lediglich versucht, so viel wie möglich aus dem Land zu machen, das man dem Wald und den Bergen Transylvaniens abgetrotzt hatte. Aber diese Sommernacht war ruhig, der Himmel klar und die Felder des Landes hatten schon eine goldene Färbung angenommen. Währen da nicht seine unnatürlich geschärften Sinnen gewesen, hätte er fast glauben können, es sei nur eine Nacht, wie so viele zuvor, die sie gemeinsam hier verbracht hatten...

Hier draußen war es leichter, ihren Geruch zu ignorieren, all die anderen Geräusche der Nacht übertönten ein wenig das Schlagen ihres Herzens und er hatte es gewagt, den Arm um ihre Schultern zu legen, und sie an sich zu ziehen. Es gab keinen Grund, aus dem sie beide wegen seines Zustands leiden sollten...

Aber die Gräfin lies sich davon nicht täuschen. Sie kannte ihn zu gut und zu lange als das ihr verborgen geblieben wäre, das ihn etwas beunruhigte.

Sein Arm mochte um ihre Schultern liegen, aber sein Herz war nicht dabei. Seine Gedanken waren bei etwas anderem... Ja, er konnte seine wahren Gefühle verbergen. Er mochte aller Welt die kalte Schulter zeigen, jedermann mochte an die kühle Fassade glauben, wann immer er sie aufsetzte, ohne den wilden Sturm in seinem Inneren auch nur zu erahnen. Aber wie ihr Sohn hatte er ihr niemals etwas vormachen können.

Schließlich lies sie sich einfach ins Gras fallen, ohne einen Gedanken darauf zu verschwenden, das ihr Kleid später Grasflecken davon tragen würde. Die Reaktion die sie erwartet hatte trat ein. Er sah verwirrt zu ihr hinab, ein fragender Blick in den eisblauen Augen.

„Währe es nicht an der Zeit, das du mir verrätst, was dich bedrückt?“

Er hatte diese Frage insgeheim gefürchtet. Es war so schrecklich schwer, etwas lange vor ihr zu verbergen....

„Es ist....“

„Nein! Sag jetzt nicht ' Es ist nichts!' Versuch das nicht mit mir, Victor! Du kannst aller Welt etwas vorspielen, aber nicht mir. Du solltest das eigentlich wissen!“

Oh, wie gut er das wusste! Besser als sie ahnte! Aber in diesem Moment wünschte er, sie könnte nicht so trefflich in seinem Herzen lesen....

Zögernd setzte er sich zu ihr ins Gras. Wie sehr erinnerte ihn das an die Zeit, bevor er sie geheiratet hatte. Wie oft hatten sie nachts gemeinsam im hohen Gras gelegen, und zu den Sternen aufgesehen.... Er war nicht mehr so jung wie damals, doch auch jetzt lies er sich seufzend in die grünen Halme fallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf..

„Ich fürchte.... ich habe mich.... mit irgendetwas angesteckt..... Du weist.... Da draußen, im Wald.“ Es war nicht die reine Wahrheit, aber zumindest doch die halbe..... So viel er eben wagen konnte, ihr zu sagen...

Sie steckte sich dicht neben ihm ebenfalls im Gras aus. Er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers durch alle Schichten von Kleidung hindurch fühlen....

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich dachte du sagtest, es geht dir wieder gut.“ Ihre Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Elisabeth. Was immer ich jetzt in mir trage, es wird mich nicht umbringen.... Das fühle ich.... Aber es .....“ er seufzte tief auf. „Es beunruhigt mich! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es.... heilbar ist oder.... ob es mich für den Rest meines Lebens begleiten wird.“ Es auszusprechen, selbst als eine Halbwahrheit, hatte etwas ungemein erleichterndes...

Er fühlte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er fühlte, wie sie sanft über seine Schulter und den Arm strich um ihm Trost zu spenden. Es tat so gut ihr so nahe zu sein... Und war doch gleichzeitig so gefährlich....

„Victor...“ ihre Stimme war so sanft, so zärtlich... So hatte sie oft mit Herbert gesprochen, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, als er noch ein Kind war.... „.... du weist, das man mit vielen Krankheiten leben kann. Sie sind da.... sie machen das Leben schwieriger... Aber sie töten nicht. Wir werden lernen damit zurecht zu kommen, Liebster.“

Oh Gott, sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da sagte! Aber gleichzeitig wollte er nichts so sehr, wie ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken... Mit ihr an seiner Seite, schien ein Sieg gegen die Dunkelheit noch möglich....

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Sie legte den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seine Brust und ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn. Heilige Maria! Wenn sie doch nur nicht bemerkte, das sie sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen hörte! Doch seine Sorge schien unbegründet. Sie schmiegte sich eng an seinen Körper und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Der Graf schloss mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen die Augen und die Anspannung des Schrecks verflüchtigte sich. Dieser süße Moment bedeutete ihm mehr, als er jemals sagen konnte. Ihre Liebe und Wärme zu fühlen, die so bereitwillig dargeboten wurden....

Während er wie in den Anfangszeiten ihrer Ehe einfach nur im Gras lag und ihre Nähe genoss, beachtete er es nicht weiter, das ihre Hände über seine Hemdbrust wanderten. Zu vertraut waren ihm ihre Finger, zu selbstverständlich diese Geste und viel zu vertraut..... Erst als sie sein Hemd aus seiner Hose zerrte, wurde er skeptisch.

Er sah fragend zu ihr auf und sie schenkte ihm ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Er ahnte was sie im Sinn hatte....

_Ich sollte das nicht zulassen..... _ dachte er noch. _Was soll nur aus uns werden, wenn sie bemerkt, das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt? Das ich sie eben praktisch belogen haben?_

Aber dann glitten ihre Hände unter das Leinen seines Hemdes und mit dem Gefühl ihrer Warmen Hände auf seiner Haut waren diese Gedanken bereits wieder vergessen.... War es Einbildung, oder fühlte er ihre Berührung wirklich intensiver als zuvor? Wieder nagte das Gefühl, das er dies lieber nicht zulassen sollte an ihm. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, darauf zu hören... Er genoss das Gefühl ihrer warmen Hände die zärtlich über seine Brust und seinen Bauch glitten viel zu sehr, als das er den Wunsch verspürt hätte, sich ihr zu entziehen. Statt dessen schloss er mit einem kaum hörbaren seufzen die Augen, gab sich ihr einfach hin und lies es geschehen. In diesem Moment gab es weder ihren Geruch noch das laute schlagen ihres Herzens in seinen Ohren....

Schließlich zog er sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen über sich und berührte ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Erneut warnte ihn eine innere Stimme, das er das lieber nicht tun sollte und erneut beachtete er diesen kleinen Quälgeist am Rande seines Bewusstseins nicht.

Sie erwiderten begierig diesen Kuss. Es mochten nur wenige Tage gewesen sein und doch war ihre Sehnsucht nach einander stärker, als jemals zuvor....

Ihre Zunge strich begierig über seine Lippen, seinen Gaumen.... ihre Lippen auf seinen wurden drängender und er erwiderte ihren Kuss mit der gleichen drängenden Leidenschaft während er fühlte das sie mit geschickten Fingern sein Hemd aufschnürte.

Seine Lippen wanderten zu ihrem Mundwinkel, ihren Kiefer entlang zu ihrem Hals. Auch sie atmete nun heftig und bog unter seinen Liebkosungen ihren Kopf zurück und bot ihm ihren ungeschützten Hals dar. Während er ihren schlanken Hals küsste, wie tausende Male zuvor, wurde er von der pulsierenden Schlagader angezogen, auf merkwürdige Art von dem lebendigen Pochen dicht unter der blassen Haut fasziniert, wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Plötzlich war er sich wieder dieses Geruchs bewusst – ihrem Geruch, süßer als jemals zuvor. Das Verlangen die übermäßig langen Eckzähne in diesen bereitwillig dargebotenen Hals zu versenken war fast übermächtig. Er fühlte ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Kiefer über den langen Eckzähnen und seine Adern brannten schlimmer als jemals zuvor an diesem Abend. Erneut überkam ihn ein Gefühl des Hungers das nichts mit dem Bedürfnis eines sterblichen nach Nahrung gemeinsam hatte.... _Nein! _Sein Verstand rang noch immer um Kontrolle über das erwachte Biest in seinem inneren _Nein! Ich darf darf das nicht tun! Wenn ich widerstehen kann, wird noch alles gut werden! _ Aber sein Wille erlahmte immer mehr, während seine offenen Lippen und seine Zunge so scheinbar zärtlich über die warme Haut glitten, um wie von selbst und ohne sein bewusstes Zutun die richtige Stelle zu finden während er sie instinktiv fester in seinen Arme schloss. Ihr leises Seufzen als sich seine Lippen fest gegen ihre Schlagader presste war sein Untergang. Bevor er noch weiter dagegen ankämpfen konnten gruben sich die scharfen Zähne in ihr Fleisch. Sie keuchte bei dem scharfen Schmerz aber schon im nächsten Moment entrang sich ihr ein Stöhnen, das mehr Verlangen als Schmerz auszudrücken schien, als er den ersten tiefen Zug nahm.

Nichts konnte jemals diesem Gefühl gleichkommen. Ihr Blut schien nichts von dem bitteren, metallischen Geschmack an sich zu haben, den er stets damit verbunden hatte. Es war heiß und süßer als jeder Honig sein konnte. Das brennen in seinen Adern lies mit jedem Schluck nach, ihr warmes Herzblut stillte seinen Durst wie das Wasser einer kühlen Quelle an einem heißen Tag und mehr... Ihre Wärme strömte durch seine Adern süßer als das Leben selbst... Und dann gab es keinen klaren Gedanken mehr, nur noch den unfehlbaren Instinkt, der mit aller Beharrlichkeit das suchte, dem er bedurfte. Ihr Herzschlag, am Anfang noch kräftig und laut wie das schlagen einer Kriegstrommel wurde immer schwächer....

Und dieser schwache, schwer fällige Rhythmus ihres Herzens war es schließlich, der den Grafen wieder zur Besinnung brachte. In wilder Angst löste er sich von ihrem Hals und starrte einen Moment lang auf die blutigen Male an ihrem Hals. Sie hing kraftlos in seinen Armen, ihr Atem unregelmäßig und flach.

„Elisabeth!“ seine dunkle Stimme klang plötzlich sehr schrill und er schüttelte sie ein wenig, wie um sie wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Elisabeth! Sieh mich an!“ ihre Augen öffneten sich schwer fällig und sahen ihn trübe an, doch sie lächelte schwach. „Victor...“ ihre Stimme war ein kaum wahrnehmbares flüstern. „Mein Liebster.....“ ihre Lieder fielen langsam wieder zu.

„Nein! Elisabeth! Bleib bei mir!“ er presste sie panisch fest an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen blonden Haar. „Ich ...liebe... dich....“ ihre Worte waren noch leiser als zuvor und plötzlich erschlaffte sie in seinen Armen.

„Elisabeth!“ er schob sie vorsichtig von sich und sah zu ihr hinunter. Aber sie lag bleich und leblos in seinen Armen. Kein noch so feiner Atemzug hob ihre Brust und kein Pochen grüßte seine tastenden Finger, als er an ihrem Hals nach einem Anzeichen des Lebens suchte.... vergeblich. Die Frau die er mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte, lag tot in seinen Armen.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~


	6. Wir glauben nur Lügen...

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen sah der Graf auf die leblose Gestalt hinunter, die schlaff in seinen Armen lag. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter seinen heftigen, stakatohaften Atemzügen. Er wollte seinen rasenden Schmerz hinaus schreien in die Nacht, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Minutenlang hielt er Elisabeth in den Armen, so wie sie gestorben war.

Eine seltsame Lähmung hatte ihn erfasst und er war unfähig die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Sein Verstand war betäubt, sein Geist so leer wie ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier.... Aber mit dem nachlassen der Lähmung in die er bei ihrem Tod verfallen war, wurde er sich mehr dessen Bewusst, was er getan hatte.

Er presste ihren leblosen Körper fest an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren weichen blonden Haaren, wiegte sie sanft hin und her – als ob er ein kleines Kind und nicht die Leiche seiner Frau in Armen halten würde. Die rötlich gefärbten Tränen rannen ungestört über seine bleichen Wangen und verschwanden im Haar der Gräfin.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebste,“ flüsterte er unter Tränen. „Es hätte nie geschehen dürfen..... Verzeih mir.... Ich habe das nicht gewollt... Niemals!“

Wie lange er dort mit ihr in den Armen im Gras saß und weinte, wusste er nicht zu sagen. Es konnten einige Stunden gewesen sein, aber jeder Augenblick kam ihm vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit....

Aber während die Tränen irgendwann versiegten, begann in ihm eine neue Erkenntnis herauf zu dämmern. Niemand durfte jemals erfahren, was in dieser Nacht wirklich geschehen war. Niemand! Ihn schauderte bei der Vorstellung, wie vieler Lügen es bedürfen würde, dies alles zu erklären ohne ein Wort über die Wahrheit zu verlieren. Aber wenn es einen Weg gab, sich von diesem Fluch zu befreien, wie sollte er ihn finden, wenn das ganze Land die Wahrheit über seinen Zustand heraus fand? Würde der Mensch, der er noch gewesen war, als er zuletzt eingeschlafen war, in ihren Augen überhaupt noch zählen? Und wenn ein wütender Mob ihn jagte, würden sie dann vor Herbert halt machen? Oder würden sie ihn als 'Sohn der Bestie' genauso jagen und töten wie ihn selbst? Graf von Krolock wollte es niemals heraus finden müssen. Um seiner eigenen Existenz willen – und das Lebens ihres Sohnes zu schützen, würde er Elisabeths Andenken mit einem Geflecht aus Lügen umgeben müssen.... So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, es schien keinen anderen Ausweg zu geben.....

„Verzeih mir, Elisabeth,“ flüsterte er heiser. „Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.... Verzeih mir....“ Er streichelte ihr fahles Gesicht und hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf ihre kalten, farblosen Lippen.

„Vergib mir, Elisabeth, aber der Mann den du geliebt hast, existiert nicht mehr.....“ Er schluckte schwer. „Ich liebe dich..... Ich werde dich immer lieben.... Jede Stunde meines Lebens....“

Er zog sie noch einmal fest an sich. Er wusste, das dies der einzige wahre Abschied sein würde, der ihnen blieb. Alles was folgen mochte, würde nicht mehr so echt sein, wie dieser Moment voller entsetzlicher Reue und Schmerz.... Alles was noch kam, würde immer zum Teil eine Lüge sein und deren Mal tragen..... Der Augenblick mochte kommen, in dem sich Wahrheit und Täuschung so ineinander verflochten, das sie nicht mehr voneinander zu unterscheiden waren....

Dann legte er sie vorsichtig ins Gras und zog seinen Mantel aus. Mit Fingern, die so sehr zitterten, das sie ihrer Aufgabe kaum nachgehen konnten, knüpfte er die Bänder des Hemdes wieder zusammen, die ihre geschickten Finger zuvor geöffnet hatten. Aber man sah, wie er fest stellte als er an sich herab sah, das es hastig und mit fahrigen Händen geschehen war... Einer Eingebung folgend zerzausten seine Hände seine schwarzes Haar, bis es zerwühlt wirkte und steckten hier und da einige Grashalme zwischen die dunklen Strähnen. Danach lockerte er auch Elisabeths Kleid. Er streifte seinen langen Sametmantel ab und wickelte sie hinein bevor er sie hoch hob.

Ihr Kopf sank gegen seine Schulter, in einer Parodie der vertrauensvollen Geste, die ihr im Leben eigen gewesen war. Jeder der ihn so mit ihr sah, würde sofort recht anzügliche Vermutungen darüber hegen, was dort draußen im Gras geschehen war... Und das sollten sie auch glauben. Er zählte in diesem Moment darauf, das alle, die ihn jetzt mit ihr in den Armen sehen würden genau das vermuteten, was in dieser Nacht nicht stattgefunden hatte....

Und tatsächlich, als er beklommenen Herzens das Tor passierte und in den Schlosshof trat, erntete er von einigen Soldaten einen wissenden und von den jüngeren schon fast offen anzügliche Blicke. Aber er gab vor das alles nicht zu bemerken. Ohne sich irgendwelche Eile anmerken zu lassen, brachte er Elisabeth in ihre wunderschön eingerichteten Gemächer. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihr Bett und tauschte das schöne, dunkelgrüne Kleid gegen eines ihrer Spitzen besetzten Nachthemden aus. Er zerwühlte ihr Bett und verstreute die Kleider, die er ihr ausgezogen hatte, in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Auch sein eigenes Hemd lies er viel sagend zwischen ihren Kleidern zurück. Anschließend bettete er Elisabeth in die Kissen und zog die Decken über ihren Körper, als wäre es noch nötig, sie vor der Kälte der Nacht zu schützen. Den Rest dieser Nacht verbrachte er wie betäubt an ihrer Seite und brütete darüber, was nun weiter geschehen sollte.

Sein neu erwachter Instinkt sagte ihm, das der Sonnenaufgang unerbittlich näher kam und drängte ihn, sich vorher an einen sicheren, dunklen Ort zu begeben. Doch gab es einen solchen innerhalb der Schlossmauern? Er wusste eins, er wollte nicht im Schloss sein müssen, wenn sie Elisabeth fanden. Was sollte geschehen wenn sie ihn suchen und finden würden, und merkten, dass....? Nein, er musste den Verdacht von sich fort lenken, soweit das möglich war. Er ahnte, das ihm schlimmeres als der Tod bevor stand, sollte es jemals ruchbar werden, was aus ihm geworden war – ein Monster, das seine eigene Frau auf dem Gewissen hatte!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Es waren noch etwa zwei Stunden ehe die Sonne am östlichen Horizont auftauchen würde, als er sich schließlich zu einem Entschluss durchrang. Ein letztes Mal beugte er sich über Elisabeth und küsste leidenschaftlich ihre kalten, bleichen Lippen. Ein letzter Kuss der ihnen für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne genug sein musste .... Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihr helles Haar. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Bettvorhänge zu und streifte seinen schwarzen Mantel über. Er knöpfte ihn jedoch nur nachlässig zu, um auch in das Bild zu passen, das er in ihrem Gemach hinterließ. Er zog an der Kordel neben der Tür und trat aus Elisabeths Schlafgemach in ihren behaglich eingerichteten Salon. Er musste nicht lange auf ihre Zofe warten. An der Art in der ihr Blick kurz an seiner Brust hängen blieb erkannte er, das sein Plan funktionierte. Seine nackte Brust, deutlich unter dem nicht ganz geschlossenen Mantel sichtbar, lies sie genau das denken, was sie denken sollte.

„Ich möchte, das man meine Gattin heute schlafen lässt, solange sie möchte. Sie hat eine anstrengende Zeit hinter sich. Sie bedarf der Ruhe.“

Die Zofe versank in einem Knicks. „Natürlich, Eure Exzellenz. Wie Ihr befehlt.“

Der Graf winkte sie davon und verließ kurz danach Elisabeths Gemächer und kehrte in die seinen zurück. Er suchte seine Reisekleidung zusammen und trat damit vor den großen Spiegel in seinem Ankleidezimmer. Er sollte dieses Mal lieber dafür sorgen, das er einen vorzeigbaren Eindruck machte....

Aber als er in die glatte Glasfläche sah, gefror ihm schier das Blut in den Adern bei dem was er sah – oder viel mehr nicht sah.

Wo sein Spiegelbild hätte sein müssen war... nichts! Nichts als die Spiegelung des Raumes hinter ihm. Er konnte nicht einmal eine Reflektion der Kleidung erkennen, die er trug.....

Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. Gütiger Herr, sollte den alles Wahrheit sein, was man sich über die Wesen der Finsternis erzählte?

Sie hatten kein Spiegelbild, sie jagten die Lebenden um ihres Blutes willen....

Wie viel von dem, was er stets für dumme Ammenmärchen gehalten hatte mochte noch wahr sein? Hastig legte er die dunkle Reisekleidung an, so ordentlich er es ohne Spiegel eben vermochte und war dankbar dafür, das seine Reitkleidung sehr schlicht gehalten war.

Dann klingelte er nach einem Diener. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Mann betrat mit einem Bückling den Raum.

„Sorge dafür, das mein Pferd gesattelt wird. Ich habe zu tun und werde den ganzen Tag über fort sein. Außerdem wirst du dich unverzüglich zu meinem Sohn begeben und dir den Siegelring geben lassen. Ich benötige ihn.“

„Wie Exzellenz wünschen.“

„Das wäre alles, Darius. Du kannst gehen.“

Der Diener murmelte ein weiteres halblautes „Jawohl, Exzellenz,“ und verließ unter vielen weiteren Bücklingen den Raum.

Während er auf die Rückkehr des Mannes wartete ging der Graf ungeduldig in seinem Salon auf und ab. Der Morgen kam immer näher und er würde Zeit brauchen, zu jener Ruine im Wald zu gelangen, in der er sich den Tag über zu verbergen gedachte, bis er eine bessere Lösung gefunden hatte...

Endlich kehrte Darius zurück und übergab ihm den Ring. Graf von Krolock entließ ihn mit einer Geste. Er steckte den Ring wieder an seinen Finger und betrachtete ihn einige Herzschläge lang. So vieles war anders gewesen, als er diesen Ring zum letzten mal getragen hatte....

Doch dann besann er sich. Der Morgen war nicht mehr weit.... Es wurde Zeit das Schloss zu verlassen....

Ohne erkennbare Hasst verließ er seine Gemächer und ging in den Schlosshof hinunter. Dort wartete bereits der Stallbursche mit Mircea am Zügel auf ihn. Der Hengst schnaubte kurz als Graf von Krolock ihn berührte und warf den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ruhig, Mircea, alter Junge. Ich weiß, es ist noch früh am Tag, aber das ist doch sicher kein Grund gleich nervös zu werden, oder?“ Der Graf klopfte ihm beruhigen den Hals. Die gewohnten Koseworte und die vertrauten Hände schienen das Tier sehr schnell wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nah siehst du? Kein Grund sich zu beunruhigen, mein Junge.“

Während er sich mit dem Hengst beschäftigte beobachtete Graf von Krolock den Stallburschen aus dem Augenwinkel. Dem schien nichts weiter aufgefallen zu sein. Nach dem er ihm dabei behilflich gewesen war aufzusteigen, schlurfte er müde in Richtung der Ställe davon.

Er stieß Mircea die Versen in die Flanken und in schnellem Trab ging es zum Schlosstor hinaus. Mircea gehorchte, wie gewohnt, aber dennoch war sich Seine Exzellenz sicher, das dem Hengst nicht entgangen war, das sein Reiter... anders war. Es lag an dem leisen Zögern mit dem der Hengst gehorchte.... Ein ungewohntes Tänzeln hier.... seine unruhige Reaktion auf ihn dort..... Es machte ihn absolut sicher, dass das Tier bemerkt hatte, was den Menschen bislang verborgen geblieben war....

Dankbar dafür, das Hauptmann Albert gerade nicht zugegen war, um ihn mit einer weiteren Diskusion um seine Sicherheit noch weiter aufzuhalten, ließ er das Schloss rasch hinter sich.

So schnell er es bei der mählich schwindenden Dunkelheit wagen konnte, trieb er Mircea weiter in Richtung jener Ruine im Wald, während das drängende Gefühl das ihm die Zeit davon lief immer stärker wurde. Schließlich lenkte der Graf Mircea vom Weg ab. Ihr Ziel lag ein gutes Stück abseits der begangenen Wege.... Auch musste er ihn jetzt, hier im dichteren Unterholz langsamer gehen lassen, um zu vermeiden, das das Tier sich verletzte, während alles in ihm ihn schier dazu anstachelte, Mircea so schnell an zu treiben, wie es nur ging....

Als endlich das halb verfallene Gemäuer tief im Wald zwischen den dichten Baumreihen auftauchte überlief ihn ein Gefühl heftiger Erleichterung. Endlich.... Jetzt mussten sie nur noch eine geeignete Stelle suchen, wo der Hengst den Tag verbringen konnte, ohne gefunden zu werden.....

Als hätte er diesen Gedanken gehört, blieb Mircea plötzlich abrupt stehen und ein Eindruck von

Dè já-vu überkam den Grafen. Sie waren noch etwa eine Viertelmeile von dem Gemäuer entfernt....

Seine Augen suchten die Gegend ab, doch er konnte nichts entdecken.... Aber dennoch blieb Mircea stocksteif stehen und weigerte sich auch nur einen Fuß weiter in jene Richtung zu setzen.

Graf von Krolock seufzte. Vielleicht war dem Tier das alte Gemäuer einfach unheimlich. Es hatte einen so schlechten Ruf, das ihn das nicht überraschte...

Er seufzte und lenkte Mircea in eine andere Richtung, fort von dem verfallenden Gebäude. Es schien im Moment das beste zu sein, sich dem Hengst anzupassen. Wenn er ihn an einem Ort lies, an dem er sich so offensichtlich unwohl fühlte, würde Mircea einen Weg finden sich loszureißen und nach Hause zu laufen..... Und wenn sein Plan nicht scheitern sollte, musste der Rappe aber für den Rest dieses Tages verschwunden sein.....

Und tatsächlich erwies sich dieser Vorfall als ein scheinbar glücklicher Zufall. Nicht weit von dem alten Gemäuer entfernt lag eine kleine, versteckte Lichtung, auf der es genug frisches Gras gab. An einem Ende flos ein kleiner Bach nahe den Bäumen vorbei....

Graf von Krolock glitt aus dem Sattel und holte ein Seil und einen festen Holzpflock aus der Satteltasche. Er befestigte das Seil an Mirceas Halfter und entfernte Zügel und Trense. Es wurde ihm nicht schwer den Pflock in die Erde zu treiben und das Seil daran festzumachen.

Für Mircea war das neu, denn für gewöhnlich durfte er sich stets frei bewegen, wenn sie irgendwo Halt machten. Selten hatte der Graf den Hengst angepflockt und es störte das perfekte Vertrauen zwischen ihnen.

Graf von Krolock war sich des Vorwurfs in Mirceas Augen nur zu sehr bewusst und klopfte dem Rappen beschwichtigend den Hals.

„Ich weiß. Aber du musst diesmal genau hier bleiben, alter Freund. Wenn jemand dich findet, bin ich verloren. Sie werden bemerken, das ich gelogen habe. Vielleicht wird ihnen sogar auffallen, was dir nicht entgangen ist... Du weißt es, nicht wahr? Du weißt das ich jetzt genauso bin, wie das Wesen, vor dem du mich im Wald warnen wolltest..... Wenn ich doch nur auf dich gehört hätte mein Freund....“ er lehnte die Stirn gegen den Hals des Tieres und lauschte eine weile den kleinen, fast tröstend klingenden Lauten, die der Rappe von sich gab, ehe er ihm wieder in die Augen sah und und ihm sanft die Nase streichelte.

„Ich darf nicht riskieren, das du mich unabsichtlich verrätst, weil du herum streunst, oder gar nach Hause läufst..... Sei mir nicht böse..... “ Er nahm ihm den Sattel ab und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Heute Abend bin ich wieder hier, mein Freund....“ Mit diese Worten überließ er sein Pferd sich selbst und ging in Richtung der Ruine davon. Die im beginnenden Zwielicht im Wald noch immer tiefere Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn schon bald und entzog ihn Mirceas ihm folgendem Blick.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Langsam näherte sich Krolock der Ruine. Einmal musste es eine Art Kapelle gewesen sein, wenn ihm auch nicht klar war, warum jemand so weit draußen im Wald eine Kapelle errichten würde... Der Platz um die Stelle die das kleine, halb verfallene Bauwerk, bei dem man noch die geborstenen Überreste eines Turms erkennen konnte umgab, war überwuchert von Moos, Flechten und Efeu. Aber dazwischen gab es Stellen, wo die dunkle Erde unberührt von pflanzlichem Bewuchs war. Hier wirkte der Boden....aufgewühlt. Hier und dort standen noch Überreste zerfallener Grabsteine. Eine dumpfe, beklommene Atmosphäre lag über diesem Gott verlassenen Ort.

Die Menschen der Umgebung mieden ihn. Er wurde nur sehr selten und dann sehr gedämpft und verstohlen erwähnt. Dieser Platz galt als Unglücksort und jeder wurde gewarnt, sich zu hüten auch nur in die Nähe zu geraten....

Als Mensch hatte selbst Graf von Krolock es vorgezogen selten an diesem Ort vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte nie Angst empfunden, aber es war ihm hier nie sehr wohl zumute gewesen. Genug um auch ihn fernzuhalten, wenn es sich einrichten lies. Und selbst jetzt noch beschlich ihn ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht einordnen konnte.

Etwas stimmte nicht.... Und dieses Gefühl sorgte dafür, das seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten und verursachte ihm ein prickelndes Gefühl zwischen den Schulterblättern, als er die Ruine betrat und sich dem gähnenden Schlund der verwitterten Treppe näherte, die in die Gewölbe unter der Ruine hinab führte. Plötzlich verstärkte sich dies Gefühl noch. Es erinnerte ihn an.....

„Aaaaah! Unser jüngstes Kind der Finsternis ist also Heim gekehrt!“

Er erkannte diese Stimme! Als sei es erst vor einer Minute gewesen, klang sie wieder in seinen Ohren.....

„_Der hohe Herr glaubt also nicht an uns! Unsinn sind wir?! Ammenmärchen?! Wir werden ja sehen, ob du daran glaubst, wenn du selber einer von uns bist, Graf von Krolock!_.....“

„DU!!!“

Das ebenmäßige Gesicht verfinsterte sich plötzlich. Die Lippen pressten sich zu einer grimmigen Linie zusammen und in den eisblauen Augen brannte dunkles Feuer, als sie unter den eng zusammengezogenen Brauen hervor den Angreifer aus dem Wald anstarrten.

Victor von Krolock verlor selten die Beherrschung, aber in diesem Moment war eine solche Gelegenheit gefährlich nahe. Aber seinen Gegenüber schien das nicht im geringsten zu beeindrucken. Statt dessen kam er langsam aus dem Schatten hervor, den der Rest des gefährlich windschiefen Daches in das Innere der Ruine warf. Und zum ersten mal sah Graf von Krolock jenes Monster klar vor sich. Es war ein Mann, doch seine wächsernen Züge hatten etwas höchst feminines. Zu Lebzeiten mochte ihm eine fast mädchenhafte Schönheit eigen gewesen sein, bevor das Alter sie verwischte. Verblasste Fältchen deuteten darauf hin, das er so alt gewesen sein mochte, wie der Graf selbst, vielleicht auch älter. Zerzaustes, aschblondes, durch viele weiße Strähnen fast farbloses Haar hing schmierig und strähnig um sein Gesicht. Die langen Fingernägel und was von der Haut zu sehen war starrte vor Dreck und trieben dem Grafen einen angewiderten Schauder über den Rücken. Er war ein klein wenig größer als der Graf, hielt sich aber bei weitem nicht so gerade. Seine Kleidung mochte einmal von gutem schwarzen Tuch gemacht worden sein. Jetzt war sie so verdreckt, das sie eine graubraune Färbung angenommen hatte. Höhnisch grinste er ihn mit schmalen Lippen an, während er den Grafen von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du deine erste Mahlzeit bereits hinter dich gebracht. Sehr gut! Jetzt gehörst du wahrlich zu uns!“

Ein eisiger Schauder durchlief den Grafen bei diesen Worten und etwas zwang ihm das Bild von Elisabeth auf, die leblos in seinen Armen lag.

„Oh, je!“ sein Gegenüber schnalzte gespielt missbilligend und sah ihn gekünstelt rügend an.

„Deine eigene Frau! Wie furchtbar!“ Dann grinste er Seine Exzellenz bösartig an und seine Augen wurden hart. „Du solltest lieber froh sein das du sie los bist, statt ihr wie ein altes Weib hinterher zu trauern! Eine kleine nutzlose Schlampe von einem Emporkömmling war sie! Sie wäre dir jetzt sowieso nur lästig geworden! Abgesehen davon hättest du dir diese nutzlose, unfruchtbare Dirne schon vom Hals schaffen müssen, als sie für das einzige zu dem Frauen gut sind nichts mehr taugte! Abgesehen davon: so eine wie die wirft man vielleicht ins Bett, aber man heiratet sie nicht!“

Eine mörderische Kälte legte sich über Seine Exzellenz und sein Innerstes schien zu gefrieren. Seine Gesichtszüge, die eben noch so viel Wut und Zorn hatten erkennen lassen erstarrten plötzlich zu einer Ausdruckslosen Maske, die alle Emotionen geschickt unter sich verbarg.

Sein Arm glitt scheinbar Wärme suchend unter den schlichten schwarzen Mantel aus schwerer Wolle, während seine Finger in Wahrheit nach dem Dolch tasteten, den er stets bei sich trug.

Für diese Beleidigung würde er bezahlen! Er hatte es niemals geduldet das jemand derart über Elisabeth sprach! Niemals! Und er würde es nicht dulden, solange noch ein Fünkchen Kraft in ihm war! Seine Finger näherten sich unbemerkt dem Dolchgriff während sein ahnungsloses Opfer sich weiter um Kopf und Kragen redete.

„' Den Fluch brechen', pah !“ der Vampir lies wieder das kalte, freudlose Bellen hören, das ihm als Lachen diente. „Das hier ist ein ' Fluch' der nicht gebrochen werden kann, ganz gleich wie sehr du es auch versuchst! Es gibt kein Mittel gegen den Tod, Victor von Krolock! Es hätte verhindert werden können, in dem du am Leben geblieben wärst! Du hast nicht viel von meinem Blut gekostet. Du bist ein wirklich sturer Hund! Wenn du den Blutverlust und die Verletzungen durchgestanden und wieder gesund geworden wärst, hättest du sterben können, ohne zu einem von uns zu werden. Bis deine Zeit gekommen wäre, hätte das Blut, das du gekostet hast, lange seine Macht dich zu verändern verloren. Aber du bist gestorben! Du bist am Wundfieber der Wunden gestorben die ich dir beigebracht habe!“ er lachte schallend, als könnte es für ihn nichts zufriedenstellendereres geben. „Ich wollte sehen, wie du dich gegen dein Schicksal auflehnst, während du doch völlig machtlos bist, es aufzuhalten! Und, unter uns gesagt: du warst noch erbärmlicher als ich dachte!“ Höhnisch grinste er den Grafen an, ohne zu bemerken, wie dessen Hand sich in Reichweite des verborgenen Dolches schob.

„Es war amüsant zu verfolgen wie die Sterblichen, in die du deine gesamte Hoffnung gesetzt hast zugelassen haben, das das Fieber dich tötet! Tatsächlich könnte man sagen sie sind sie die Schuldigen an deinem.... Zustand!“ er warf den Kopf zurück und lies erneut das grausame Lachen hören.

Unbemerkt schlossen sich in diesem Moment Victors Finger um den Dolchgriff und zogen ihn geräuschlos aus der Scheide.

Nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet etwas von dem brodelnden Vulkan in seinem Inneren. Einzig die blassen Augen brannten mit einem kalten Feuer, das gefährlicher war als jeder Zorn.

Niemals während seiner bisherigen Existenz war er so gefährlich gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Und in den kommenden Jahrhunderten sollte es keinen zweiten Augenblick wie diesen geben, an dem sich die zwei Seelen in seiner Brust so eins waren, wie in diesem Moment.

Doch sein Gegenüber merkte nichts von der drohenden Gefahr die über ihm hing wie ein zum Schlag erhobenes Schwert.

„Aber nach dem du dieses unwürdige Weibstück nun los bist, wirst du begreifen, welchen Unsinn du dir eingeredet hast! Du bist nun auf ewig einer von uns! Und nur die aufgehende Sonne, das Feuer und ein Pflock durchs Herz können ein Ende mit dir machen! Du bist tot und das Leben wie du es gekannt hast liegt für immer jenseits deiner Möglichkeiten!“ erneut warf er lachend den Kopf zurück und der Graf nutze diesen Moment um die Hand mit dem Dolch ein weiteres Stück hervor zu ziehen....

„Aber da du das sicher begriffen hast, wirst du dich, wich ich es für dich vorgesehen habe, für deine Art nützlich machen!“

„Du hast mein Wort darauf!“ Fauchte der Graf und riss die Hand mit dem Dolch hoch.

Mit einer einzigen fließenden, geübten Bewegung glitt der Dolch über die Kehle des Vampirs und schlitzte sie sauber von einem Ende zum anderen auf. Er stolperte rückwärts und fiel hintenüber über einige geborstene Steine. Entsetzt sah er zu Krolock hoch – dem Feind mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Erst jetzt hatte dieser die glatte Maske fallen lassen, die er schon zu Lebzeiten so trefflich aufzusetzen gelernt hatte. Unbändige Wut, Schmerz und eine Rachsucht die jenseits allen sterblichen Maßes war entstellten das ebenmäßige Gesicht und die Augen waren zwei Splitter aus brennendem Eis.

„Ich habe geschworen, das du büßen wirst, für das was du getan hast! Für das, was du aus mir gemacht hast! Ein Monster dem das Blut seiner eigenen Frau an den Händen klebt! Und dafür das du es gewagt hast ihr Andenken zu besudeln! Das Andenken einer Frau die ein Engel auf Erden gewesen ist!“ er bückte sich nach einem herabgefallenen Ast des Baumes, der neben der Ruine wuchs und brach ihn über seinem Knie entzwei. Eines der Beiden Stücke war sehr spitz und eignete sich vortrefflich für die Aufgabe die er ihm zugedachte hatte.

„Ich werde herausfinden ob die Geschichte mit dem Pflock durch das Herz wahr ist – und zwar an dir! Das soll der Nutzen sein, von der ich meiner 'Art' sein werde! Ich werde dich aus ihren Reihen entfernen! Und jeder Vampir der mir nicht bedingungslos gehorchen will, wird das selbe Schicksal erleiden wie du! Und dich werde ich als ersten in die Hölle schicken, wo du hingehörst!“

„Nein....! Nicht......“ gurgelte der andere, aber es war schon zu spät. Wie ein Speer fuhrt ihm der spitze Ast zwischen die Rippen. Der Vampir schrie. Dann lag er still und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Mag die Sonne verbrennen was von dir übrig ist!“ fauchte der Graf. „Das war für dich, meine Liebste,“ flüsterte er dann. „Vergib mir....“

Er warf den Ast heftig zu Boden und sah sich rasch um. Die Sonne würde in einigen Minuten aufgehen.... Es war Zeit dieses Monster sich selbst und dem Schicksal zu überlassen, das es sich selbst geschmiedet hatte....

Er stieg die Treppe hinunter in das alte Gewölbe. Es roch muffig nach Moder und Verfall. Früher mochte es ein ordentlicher, würdevoller Platz gewesen sein, an dem man die wichtigen Verstorbenen einer längst vergessenen Gemeinschaft bestattet hatte, doch jetzt war es nur noch ein finsteres, feuchtes, dreckiges Loch.

Aber es würde genügen und ihn vor der Sonne bewahren, bis er eine andere Lösung gefunden hatte...

Seufzend streckte er sich auf dem saubersten Stück Boden aus, das er finden konnte.

„An diesem Morgen stirbt er also endgültig, Elisabeth, meine Geliebte, der Mann den du geliebt hast.... Denn wenn die Schatten der Nacht fallen, wird es ein anderer Mann sein, als der, den du gekannt hast – auch wenn er das selbe Gesicht hat, mein Schatz,“ flüsterte er heiser. „Er wird lügen und betrügen um sich selbst zu bewahren. Aber er wird dich und den Mann der einst war immer im Herzen tragen...... Und wenn es einen Weg gibt, diesem Alptraum zu entkommen und wieder zu dem zu werden, was ich einst war, dann werde ich ihn finden...... Und dich werde ich so lange suchen, bis ich dich gefunden habe. Denn ich weiß, das du zu mir zurückkehren wirst, irgendwann.... So wie du es immer getan hast..... Ich werde auf dich warten, mein Schatz.... Wie lange... es... auch ..dauert.....“

Er konnte nicht länger gegen den Schlaf ankämpfen. Als die Sonne sich über den Horizont erhob versank er in Schlaf. Doch es war nicht länger der eines Sterblichen. Es war das kalte, dunkle Vergessen in den Armen des Todes, der alle Träume und Gedanken, jeden Funken des Lebens auslöschte und ihn erst wieder frei geben würde, wenn die rote Abendsonne hinter dem Horizont verschwand.....

Doch wie er selbst gesagt hatte, würde es eine anderer Victor von Krolock sein, der sich bei Einbruch der Dämmerung erheben sollte. Ein bleicher Schatten dessen, was er einst gewesen war, denn auf eine Art war er gestorben. Nicht als sein Körper den Kampf gegen das Fieber verlor und das verderbte Blut, das er schon in sich trug, ihn ebenfalls zu einem Verdammten machte, sondern mit der Frau, die in seinen Armen gestorben war....

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	7. Aus den Gräbern und Ruinen werden Tote aufersteh'n

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management... 

Das erste was er bemerkte als er zu sich kam war, das er alleine war. „Elisabeth....“ murmelte er leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Elisabeth, wo bist du? ..... Ist es schon wieder Zeit zum aufsteh'n?“ Er wartete eine Weile vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Als er die Augen aufschlug und das modrige Gewölbe um sich herum erblickte, verflüchtigte sich die kleine Illusion an der er beim aufwachen noch krampfhaft festgehalten hatte und er erinnerte sich wieder an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht.  
Elisabeth würde nicht wieder kommen – nie mehr.  
Er fühlte wie ihm die Trauer Tränen in die Augen trieb und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Ihm wurde schmerzhaft bewusst wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte und sie vermisste. Er würde sie immer vermissen....  
Der Graf setzte sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Er brauchte einige Herzschläge lang um sich wieder etwas zu sammeln und sich zu erheben. Er fühlte mit absoluter, unfehlbarer Gewissheit, das die Sonne soeben hinter dem Horizont versunken war. Und diese Erkenntnise brachte einen anderen Gedanken mit sich.  
In den vergangenen Stunden war Elisabeth gefunden worden und er konnte sich die Aufregung lebhaft vorstellen die im Schloss herrschen musste. Sein Sohn erlebte wohl gerade die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens und er war nicht in der Lage ihm dabei zur Seite zu stehen.... Dieser Gedanke tat weh – sehr weh, denn was dem Herbert jetzt gegenüber stand und ertragen musste war ganz allein seine Schuld.... Und doch würde er in dieser Nacht nicht nach Hause zurückkehren können, wenn er sich nicht selbst verraten wollte.... Er hatte alles genau durchdacht. Er hatte sich eine Erklärung für sein Verschwinden zurecht gelegt, das in allen überprüfbaren Punkten stimmig war und auch seinen ' Zustand ' erklären würde. Die einzige Person die seine Worte Lügen strafen konnte war tot und die Wahrheit würde mit ihr zu Grabe getragen werden....  
Aber dennoch. Ehe er zurückkehrte gab es noch vieles zu bedenken und herauszufinden. Der Graf strich den Schmutz von seinem Reisemantel und verließ das muffige Gewölbe mit dem Vorsatz nach seinem Pferd zu sehen. Als er die Treppe hinauf gestiegen war und in den zerfallenden Reste des nahezu dachlosen Gebäudes heraus kam, herrschte um ihn das matte Dämmerlicht das nach Sonnenuntergang noch eine kleine Weile überdauert, ehe die Schatten der Nacht es restlos verschlingen.  
'Das ist es also was mir vom Sonnenlicht bleibt,' dachte der Graf traurig. ' Ein blasser, schwacher Abglanz. Ebenso wie von meinem eigenen Leben....'  
Er sah sich die nähere Umgebung an. Nicht länger menschlich war ihm dieser Ort noch immer unangenehm. Und im letzten, schwachen Licht des Tages bemerkte er auch, was ihm an diesem Morgen entgangen war. Er war keines Wegs allein an diesem Ort! Doch diese unsichtbaren Wesen waren genauso wenig menschlich wie er selbst. Er fühlte ihre Gegenwart, und sie war wie die dieses anderen Vampirs, nicht wie die eines Menschen....   
Auch hörte er seltsame, schabende Geräusche aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen. Manche schienen weiter entfernt – andere ganz nah! Und jetzt, jetzt sah er sogar wo das Geräusch herrührte! Ganz in seiner Nähe hatte sich eine dünne, mit langen Nägeln bewerte Hand aus dem Boden gewühlt! Ihr folgte eine weite und bald entwandt sich eine dürre, Dreck starrende Gestalt dem Boden – an genau einem jener Plätze, wo die Erde aufgewühlt und völlig frei von Pflanzen Art war! Der Graf erschauerte. Er blickte sich um, drehte sich dabei um seine eigene Axe und sah, das sich überall um die Ruine weitere Gestalten aus dem Boden wühlten. Der Graf beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Schauspiel und schüttelte entsetzt weiter in die Ruine zurückweichend den Kopf. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Er fühlte sich als sei er in einem Alptraum gefangen!  
Und doch.... Plötzlich machten die Worte des Vampirs den er an diesem Morgen vernichtet hatte Sinn für ihn. Es gab mehr als nur eine Hand voll ihnen, wie er schon verzweifelt gehofft hatte.  
Graf von Krolock schluckte krampfhaft an dem Kloß der ihm mit einem Mal im Hals zu stecken schien. Doch während er zusah wie sich immer mehr Vampire aus ihren Gräbern heraus gruben straffte er seine Schultern und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Erneut setzte er sie Emotions lose Maske auf. Keine dieser Kreaturen sollte wissen wie sehr ihn dieses Schauspiel entsetzte – ja, sogar beängstigte! Ihn der in seinem ganzen Leben vor fast nichts Angst gehabt hatte!  
Die anderen schienen ihn noch nicht zu bemerken und dies verschaffte ihm Zeit, wieder zu seiner Fassung zurück zu finden und seine Emotionen zu beherrschen.  
Es war schließlich eine Frau, die ihn zuerst bemerkte und auf ihn z u kam. Sie war klein und dürr. struppiges, verfilztes Haar hing um ihre Schultern und ihre Kleidung bestand eigentlich nur noch aus dreckigen Fetzen.   
„Du bist das also,“ sagte sie mit dunkler, rauchiger Stimme, die man bei einer so kleinen Frau kaum vermutet hätte, „Dich hat Kastor ausgewählt....“  
„Ausgewählt wofür?“ entgegnete Graf von Krolock ruhig, auch wenn es ihn störte mit solch unverschämter Vertraulichkeit von jemand angesprochen zu werden, den er überhaupt nicht kannte und dem dieses Recht niemals zugestanden worden war.  
„Ich bin sicher, das er das bereits erklärt hat. Immerhin sagte er uns, er hätte dich auserwählt!“  
„Auserwählt wofür, Frau! Erklärt Euch deutlicher!“ entgegnete er ungeduldig.  
Allmählich schien sie jedoch zu ahnen, das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie späte an ihm vorbei in die Ruine, ganz so als ob sie nach jemandem suchte.  
„Wo ist Kastor? fragte sie schließlich unsicher.  
„In der Hölle von der de Papisten immer reden, hoffe ich! Wo er hingehört! Er hat bezahlt für die Verbrechen die er begangen hat!“  
„Verbrechen?! Welche Verbrechen!“ ein weiterer Vampir mischte sich jetzt ein. Er war nahezu so groß wie der Graf selbst, aber grauhaarig und hager mit sich lichtendem Haaransatz, dünnen Lippen und insgesamt sehr verkniffenen Zügen, doch nichts desto Trotz ebenso Dreck besudelt wie der Rest von ihnen.   
Die blassen Augen des Grafen richteten sich mit eisiger Kälte auf seinen neuen Gegenüber. „Sieh' mich an!“ fachte er. „Glaubst du, ich wollte jemals sein, was ich jetzt bin!?“  
„Du solltest das Geschenk das dir zu Teil geworden ist lieber zu schätzen lernen, Kleiner! Es wird nicht einfach an jeden verschwendet!“ entgegnete der ältere Vampir streng.  
Graf Von Krolock fühlte seine Beherrschung rapide dahin schwinden und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, in denen es Gefährlich blitzte.  
„Wie habt Ihr mich gerade genannt!?! Eures Gleichen hat mich ' Herr Graf ' oder ' Eure Exzellenz' zu nennen!“   
Der grauhaarige wandte sich der kleinen Vampirin zu. „Und dieser hier soll uns in ein besseres Leben führen, Hildiko? Hat Kastor jetzt voll und ganz den Verstand verloren?“  
„Wenn Ihr nicht vorzeitig Kastor Gesellschaft leisten wollt, solltet Ihr jetzt eure Zunge hüten, mein Freund!“ Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, waren die Augen Seiner Exzellenz noch schmaler geworden. Seine Stimme war kalt, gefährlich ruhig und sprach von allergrößter Entschlossenheit.  
Jetzt war er nicht der rachsüchtige Mensch der an diesem Morgen noch seine tote Frau gerächt hatte. Er hatte einen harten, kalten Blick, der ihm in seiner gesamten sterblichen Existenz fremd gewesen war. Gleichzeitig vielen alle Skrupel und Ängste von ihm ab. Aus ihm sprach nicht mehr der Mensch, sondern das Wesen der Finsternis.  
Er sah sich kurz um. Alle Vampire hatten sich ihnen genähert und verfolgten aufmerksam den Streit. Graf Von Krolock schätzte das etwa zwei Dutzend von ihnen da waren.  
„Lass mich eines klar stellen,“ sagte er leise – und er war sich vollkommen sicher das ihn alle hörten - „Die Umstände die dazu führten, das ich jetzt 'einer von euch' bin, tun nichts zur Sache. Ich bin immer noch der Graf, Herr über dieses Land und alle seine Einwohner – lebende ebenso wie tote! Und jeder, der mich heraus vordert oder meine Befehle missachtet wird teuer dafür bezahlen! Habt ihr mich verstanden?!“ Er lies seine Augen der Reihe nach über alle Anwesenden gleiten.  
„Und wer sagt Euch, das wir nicht den Gehorsam verweigern werden, Herr Graf ?“erklang plötzlich eine Stimme. Sine Exzellenz wandte sich dem Sprecher zu. Einem kleinen Mann, mit struppigen schwarzen Haaren, der einmal ein ansehnlicher, stattlicher Mensch gewesen sein mochte, bevor er zu einem Dreck starrenden, Lumpen tragenden Scheusal verkommen war.  
Graf Von Krolock musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und bedachte ihn dann mit dem verachtungsvollste Blick, den er meistern konnte.  
„Und welchen Nutzen hätte das für euch? Wenn ihr mir nich alle heute Nacht ewige Treue schwört, verrate ich den Sterblichen alles was ich weiß! Ich werden diesen Ort ebenso Preis geben wie jeden Vampir, der sich hier aufhält!“ seine Stimme war fest und entschlossen.  
„Das würdet ihr nicht wagen!“ keuchte die Stimme einer Frau und er hörte mit Zufriedenheit, das sie sich zum wiederholten Mal um eine korrekte Anrede bemühten. „Ihr würdet selbst vernichtet werden!“  
„Ach! Und ihr glaubt ich fürchte mich davor?!“ Mit einem Schlag herrschte atemlose Stille. „Ich habe dieses Dasein weder gewählt noch jemals begehrt. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu euch nichts zu verlieren und lasse meine Angelegenheiten in guten Händen zurück! Könnt ihr das Gleiche auch von euch behaupten?“   
„Ihr würdet niemals alle eurer Art die es in diesem Land gibt mit euch in den Tod reißen!“ erklang eine weitere Stimme.  
„Wenn ihr wirklich wollt, das ich euch das Gegenteil beweise, dann versucht mir zu trotzen! Ihr wollt etwas von mir! Nicht umgekehrt! Ich selbst würde mich nur allzu bereitwillig der süßen Umarmung des ewigen Nichts überantworten! Was aus euch wird kümmert mich dann nicht mehr! Mögen die sterblichen also tun was sie wollen und ihr begonnenes Werk an euch vollenden!“ Er funkelte sie grimmig an.  
„Wenn ihr das verhindern wollt, ist euer Treueschwur und immer währender Gehorsam der Preis, den ihr mir für die Erhaltung eurer Existenz schuldet!“ Erneut glitten seine Augen langsam über alle Versammelten. „Also? Ich höre!“  
Viele von ihnen murrten und zornige Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Viele dachten es, aber eine Vampirin, die als sie eine Kreatur Luzifers wurde schon ein altes Weib war, sprach es schließlich aus.   
„Und was für eine Art von Leben erwartet uns unter Eurer Herrschaft, Eure Exzellenz ?!“ Sie spie die beiden letzten Worte förmlich aus.  
Graf von Krolock hatte unterdessen mit dieser Frage gerechnet und war vorbereitet.  
„Ihr habt mein Wort, das ich mein Wissen niemals preisgebe, solange ihr euch an eure Eide erinnert! Ihr mögt euch eure Opfer unter jenen suchen, die sich des Nachts hier in die Wildniss der Wälder verirren. Aber niemals dürft ihr einen sterblichen zu Unseresgleichen machen, ohne das ich euch zuvor meine Erlaubnis erteile!  
„Was?!“ fauchte jener grauhaarige, verkniffene Bursche, der den Grafen zuvor noch ' Kleiner' genannt hatte. „Seid wann darf nur eines von uns entscheiden, wann unsere Zahl vergrößert wird? Dieses Recht einen Sterblichen unseren Reihen hinzu zu fügen steht uns allen zu! Und wie sollen wir uns hier draußen ernähren?! Die elenden Sterblichen verirren sich bei Nacht nur selten in die Wälder! Und das auch noch immer seltener!“  
„Was eure Rechte sind und was nicht, bestimme ich! Und niemand sonst! Was eure Nahrung betrifft: Menschen müssen manchmal Wochen lang hungern und die meisten überleben es! Erzählt mir nicht das ihr das nicht überstehen könnt, die ihr nicht mehr im Stande seid Hungers zu sterben!“  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Menge, die ihn ungläubig und bisweilen sogar entsetzt anstarrte.  
„Wenn euch meine Bedingungen jedoch so wenig zusagen, könnt ihr immer noch der Alternative eurer Vernichtung den Vorzug geben....“ Er sagte dies mit einem boshaften kleinen Lächeln, das ihm zu Lebzeiten fremd gewesen war und seine Stimme troff vor geheuchelter Nachsicht. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck weder hart und er sprach weiter.  
„Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles! Niemals sollt ihr die Menschen behelligen, die als Diener in meinem Schloss leben! Habt ihr mich verstanden?! Wehe euch, wenn auch nur einem von ihnen ein Haar gekrümmt wird!“ Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete er der Reihe nach die Schar der Vampire, die mit zunehmender Resignation seinen Blick erwiderte.  
Einige Momente herrschte absolute Stille unter den Versammelten. Dann lies sich Hildiko vernehmen, die kleine Vampirin die den Grafen zuerst angesprochen hatte.  
„Kastor hatte uns versprochen, das Ihr dafür sorgen würdet, das wir unser Dasein in einer annehmbaren Lebensart verbringen würden.... Was habt Ihr dazu zu sagen? Was soll daraus werden?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte und Graf von Krolock war sicher, das sie sich vor der Antwort fürchtete Nun, sie hatten allen Grund dazu!!  
Er verzog spöttisch den Mund und lies seine Augen viel sagend über die Versammelten schweifen. Sie waren allesamt so schmutzig und verschmiert von Erde, das ihr Anblick wahrhaftig kein schöner war.  
„Lebensart wollt ihr? Ich nehme an, ihr würdet gerne wie feine Herrschaften in meinem Schloss residieren und die Rechte über dieses Land sprechen! So hatte sich Kastor das doch wohl gedacht, nicht wahr? Das ich seine Marionette sein soll während ihr in diesem Land tut, was immer euch gefällt! Das könnte euch so passen!  
Seid versichert: Ihr habt in meinen Augen nicht mehr Stellung als mein gemeines Volk!   
Lebensart wollt ihr? Die müsst ihr Euch erst einmal verdienen!“ zornig funkelte er sie an und erkannte an ihren betretenen Mienen, das er mit seinen Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Doch während seine Augen über die völlig verdreckte, zerlumpte Ansammlung der Vampire glitt stieg ein neues Gefühl in ihm hoch. Eines das von seiner menschlichen Seele stammte. Er empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid mit diesen heruntergekommenen Kreaturen.  
Er mochte nicht viel für sie übrig haben, doch auch für sie trug er nun Verantwortung – ganz gleich ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Was hatte er Herbert immer gepredigt? ' Manche Aufgaben musst du übernehmen, egal ob es dir gefällt das man sie dir aufgebürdet hat oder nicht. Und du musst die Verantwortung dafür genauso tragen, wie für alles andere....' Graf von Krolock seufzte unwillig und seine Züge entspannten sich ein wenig.  
„Ihr mögt es nicht verdient haben, aber ein wenig sollte sich schon jetzt ändern, nehme ich an...“ Er atmete tief durch. „Nun gut. Ihr sollt anständige Kleidung erhalten. Aber ich will nicht mehr sehen das ihr euch damit wie Maulwürfe durch den Dreck wühlt! Von heute an braucht ihr eine saubere Schlafstatt!“  
„Ach, und wo?“ fragte ein weiterer Vampir aus deren Menge.  
„Was ist mit diesen alten Gewölben hier? Wenn ihr sie sauber haltet und mit einer ordentlichen Falltür versehen sollte sie brauchbar und für euch alle ausreichend sein!“  
Stille herrschte um ihn herum und er erntete skeptische Blicke. Graf Krolock hob fragend eine schmale schwarze Braue.  
„Ihr habt Einwände?“  
Zögernd antwortete ein Vampir, der noch in früher Jugend zu ihrer Schar gestoßen war.  
„Bislang durfte nur der jeweilige Älteste dort schlafen. Kastor wollte....“  
„Was Kastor wollte oder nicht kümmert uns nicht mehr! Kastor brennt jetzt in den Feuern der Hölle von denen die Papisten immer reden! Jetzt zählt nur noch was ich sage, habt ihr das immer noch nicht verstanden?!“ Streng sah er sie der Reihe nach an.   
„Also, nehmt ihr meine Bedingungen an? Oder werden wir alle Staub sein, wenn die Sonne das nächste Mal versinkt?“  
Erst blickte er in die Runde und wartete dann ab, wofür sie sich entschließen würden. Sie drängten sich dicht zusammen und schienen gemeinsam zu entscheiden.  
Der Graf lies ihnen diese Zeit, die sie so offensichtlich benötigten. Er konnte nicht erwarten sie ihnen ebenso leicht fiel, wie sie es für ihn gewesen wäre....  
Er starrte in den Wald hinaus während er wartete und betrachtete die Bäume im Mondlicht.  
Trotz der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit sah er schärfer als jemals in seinem sterblichen Leben. Die Welt bei Nacht bestand nicht nur aus Schattierungen von schwarz und grau, sondern aus Farben, die klarer und schärfer waren, als alles was ein sterbliches Auge jemals sehen konnte. Und der Himmel war nicht das samtene Schwarz seines sterblichen Lebens, sondern von einem intensivem, dunklen Blau, wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Aber dennoch würde er nahezu alles dafür geben, wenn alles wieder so sein könnte, wie noch vor einigen Tagen....  
Seine Gedanken kehrten zu Elisabeth zurück und eine neuerliche Welle von Reue und Sehnsucht überkam ihn. Wieso hatte so etwas geschehen dürfen? Wieso hatte der Himmel zugelassen, das er genau die Frau tötete, die ihm neben ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn das liebste und teuerste war in dieser Welt? Er sah auf zu den Sternen am Himmel, ' Wieso hast du das zugelassen?'   
Auch wenn er diese Frage nicht laut aussprach, hallte sie doch viele Male in seinem Herzen wieder und es wurde ihm schwer seiner Trauer im Angesicht der versammelten Vampire zu kontrollieren. Sich trotzdem zu beherrschen schien ihn alle Kraft zu kosten, die er in sich hatte....  
Und als hätten sie es geahnt hörte die Gruppe zerlumpter und verdreckter Vampire in diesem Moment auf zu murmeln und ersparte ihm somit die Mühe noch länger zu versuchen, nicht mehr als gelegentlich ein paar Worte von dem zu verstehen, was sie da beredeten.  
Der verkniffen wirkende Bursche verkündete schließlich. „Wir nehmen Eure Bedingungen an..... Exzellenz!“ aber man sah ihm an, das ihm diese Entscheidung wenig Freude machte.  
Graf von Krolock selbst war indessen ebenfalls nicht sicher, ob ihn diese Entscheidung freute oder nicht. Im Gegensatz zu manchem der Vampire jedoch zeigte er diese nicht offen und trug einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.  
„Ich habe mit nichts anderem gerechnet,“ entgegnete er denn auch sehr trocken.  
Er taxierte sie wieder der Reihe nach und mancher schien dabei nichts gutes zu befürchten. Sehr gut. Er würde ihnen schon klar machen, wer hier das Sagen hatte!  
„Jetzt fehlt nur noch euer Eid.“  
Er sah sie abwartend an doch keiner der Versammelten rührte sich.  
„Auf die Knie!“ bellte er schließlich wesentlich heftiger als es in seiner Absicht gewesen war.   
Murrend fielen sie denn in zwei unordentlichen Reihen Reihen vor ihm auf dem Waldboden auf ihre Knie nieder, da er sie weiter unnachgiebig mt zusammen gezogenen Brauen anstarrte – einige wie es schien schafte es nur mit Schwierigkeiten ob steifer Glieder. Von vielen aus der Menge erntete er für diese Erniedrigung zornige Blicke. Es war für manchen Vampir und manche Vampirin ein schwer hinzunehmender Schlag ind Gesicht das gerade der jüngste unter ihnen sie derartig behandelte und unter seine Knute zwang!   
Seiner Exzellenz war es jedoch gleich was sie davon hielten. Er hatte getan was er zum Wohl aller für richtig hielt – seien sie nun lebendig oder tot!   
„Legt die rechte Hand über euer Herz – nein, es ist mir egal ob es schlägt oder nicht! Und jetzt wiederholt ihr diese Worte: ' Ich schwöre auf ewig dem Grafen von Krolock zu gehorchen und jedem seiner Befehle bedingungslos zu gehorchen!' Jetzt schwört!“  
„Ich schwöre auf ewig dem Grafen von Krolock zu gehorchen und jedem seiner Befehle bedingungslos zu gehorchen!“ ertönte es zögernd vielfach von den knienden Vampiren vor ihm. Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment lang, was für ein Eid einer Kreatur der Nacht heilig – oder doch wenigstens bedeutsam genug sein konnte, um nicht gebrochen zu werden.   
„Schwört im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes den Eid den ihr abgelegt habt niemals zu brechen!“  
„Ich schwöre im Namen der Hölle, des Feuers und des Blutes den Eid den ich abgelegt abe niemals zu brechen!“ antwortete der vielstimmige Chor abermals.   
Mit verengten Augen blickte er die kniende Schar vor ihm an. „Ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, das ihr euch daran haltet. Wenn ihr diesen Eid jemals brecht, wisst ihr, was euch bevor steht!“  
Er seufzte und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Ihr könnt wieder aufsteh'n.“  
Obwohl die Nacht noch jung war, fühlte sich der Graf unsagbar müde. Er wandte sich von der Versammlung ab und ging in die Richtung davon, in der die Lichtung lag, wo er Mircea zurück gelassen hatte.  
„Wo geht Ihr hin?“ rief ihm die raue Stimme der Hildiko genannten Vampirin nach.  
„Das muss euch nicht kümmern! Glaubt ihr etwa ich habe mich nicht um mehr als nur um euch zu kümmern?“ er hielt seine Stimme bewusst abweisend und kühl. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte war eine Eskorte dieser vor Dreck strotzender Gestalten! Er konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen – und er würde es auch einfach nicht ertragen, wenn ihn die anderen jetzt behelligten würden.....  
Er dankte seinen Glücksstern das nicht Schritte hinter ihm vom kommen einiger Vampire kündeten.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

In kurzer Zeit hatte er die Lichtung erreicht und atmete erleichtert auf. Mircea war noch da..... Er schien das beste aus seinen Möglichkeiten gemacht zu haben, denn das Gras war, soweit es ihm das Seil erlaubt hatte, nun recht kurz. Tatsächlich schien er vor sich hin zu dösen.  
Der Graf sah sich aufmerksam um.  
Er würde den Rappen am Morgen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung anpflocken müssen. Das würde wohl ein kleines Problem werden, denn dann war Mircea den ganzen Tag über ohne Wasser....  
Nachdenklich presste der Graf die Lippen zusammen und lies den Blick über die Lichtung schweifen. Schließlich kam er zu dem Ergebnis, das wenig Gras besser war, als gar kein Wasser. Abgesehen davon würde der Hengst am kommenden Abend schon wieder alles im Überfluss haben....  
Graf von Krolock ging auf das schöne Tier zu und pfiff leise.  
Mircea hob den Kopf und kam auf ihn zu, soweit er es konnte. Der Graf lächelte und streichelte sanft die dunkle Nase und die Blesse des Hengstes. „Wie ich sehe hast du den Tag gut überstanden. Sehr gut. Dein zweiter Tag hier wird nicht ganz so angenehm sein wie der erste, aber keine Sorge: dafür sind wir Morgen wieder zu Hause, mein Freund.“  
Während er Mircea streichelte, schwand das Lächeln plötzlich sehr schnell.  
„Ich frage mich, wie sie uns wohl empfangen werden werden, Mircea.... Ich glaube meine morgige Nacht wird noch schlimmer und unangenehmer, als die heutige!“ Er schlang Trost suchend die Arme um den Hals des Pferdes und lehnte die Stirn an das warme Fell. Er fühlte wie Mircea den Kopf auf seine Schulter senkte und ihm sanft warme Atemluft durch die Kleidung schnaubte.  
Der Graf schloss die Augen und klammerte sich fester an das Tier. Er mochte ihm nicht helfen können, aber seine warme, freundliche Gegenwart hatte etwas beruhigendes.  
Als wüsste er nur all zu gut um den Tumult an Gefühlen, den sein Herr durchlitt, gab Mircea leise, tröstende Laute von sich.   
Seine Exzellenz hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie so dastanden. Er verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl und überließ sich dankbar dem Trost seines vierbeinigen Kameraden.  
Als er sich schließlich von Mircea löste, stand der Mond schon hoch über ihnen. Da die Sommernächte kurz waren und die Sonne früh zurück kehrte, würde diese elende Nacht nicht mehr allzu lange dauern.....  
Der Graf lies sich schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen ins Gras fallen. Die Ereignisse dieser Nacht warfen neue Fragen auf, für die er bis zum Morgengrauen Antworten gefunden haben musste.....  
Stunden lang lag er dort im Gras und wälzte ein Problem nach dem anderen im Kopf hin und her und suchte nach möglichst einfachen und unkomplizierten Lösungen, die nicht wieder ein Dutzend neue Probleme mit sich bringen würden....  
Irgendwann glitt sein erschöpfter Verstand in einen Zustand ab, der dem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlaf und Erwachen nahe kam, aber nichts damit gemeinsam hatte, da er die Fähigkeit wie ein Sterblicher zu schlafen für immer verloren hatte. Es war mehr ein Zustand geistiger Betäubung, in dem er sich dessen bewusst war, was um ihn her passierte ohne es wirklich zu beachten oder zu registrieren.   
Das drängende Gefühl das die Sonne bald aufgehen würde war es schließlich, das ihn wieder aufschreckte. Ein Blick zum Himmel sagte ihm, das er lieber nicht noch lange zögern sollte. Er ging zu Mircea hinüber und zog den Pflock aus der Erde. Anschließend platzierte er ihn so im Boden, das Mircea den Bach gerade noch erreichen konnte um zu trinken. Dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem sanften Tätscheln am Hals von dem Rappen und kehrte zu der Ruine zurück.  
Schon lange bevor er sie betrat fühlte er, das sich die anderen bereis in das feuchte Gewölbe zurück gezogen hatten. Tatsächlich schienen einige bereits zu schlafen, als er herein kam.  
Er beachtete jedoch weder die Blicke noch die Hand voll Kommentare die ihm folgten und zog sich statt dessen an jenen Platz zurück, den man in widerwilligem Respekt für ihn freigelassen hatte. Aber er bezweifelte nicht, das gar macher Vampir gehofft gehofft hatte, das er sich einfach der aufgehenden Sonne aussetzen und sie damit von seiner Herrschaft befreien würde. Aber diesen Gefallen konnte er weder ihnen noch sich selbst tun.   
Er streckte sich denn also so würdevoll er es vermochte auf dem Boden aus und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht hatte jemand Mitleid mit ihm, denn während er da lag und die Blicke auf sich ruhen fühlte musste er dieses Mal nicht lange darauf warten, das die gnädige Dunkelheit ihn mit ihre wartenden Arme umschlang.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	8. Glasige Augen, Hände wie Eis......

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Als er aufwachte und die Augen aufschlug schliefen die anderen noch alle. Sich leise von seinem Schlafplatz erhebend nutzte der Graf die günstige Gelegenheit und schlüpfte vorsichtig über die reglosen Körper steigend zur Treppe hinüber und stieg sie leise hinauf.

Noch herrschte das Zwielicht nach Sonnenuntergang. Er beeilte sich besser zurück zu kommen, solange es noch hell genug für Mircea war....

Er erreichte die Lichtung in kurzer Zeit, sattelte Mircea und zäumte ihn wieder richtig auf.

„So, jetzt geht es nach Hause, alter Freund. Lass uns hoffen, das sie uns keinen zu ungemütlichen Empfang bereiten.“ Er klopfte Mircea den langen schlanken Hals und stieg in den Sattel.

Die Ruine und ihre Horde Untoter weiträumig umgehend kehrten sie auf den Waldweg zurück, auf dem sie vor zwei Tagen hierher gekommen waren. Dann trieb Graf von Krolock den Rappen an. Im Schloss musste es immer noch zugehen, wie in einem Ameisenhaufen, in dem jemand mit einem Stock herum gestochert hatte. Und je eher er alles hinter sich brachte, desto besser!

Innerhalb von weniger als einer Stunde erreichten sie den Saum des Waldes eine halbe Meile unterhalb des Schlosses. Seine Exzellenz zügelte Mircea und lies ihn im Schritt weiter gehen. Keine auffällige Hast jetzt, das würde alles verderben....

Gemächlich kamen sie die Straße aus fest getretener Erde herauf und schon nach wenigen Metern hörte er von den Wehrgängen den Ruf 'Da kommt Seine Exzellenz!' Der Graf atmete tief durch und stählte sich für das, was nun kommen musste. Er lies Mircea den Rest des Weges in einem zügige Trab zurück legen. Er hatte es erst halb erreicht, als das schwere Fallgitter sich ratternd hob und das Tor auf schwang. Er war kaum hindurch und im inneren Schlosshof angekommen als auch schon Hauptman Albert mit finsterer Miene auf ihn zu kam.

„Eure Exzellenz! Wo seid ihr gewesen? Wie oft muss ich Euch noch sagen das es zu gefährlich ist, wenn Ihr einfach ohne Eskorte fort reitet, Herr?“

Der Graf machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und lies die Zügel auf Mirceas Hals fallen. „Ich glaube wir haben schon oft genug darüber gesprochen, Hauptmann. Ihr kennt meine Einstellung! Abgesehen davon hat Euch die Frau Gräfin sicher darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, das ich....“

„Nein, Herr.“

Das Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, ganz so als wäre er völlig ahnungslos.

„Was soll das heißen??“ erwiderte er ein wenig brüsk. „Ihr wollt doch nich andeuten das meine Frau ihre Pflichten vernachlässigt und vergessen hat Euch über meine Abwesenheit und meinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren!“

„Nein, Herr. Aber....“

„Was soll das alles, Albert? Raus damit! Ihr kennt mich seit wir beide noch junge Burschen waren! Ihr wisst das ich es nicht schätze, wenn man lange um ein Problem herum redet!“

Der Hauptmann sah den Grafen unsicher an ehe er ungewöhnlich zögernd antwortete. „Exzellenz.... Eure Frau, die Gräfin konnte uns nicht sagen wo Ihr Euch aufhaltet.... sie....“ er stockte und Graf von Krolock sah ihn auffordernd mit gehobenen Brauen an. „..... die Herrin ist vor zwei Tagen gestorben....“

Für einen Moment sah der Graf ihn finster an.

„Wenn das ein dummer Scherz ist, Hauptmann, dann....!“

„Es ist kein Scherz, Herr,“ murmelte Hauptmann Albert leise. „Ihr wisst das ich mir niemals einen so geschmacklosen Scherz erlauben würde.....“

Einen Moment lang herrschte atemlose Stille. Der Graf schluckte und sah ihn mit plötzlich Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch der Hauptmann erwiderte fest den Blick der hellen Augen.

Dann glitt Seite Exzellenz ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Sattel und stürmte an ihm vorbei ins Schloss. Der Hauptmann seufzte. Sein Herz war voller Mitgefühl mit dem Grafen. Es war jetzt gleich wo er gewesen war. Später war noch Zeit genug mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt würde er erst einmal Zeit brauchen, um mit diesem Schock und der Trauer, die folgen musste fertig zu werden. Er winkte einem in der Nähe stehenden Soldaten.

„Dragomir, bring das Pferd Seiner Exzellenz zu den Ställen und sie zu das man sich um ihn kümmert.... Er hat zweifellos eine weite Reise hinter sich.“

Der Mann gehorchte und führte den Hengst in Richtung der Ställe davon. Der Hauptmann selbst nahm seinen Posten auf dem Wehrgang über dem Tor wieder ein. Er sah kurz zu den erleuchteten Fenstern im Schloss hinauf und wieder stieg eine jähe Welle der Sympatie und des Mitleids für den Grafen in ihm auf.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Seine Exzellenz stürmte derweil in fast ungebührlicher Manier durch die von Fackeln erhellten Gänge. Er mochte auf die Gemächer seiner Frau zuhalten, aber er rannte genauso sehr vor der Wahrheit wie vor sich selbst davon. Als er die vertraute Tür erreichte zitterten seine Finger so sehr, das er mehrere Minuten benötigte, ehe er sie öffnen konnte.

Ihr Vorzimmer und der Salon waren genauso ordentlich und behaglich wie immer. Genauso wie er sie zuletzt verlassen hatte.... Ihr Geruch hing noch immer in der Luft.....

Zögernd trat er durch die Tür, die zu ihrem Schlafgemach führte. Einen Moment war er unsicher ob er diesen Raum wirklich betreten sollte. Doch dann drehte er den Türknauf und trat ein. Das Zimmer war in tadellos ordentlichem Zustand, anders als er selbst es zurück gelassen hatte. Das große Himmelbett war ordentlich gemacht und die schweren Vorhänge zurück gezogen und um die vier Pfosten drapiert. Und mehr noch, der Raum war leer. Sie war nicht mehr hier!

Zum ersten Mal seit er zum Schloss zurück gekehrt war fühlte er echte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Wo war sie? Wo war Elisabeth?!

Er ging wie ein Schlafwandler zur Tür hinüber und zog an der Kordel. Während er wartete drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis. Hatte man sie schon beerdigt? War sie bestattet worden ohne das er ihr die letzte Ehre erweisen konnte?.....

Als das überraschte Mädchen herein kam war die erschütterte Haltung des Grafen nicht mehr gespielt und auch das zittern in seiner Stimme war echt.

„Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Frau?“

Das Dienstmädchen versank in einem tiefen Knicks und stotterte schließlich eine Antwort. „Sie..... sie.... man hat sie in..... in der Kapelle aufgebahrt, Eure Exzellenz.....“

Der Graf nickte langsam und in seiner Wange zuckte ein Muskel. Wie jemand der lange krank gewesen war, verließ er leicht schwankend die Gemächer seiner Frau und das Mädchen warf ihm, trotz ihrer von den in der Gesindeküche kursierenden Gerüchten geschürten Angst, mitleidige Blicke hinterher.

Der Graf ging wie betäubt die Treppen hinunter die zu der kleinen Kapelle der Familie von Krolock führten. Er hatte sich nie als besonders gläubig empfunden und er war nicht all zu oft hier gewesen, was ihm häufig kleine Zurechtweisungen des alten Priesters eingetragen hatte, der in regelmäßigen Abständen aus dem drei Tagesmärsche entfernten Kloster herkam, um die Messe zu zelebrieren.....

Aber Elisabeth war dafür öfter hier her gekommen. Auch wenn der Priester nicht zugegen war.....

Die schmalen Doppeltüren standen offen und das Licht vieler Kerzen strahlte bis in den dunklen Flur hinaus.

Die Kapelle war trotz des relativen Reichtums der Familie eher schlicht eingerichtet. Es gab ein paar Ikonen die hier und da aufgehängt worden waren, aber abgesehen von einigen an die Wand gemalten verschnörkelten Ornamenten bildeten sie den einzigen Schmuck.

Auf dem einfachen Steinaltar stand ein geschnitztes Holzkreuz mit Einlegearbeiten aus Silber verziert. Flankiert wurde das Kreuz von zwei hohen weißen Wachskerzen. Auf dem schwarzen Altartuch davor lag eine aufgeschlagene mit Bildern reich verzierte Bibel – eine handschriftlich kopierte Rarität aus einem entlegenen Kloster, die sich schon seit undenklichen Zeiten im Besitz der Familie befand. Der üppige Blumenschmuck aus weißen Lilien und roten Rosen bildete einen grellen Kontrast zu der vorherrschenden düsteren Schlichtheit. Das Taufbecken am Eingang der Kapelle und die steinernen Statuen in den Wandnischen waren ebenfalls mit einem Trauerflor versehen.

In dieser Kapelle hatten sie vor etwas mehr als zwanzig Jahren geheiratet und ihre Ehegelöbnisse abgelegt....

Heute waren die Bänke, die sonst in drei Reihen vor dem Altar standen, zur Seite geräumt, um einer mit dunklen Stoffen drapierten Bare Platz zu machen. Das unangenehme Gefühl ignorierend, das ihn an diesem Ort überkam, näherte er sich der Bahre.

Sie trug ihr bestes Kleid aus blattgrünem Seidenbrokat und passenden Schmuck. Ein dunkles Spitzenhalsband mit den selben grünen Steinen verziert wie ihre Ohrringe verbarg die punktförmigen Male an ihrem Hals und ihr schönes blondes Haar war um das schmale Gesicht herum zu einer eleganten Frisur hergerichtet.

Er hatte vielleicht die Mitte der Bahre erreicht als er plötzlich fühlte, das er keinen schritt weiter gehen konnte. Was als unangenehmes Gefühl begonnen, hatte jetzt die Ausmaße heftigster Übelkeit angenommen und er musste den Impuls unterdrücken die Kapelle schnellstmöglich wieder zu verlassen. Was war das nur? Fragte er sich. Er war so oft in dieser Kapelle gewesen und hatte nie etwas ähnliches erlebt....

Er sah hoch zum Altar und riss sofort einen Arm vor das Gesicht und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Er konnte den Anblick des Kreuzes nicht ertragen, noch keine Sekunde lang!

Als er die Stelle betrachtete, wo er nicht hatte weiter gehen erkannte seine Exzellenz auch warum. Der Schatten, den das hölzerne Kreuz im Licht der Unmengen von Kerzen auf den Boden warf reichte nahezu bis zu jener Stelle heran....

Es war also auch wahr.... Vampire ertrugen den Anblick von Kruzifixen nicht. Zögernd näherte er sich dann wieder soweit er es noch ertragen konnte zu gehen und sank dort neben Elisabeth auf die Knie.

Der Geruch des Todes umgab sie jetzt und erfüllte den Raum. Ein Geruch der zu schwach war, als das ein Mensch ihn hätte wahrnehmen können....

Er schob diesen Gedanken von sich und legte seine Hand über ihre auf ihrem Bauch gefalteten Hände. Eisig kalt waren sie.... Fast noch kälter als seine eigenen.

'Oh, meine Liebste.... verzeih mir!' dachte er. 'Alles ist meine Schuld....!'

Er vergrub den Kopf in dem dunklen Tuch an ihrer Seite und lies die Tränen fallen, die er bislang zurück gehalten hatte.

„Wieso durfte so etwas nur geschehen....“ flüsterte er heiser mit erstickter Stimme.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter . Der Graf verkrampfte sich.

In seinem Schmerz hatte er nicht bemerkt, das sich ihm jemand genähert hatte. Und der Gruch und die Präsenz dieses Jemands sagten ihm, das er ihn sehr gut kannte.

Die verspannten Muskeln entspannten sich, Graf von Krolock hob den Kopf und wischte hastig die verräterischen Spuren der blutigen Tränen fort ehe er sich aufrichtete und umdrehte.

Sein Sohn stand vor ihm, komplett in schwarz gekleidet und mit geröteten Augen, die verrieten, das auch er geweint hatte.

Einen Moment lang sahen sich Vater und Sohn stumm in die Augen. Dann, mit der gleichen Bewegung die die Jahrzehnte lange Vertrautheit zeigte umarmten sie einander. Der Graf klammerte sich wie ein ertrinkender an seinen Sohn und Herbert erwiderte die Umklammerung mit der selben erstickenden Intensität.

In diesem Moment existierten weder der nagende Hunger, das Brennen in seinen Adern noch der süße Geruch von Herberts Blut oder das stetige, gleichmäßige Geräusch seines Herzschlages. Während er fühlte wie Herbert den Kopf an seiner Schulter barg – wie er es als kleiner Junge so oft getan hatte – nahm er nur den Trost der beiden Arme wahr, die ihn fest umschlangen.

Diesen flüchtigen Augenblick lang war es plötzlich wie früher.... Als sei der Schrecken der vergangenen Nächte nur ein böser Traum gewesen und diese Umarmung nur die Versöhnung nach einem heftigen Streit....

Zum ersten Mal seit – wie ihm schien – Wochen konnte er sich fallen lassen, in der sicheren Gewissheit, aufgefangen und festgehalten zu werden. Und er genoss diesen wohltuenden Moment der Schwäche, fühlte sich fast erleichtert dabei eine Weile nicht stark sein und alles fest im Griff haben zu müssen....

Doch dieser Augenblick war zu schnell vorbei. Vorüber noch bevor er bereit war, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er wollte daran festhalten, in diesem einen Moment verharren – aber er fühlte dass Herbert Fragen hatte, die ihm in der Seele brannten.

Er wappnete sich dafür das Geflecht aus Lügen vollends zu beginnen, das er nicht vermeiden konnte und schob seinen Sohn auf Armeslänge von sich.

„Wie?“ fragte er Herbert leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht,“ gestand der jüngere Adlige mit zitternder Stimme. Erst jetzt hatte der Graf Gelegenheit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Herbert Augen waren rot und geschwollen, dunkle Schatten langen darunter und sprachen Bände davon, wie wenig er in den vergangenen Tagen geschlafen hatte. Trotz seiner, wie üblich, makellosen Kleidung bot er, mit den hängenden Schultern und dem von Kummer und mangelndem Schlaf gezeichneten Gesicht, ein Bild des Jammers. Es versetzte dem Grafen einen weiteren schmerzhaften Stich seinen sonst stets gut gelaunten Sohn so sehen zu müssen - zumal ihrer beider Schmerz allein seine Schuld war....

„Ich konnte den Arzt nirgends finden uns schließlich sagte mir der Hauptmann, dass Doktor Jaromir schon vor über einer Woche das Schloss verlassen hat....“ fuhr Herbert mit stockender stimme fort und riss seinen Vater damit aus seinen trüben Gedanken.

„Deine Mutter hat ihn entlassen..... Aber das weiß ich selbst auch erst seit einigen Tagen!“ fügte er hinzu als Herberts anklagender Blick ihn traf.

Jetzt schien diesem auch die drängendste Frage bewusst zu werden, jene die der Graf am meisten gefürchtet und mit der er gerechnet hatte.

„Vater, wo bist du gewesen? Der alte Darius konnte mir nur sagen, du seist fort geritten und würdest wohl den ganzen Tag nicht da sein! Wo bist du gewesen?“

Graf von Krolock hörte auch die Frage, die Herbert nicht ausgesprochen hatte, die aber dennoch in der Luft hing: 'Wo bist du gewesen, als ich dich am meisten gebraucht habe?'

„Ich.... ich bin in der Stadt gewesen, Herbert. Mit keinem Arzt mehr in der Gegend blieb mir ja kaum etwas anderes übrig...... Ich habe mir bei diesem Angriff im Wald irgendetwas zugezogen.... Es ist nichts Lebens bedrohliches....“ fügte er schnell hinzu als er Herberts entsetzten Blick sah.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, was es ist... Nur deine Mutter wusste davon – du kennst das Personal, was glaubst du, was sie über diese Geschichte verbreiten würden? Sie würden Gott weiß was daraus machen!“

Herbert nickte zustimmend und Graf von Krolock fuhr ruhig mit seiner Lüge fort. „Deshalb bin ich solange weg gewesen. Ich musste einen Spezialisten aufsuchen, der sich gerade in der Stadt aufhält und sich mit allerhand obskuren Krankheiten auskennt...... Oh, wenn ich doch nur geahnt hätte....!“ Er lies den Satz unbeendet und senkte den Kopf.

„Was hat er gesagt?“ drängte ihn Herbert weiter. Sein Vater hatte ihn nie belogen und so glaubte er ihm vorbehaltlos jedes Wort.

In diese großen grau-grünen Augen zu schauen, während er ihm nichts als Lügen erzählte und sein Vertrauen missbrauchte, war eines der schwersten Dinge, die er je getan hatte.....

Zögernd fuhr er fort. „Es handelt sich um eine recht seltene Krankheit, genannt....“ er nannte einige Worte in griechisch, einer Sprache die Herbert nicht verstand. „Es gibt dafür nur eine sehr vage Übersetzung. Es bedeutet 'der dunkle Fluch'. Die Krankheit ist nicht heilbar und geht mit einer starken Abwehrreaktion gegen Sonnenlicht und ungewöhnlicher Blässe einher... Aber ich kann damit leben.“

Der Graf sah auf die leblose Gestalt seiner Frau hinunter. „Wenn ich es doch nur geahnt hätte...“

Er schloss die Augen. 'Verzeih mir, Liebste. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg....'

Herbert, der nicht ahnte, dass die Reaktion seines Vaters einen ganz anderen Grund hatte, legte ihm, in einem Versuch Trost zu spenden, die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Selbst wenn du hier gewesen wärst, du hättest es nicht ändern können. Tamara hat sie gefunden.... Es war schon Nachmittag und sie war noch nicht aufgestanden.... und als Tamara nach ihr gesehen hat...“ Herbert hielt inne und schluckte schwer. Dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Als du mit ihr zusammen warst, war da noch alles in Ordnung mit ihr? Ist dir irgend etwas aufgefallen?“

Der Graf runzelte die Stirn und nahm die Haltung eines Menschen ein, der scharf nachdenkt.

„Nein,“ sagte er schließlich leise. „Nein, alles war wie gewöhnlich....“

Er sah wieder in die Augen seines Sohnes, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich waren. Herberts Augen schwammen erneut in Tränen. „Wieso, Vater? Wieso konnte so etwas geschehen?“

Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung warf er sich an die Brust seines Vaters, als ob er immer noch der kleine Junge wäre, der mit einem Vater durch die Gärten tobte.....

Graf von Krolock schlang die Arme um um Herberts Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Sohn....“ flüsterte er heiser, während er ihn in Gedanken stumm anflehte, ihm zu verzeihen.

Wie lange er so dastand, Herbert einfach festhielt und dessen unzusammenhängenden Gedanken lauschte, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

„Wie lange ist es her das du zuletzt geschlafen hast, mein Sohn?“ fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß nicht.....“ murmelte Herbert undeutlich. „.... zwei Tage vielleicht?“

Der Graf schob ihn erneut sanft von sich. „Dann solltest du das jetzt tun. Keine Widerrede! Du siehst zum erbarmen aus! Es wird ihr nichts nützen wenn du krank wirst, weist du....“

Dieses Argument schien Herbert endlich zu überzeugen. Er nickte und drückte ein letztes Mal die Hand seines Vaters ehe er müde davon schlurfte.

Während er ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln nach schaute, bemerkte er, das dieser intime Moment zwischen ihnen beiden beobachtet worden war.... Es überraschte ihn nicht, denn auch Herbert war gekommen, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte, weil er zu sehr auf anderes konzentriert gewesen war. Doch während er den kleinen, untersetzten Priester betrachtete, schwor er sich, dass niemand sich ihm in Zukunft nähern würde ohne das er sich dessen bewusst war! Doch in diesem Fall mochte es sogar recht nützlich sein. Er war sicher, dass der kleine Priester, der das Klatschen allzu sehr liebte, die Geschichte die er gehört hatte später in der Gesindeküche zum Besten geben würde. Der Graf wandte sich dem Mann mit ernster Miene zu, denn es war wohl ausgeschlossen, dass er nur da war, um zu lauschen. Nein, seine Anwesenheit musste einen Grund haben....

„Ja, Vater Anselm?“ fragte er deshalb.

Der Mönch trat mit säuerlicher Miene näher. Zwar hatte seine Exzellenz es nie am gebührenden Respekt dem Geistlichen gegenüber fehlen lassen, aber etwas in seiner Haltung und dem Ton, in dem er zu ihm zu sprechen pflegte, hatten Vater Anselm noch nie gefallen. Es gab hie und da Kleinigkeiten zu bekritteln, aber nichts Handfestes, wie er schon öfter bedauernd festgestellt hatte. Alle Vorwürfe schienen an der schönen, glatten Oberfläche abzuprallen, egal wie er es auch drehte und wendete.

„Es geht um.... Ihre Exzellenz....“ begann der Mönch widerwillig und Graf von Krolock erinnerte sich jäh daran, dass der kleine Priester, der ihn und seine Frau getraut und ihren Ehebund gesegnet hatte, nie allzu begeistert von dieser Verbindung im allgemeinen und Elisabeth im besonderen gewesen war.

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was ist mit ihr?“

„Nun, morgen ist sie drei Tage lang hier aufgebahrt und man sollte an das Begräbnis denken.... Meiner Meinung nach sollte sie ganz am Rande des Familienfriedhofs begraben werden, da sie nicht wie alle anderen von adliger Absta......“

„Sie wird in der Gruft beigesetzt, wie alle anderen Gräfinnen auch!“ fauchte Seine Exzellenz.

„Aber Euer Exzellenz, die Gruft ist bereits voll belegt! Gegenwärtig befinden sich die Gebeine von.....“

„Dann werden sie eben in Gräber auf dem Friedhof umgebettet, wie es schon seit Generationen Brauch ist, Priester!“

Graf von Krolock fühlte sich schier zur Weißglut getrieben. Hatte es nicht genügt das Elisabeth dergleichen im Leben ertragen hatte? Mussten diese Schmähungen jetzt sogar noch im Tod über sie ausgeschüttet werden?! Wollte dieser kleine Dickwanst ihm wohl auch noch vorschreiben, dass man Elisabeth ganz am Rande der Mauer und am besten ohne Grabstein und sonstige Hinweise auf das Grab bei Nacht und Nebel verscharren sollte, nur weil sie nicht Tochter eines Adelshauses gewesen war?

„Sie war eine gute und tugendhafte Frau; eine treue, hingebungsvolle Gattin und eine liebevolle Mutter! Eine pflichtbewusste Gräfin - pflichtbewusster als manche Frau von höherer Abstammung es hätte sein können! Ich möchte das ihr _dass_ in Eurer Traueransprache zum Ausdruck bringt. Wehe Euch, Vater Anselm, wenn ich ein Wort über 'niedere Abstammung' oder 'fehlgeleitete, unglückliche Verbindungen' höre! Oh ja, mir ist der Tratsch, den ihr während all der Zeit über unsere Ehe verbreitet habt nur zu gut bekannt!“ Wütend funkelte er den dicklichen Mönch an.

„Exzellenz! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!“ empörte sich der Mönch, obwohl ihm dieser Fehltritt des Grafen sehr willkommen war. „Drohungen gegen einen Priester sind eine ernsthafte Verfe.....“

„Verleumdung ist eine wesentlich ernsthaftere Verfehlung! 'Du sollst nicht falsches Zeugnis ablegen wider deinen Nächsten!' Dies ist ein Gebot das ihr Euch zu Herzen nehmen solltet!“ Er starrte noch einige Minuten finster auf den kleinen Priester nieder ehe dieser endlich eingeschüchtert nachgab.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Euer Exzellenz... Aber....“

Mit einer harschen Handbewegung schnitt er dem Priester das Wort ab. „Gut! Die Trauerfeier soll morgen Abend eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang beginnen. Ihr werdet eine angemessene Ansprache halten, wie sie einer Gräfin zukommt! Sobald meine Krankheit es mir gestattet, werde ich zu der Trauerfeier hinzu stoßen. Jetzt geht, Ihr dürft Euch entfernen!“

Grummelnd darüber wie ein Dienstbote fort gescheucht zu werden schlurfte Vater Anselm davon.

Der Graf atmete indessen tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und die Kontrolle über sein Temperament wieder zu gewinnen, die ihm nahezu entglitten war.

Als Anselms Schritte in der Ferne so leise geworden waren, dass er sicher sein konnte wieder mit Elisabeth allein zu sein, näherte er sich ihr erneut so weit er es vermochte. Wieder legte er seine Hand über die ihrigen. „Ich kann nicht von Anfang an bei dir sein, Liebste, aber du sollst die Bestattung haben, die dir rechtmäßig zusteht! Ganz gleich was dieser Narr von einem Priester und der Rest der Grafschaft davon halten!“ flüsterte er heiser. „Mögen sie denken was sie wollen, aber diese letzte Ehre wird dir niemand nehmen!“

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Einige Zeit später, der Graf hatte ein raschen Bad genommen und sich seiner Trauer entsprechend gekleidet, empfing Seine Exzellenz den Haushofmeister. Igor war ein drahtiger Bursche der die 60 schon weit überschritten hatte, fast Haarlos bis auf einen büscheligen Kranz weißen Haares, aber immer noch kräftig und dominant führte er die ihm unterstellten Dienstboten mit fester Hand.

„Du wirst dafür sorge tragen, das die Gebeine umgebettet und die Sarkophage frei gemacht werden. Casimir soll die Bleitafel Morgen früh schon vorbereiten und einsetzen.... Der letzte in der Reihe soll ihrer werden.... Der direkt neben dem Kind.....“

Der Alte nickte. „Natürlich, Euer Exzellenz.“

„Und schickt sofort Nachricht an ihre Familie. Selbst wenn sie nicht kommen, sie sollten es wenigstens wissen.....“ Der Graf dachte daran, dass Elisabeths Eltern nicht einmal zur Hochzeit gekommen waren, obwohl man sie eingeladen hatte. Seit ihrem Verlöbnis hatten sie nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Nicht einmal über das Begräbnis ihrer Eltern war sie informiert worden, und es hatte sie tief geschmerzt... Er erwartete nicht, das ihre lebenden Blutsverwandten kommen würden. Es schien als ob sie dächten, dass Elisabeth durch ihre Heirat zu hoch über ihnen stand, als das es noch schicklich gewesen wäre, mit ihr zu verkehren.... Als ob sie auf eine Art durch ihre Ehe für sie gestorben wäre.... Doch der Anstand gebot es, sie in Kenntnis zu setzten, selbst wenn sie selbst es daran hatten mangeln lassen....

Nach dem die letzten Details besprochen waren, verabschiedete sich Igor mit einem letzten '“Mein herzlichstes Beileid, Euer Exzellenz, mein herzlichstes Beileid!“ und schlurfte davon.

Der Graf lehnte sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurück. Der Plan stand ihm klar vor Augen. Heute Nacht würde er noch einmal in seinem Schlafgemach schlafen, doch morgen schon würde er tagsüber bei Elisabeth in der Gruft ruhen. Es war die perfekte Lösung!

Da seit jeher kein Diener die Gruft, außer auf ausdrückliche Anweisung, betreten durfte und diese sie schon allein aus Angst, die Toten zu erzürnen, nicht betraten, würde er dort nur all zu sicher sein. Alles schien perfekt.

Er nahm Papier und Feder zur Hand und schrieb eine Notiz für Herbert. Da er seinen Sohn bis zum nächsten Abend nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen würde, war es besser, ihn auf diese Art kurz zu informieren und ihn wissen zu lassen, was er noch zu tun hatte.

Dies getan lenkte er seine Schritte zu seiner recht umfangreichen Bibliothek. Er brauchte Antworten und eines der Bücher hier mochte sie für ihn bereit halten... Systematisch wählte er Werke aus, die ihm wahrscheinlich schienen und nahm sie mit zurück in seine Gemächer. Dort zog er die schweren Vorhänge und Bettvorhänge vor und schob den Riegel aus Eichenholz vor die Tür um Eindringlingen vorzubeugen.

Dann streckte er sich hinter den verschlossenen Vorhängen auf seinem Bett aus und schlug den ersten der dicken Folianten auf, die er mitgebracht hatte.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	9. Kein Stern zu sehe'n....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe nichts über Orthodoxe Bestattungsriten gefunden. Aber ich nehme an, das sie sich nicht allzu sehr von den in der römisch Katholischen Kirche unterscheiden. Ich bin bei einigen katholischen Beerdigungen gewesen, aber ich selbst protestant. Manches mag so nicht ganz stimmen. Das müsst ihr mir einfach ein bisschen nachsehen. :-)

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Am nächsten Morgen zeigte sich das schloss in Staatstrauer. Die Fahne mit dem Familienwappen auf dem höchsten Turm, die anzeigte, das seine Exzellenz sich im Schloss aufhielt flatterte nur auf Halbmast und aus jedem Fenster hingen dunkle Banner. Und auch im inneren des Schloss waren überall Trauerflore zu sehen.

Doch während das schloss dem äußeren Schein nach in Trauer versunken war, herrschte in seinem inneren aufgewühltes Leben.

Die Diener gaben während sie bei der Arbeit waren allerhand Gerüchte um besten, von denen es nicht unwahrscheinlich war, das der alte Vater Anselm der Urheber war.

Es war von einer seltsamen, seltenen Krankheit die Rede, die sich seine Exzellenz nach eigenen Angaben zugezogen haben wollte. Sein plötzliches Verschwinden hätte daher gerührt, das er einen Spezialisten aufgesucht habe – und nur die Herrin habe darum gewusst.

Das Gerücht machte sehr schnell die Runde und zur Mittagszeit wusste es wohl ein jeder im Schloss. Aber Graf von Krolock hätte in seinem abgedunkelten Schlafzimmer wohl nicht so ruhig geschlafen, wenn er gewusst hätte, das dieses von ihm ausgestreute Gerücht nicht so Fuß fasste, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

Die Wächter die in jener Nacht auf Wache gewesen waren, hatten sehr wohl gesehen, das er der letzte gewesen war, der vor ihrem Tod mit der Gräfin zusammen gewesen war. Das Gesinde hätte vielleicht an einen Schicksalsschlag glauben mögen – hatten solche das ungewöhnliche Paar doch so oft getroffen – während da nicht die Geschichten gewesen, die während der Tage umgingen, als der Graf auf Leben und Tod zu Bett lag. Es hatte sich rasch verbreitet, das der Graf womöglich von einem Nosveratu infiziert worden war.

Jetzt tauchte diese neue, sonderbare Geschichte auf nach dem die Herrin Tage zuvor gestorben war. Viele wollten ihrem Grafen glauben – hatte er sie in den all den Jahren, in denen er die Geschickte des Landes führte doch noch nie belogen. Doch die Saat des Zweifels war ausgestreut und so fanden sich viele hin und her gerissen zwischen den Gerüchten die von alten Geschichten untermauert wurden, und jener, für die einzig die Worte des Grafen sprachen.

Das Geflüster unter der Dienerschaft riss an diesem Tag kaum ab – und wenn, dann nur, weil sich der junge Herr näherte.

Auch die Vorbereitungen für das Begräbnis hielten sich in Grenzen. Die Gebeine, die bislang in der Gruft geruht hatten, wurden unter den wachsamen Augen Vater Anselms mit der nötigen Würde in hastig errichtete Gräber auf den Friedhof in dem Wald am nächsten gelegenen Ausläufer des Schlossgeländes umgebettet.

Der Schloss eigene Schmied fertigte wie von seiner Exzellenz befohlen die Bleitafel für die Gräfin, gravierte sie und setzte sie ein. Die Gruft wurde mit Gebinden aus roten und weißen Rosen sowie weißen Lilien geschmückt und mit frischen Fackeln ausgestattet.

Die Vorbereitungen für erwartete Gäste dagegen, hielten sich sehr in Grenzen. Schon vor dem Morgengrauen wurden eilige Boten aus geschickt. Doch ihre Zahl konnte leicht überblickt werden.

Es war klar, das nicht viele der verstorbenen Gräfin die letzte Ehre geben würden.

Vielleicht noch weniger, als es unter anderen Umständen gewesen wären, denn es mochte gut sein, das doch einige Verwandte seiner Exzellenz gekommen wären, um ihm in dieser dunklen Stunde ihr Beileid auszudrücken – auch wenn es noch so unaufrichtig sein mochte.

Das große Speisezimmer wurde nur für wenige Gäste hergerichtet.Ein Feuer brannte den ganzen Tag in dem großen Kamin, denn dieser große Saal wurde nur selten benutzt. Die Familie von Krolock benutzte statt dessen einen kleineren behaglicher eingerichteten Raum. Eine Tatsache die für viele Spötter stets willkommene Nahrung gewesen war.

Doch an diesem Tag schmückten hochglanzpolierte Lüster mit dunklen Trauerkerzen und ein Tuch aus schwarzem Damast den meist verwaisten eleganten Tisch aus dunklem Kirschbaumholz und das Tafelsilber war auf Hochglanz poliert. Doch das feine Arrangement wurde von der Tatsache überschattet das nicht einmal die Hälfte der Langen Tafel besetzt sein würde, und es war nicht einmal sicher ob sich die vorbereiteten Plätze überhaupt ganz füllen würden.

Eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang begannen alle Glocken im Schloss zu läuten, und die Gräfin wurde mit allen Ehren in einem Trauerzug von der Kapelle aus über das Schlossgelände zur Gruft hinüber getragen.

Auffällig war es, das dieser Trauermarsch nicht von seiner Exzellenz, sondern von dem Jungen Herrn angeführt wurde. Eigentlich schickte es sich nicht – Seine Exzellenz hätte in jedem Falle an der Spitz neben seinem Sohn zu gehen, direkt hinter der Bahre!

Doch niemand hatte ihn den ganzen Tag lang gesehen oder gehört. Und man wunderte sich allgemein über diesen Vorfall – hatte doch jederman erwartet das er mit Argusaugen über die Vorbereitungen wachte....

Dem jungen Von Krolock folgten einige wenige Angehörige seiner Exzellenz- vermutlich erschienen um sich wieder einmal liebkind zu machen, einige Dorfbewohner aus der Gegend, die eigens zu diesem Anlass hier her gekommen waren, sowie nahezu die gesamte Dienerschaft.

Auf dem Vorplatz, nahe der Treppe die zur erleuchteten Gruft hinunter führte, sammelte sich die Menge und Vater Anselm begann seine Traueransprache.

Während dessen warf er immer wieder dem Jungen Herrn finstere Blicke zu.

Doch plötzlich – Anselm war mitten dabei zu erklären, welch vorbildliche Ehefrau die verschiedene Gräfin doch gewesen war, teilte sich die versammelte Menge und ein Raunen wurde laut, das den Priester innehalten lies.

Im Dämmerlicht hatte sich sein Exzellenz genähert.

Wie sein Sohn war er vollständig in schwarz gekleidet. Doch in Gegensatz zu den anderen Adligen, war seine Kleidung auffällig schlicht. Unter dem offenen Knie langen Gehrock aus schwarzem Samt trug er eine einfache, schmucklose Weste ohne jedwede Stickerei und aus deren Ausschnitt sowie den weit geschnittenen Ärmeln blitzten die schmucklosen, einfachen schwarzen Spitzenrüschen seines schlichten Hemdes hervor.

Das grau gesträhnte Haar, an den Seiten von einem schwarzen Satin Band von seinem Gesicht zurück gebunden, der Siegelring an der einen und sein Ehering an der anderen Hand bildeten seinen einzigen Schmuck.

Auf seinem bleichen Gesicht zeichnete sich sehr deutlich sein Kummer, während er gemessen und würdevoll an der murmelnden Menge vorbei schritt und seinen Platz neben seinem Sohn einnahm.

Er sah Vater Anselm aus seinen blassen Augen fest an, und der Priester räusperte sich nervös, gewann aber rasch seine Fassung wieder.

„Außerdem wird sie allen Versammelten als eine liebenswerte, und zuvorkommende Edelfrau in Erinnerung bleiben, die sich sehr um das Wohl der ihr untergeben gekümmert hat! Das Pflichtbewusstsein ihrer Familie, ihrem Volk und der Kirche gegenüber........“ er dröhnte - dem Grafen immer wieder verstohlen böse Blicke zuwerfend weiter, ohne sich bewusst zu werden, das ihm außer der Hand voller Adligen niemand mehr zuhörte.

Für das gemeine Volk war das Auftauchen seine Exzellenz viel zu interessant und auf den zu diesem traurigen Anlass vorübergehend verstummten Gerüchten wurde erneut herumgeritten.

Seine Exzellenz sah im Licht der Fackeln wahrhaftig nicht gesund aus. Er war schrecklich bleich und die Haut spannte sich straff über seinen hohen Wangenknochen, welche dunkle Schatten auf die farblosen Wangen darunter warfen. Seine sonst so strahlenden, klaren Augen waren gerötet und wirkten glanzlos und leer. Das Gerücht über seine Krankheit schien offensichtlich doch nicht so falsch zu sein.... Doch blieben die älteren unter dem Gesinde noch immer misstrauisch und beäugten ihn mit scheelen Blicken. Er hielt sich aufrecht und trug eine scheinbar gefasste Mine zur Schau, die einzig dieser hoffnungslose Blick seiner Augen Lügen strafte. Dann und wann überkam ihn ein fasst unmerkliches Zittern.

Endlich beendete Vater Anselm mit einem letzten langatmigen Fürbitte Gebet seine Predigt und die Herrin wurde, nur von der kleinen Schar Adliger begleitet, in die Gruft hinunter getragen, wo man sie zur letzten Ruhe betten würde.

Auch hier dominierte die düstere Schlichtheit, denn nur die gotischen, aus dem Fels der Karpaten heraus gemeißelten Säulen, die das hohe, Gewölbe trugen und die Ornamente und Verzierungen an den drei großen Steinsarkophagen konnten als Schmuck dieses Ortes bezeichnet werden.

Durch die schmalen, an Schießscharten erinnernden, kleinen Fenster, die kaum mehr als schmale Schlitze waren, war noch entfernt das Gewirr sich langsam entfernender Stimmen zu vernehmen.

Das Licht frischer Fackeln erleuchtete diesen Ort, den seit der Beerdigung des letzten Grafen, kaum jemand betreten hatte. Zu ehren der Gräfin waren allerdings auch hier Trauerflore und Gebinde aus Weißen Lilien aufgehängt. Aber die Diener hatten sie in ihrer Hast diesen Ort wieder zu verlassen mehr schlecht als recht an den Säulen befestigt.

Die Bahre wurde nahe des am äußersten gelegenen Sarkophages abgesetzt, des einzigen, der offen war. Das innere des aus dem dunkelgrauen Stein der Karpaten gefertigten Sarkophages war sorgfältig mit einer neuen Schicht aus grauer Seide ausgeschlagen worden. An seinem Fuß war bereits die Platte aus Blei befestigt worden, auf der der Schmied ein wenig ungelenk eingemeißelt hatte: Elisabeth von Krolock. Ein Kreuz das Jahr 1617 und der Tag und Monat ihres Todes vervollständigten den ungelenken Schriftzug.

Auf ein Zeichen des Priesters wurde die Gräfin vorsichtig, mit dem weißen Leichentuch, auf dem sie lag, in den Sarkophag gebettet, während die blassen Augen des Grafen scharf über jede Bewegung wachten.

Dann trat der Rundliche, für diese Gelegenheit in seine beste Priesterliche Robe gewandete und mit einem goldenen Juwelen geschmückten Kreuz ausstaffierte Vater Anselm noch einmal an das noch offene Grab.

„Hier betten wir dich zur Ruhe, Schwester. Mögen deine sterblichen Überreste hier Ruhe finden, und deine Seele in das Reich des Allmächtigen eingehen.“ Er bekreuzigte sich und die Anwesenden wiederholten hastig diese Geste. Allerdings hätte er auf die Bibel geschworen, das er von seiner Exzellenz, den er aus dem Augenwinkel gerade noch sehen konnte, keine Bewegung war genommen hatte. Und Anselm beglückwünschte sich schon jetzt dafür, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit scharf rügen zu können.

Wie es die Tradition entsprach machten die Anwesenden der Verstorben eine letzte Reverrenz und wünschten den beiden verbliebenen noch einmal Herzliches Beileid.

Die Augen des jungen Herrn waren gefährlich glasig und feucht, doch seine Exzellenz nahm es mit versteinerter Miene hin, sagte aber kaum ein Wort und antwortete meist nur mit einem knappen nicken. Auf ein Zeichen von ihm, begleitete der junge Herbert von Krolock die Gruppe von Adligen nach draußen und zum großen Speisesaal, während der Graf noch in der Gruft zurück blieb.

Vater Anselm betrachtete wie er noch einmal langsam an den offenen Sarg trat und auf das bleiche Gesicht der Gräfin hinab sah. Er führte zwei Finger seiner langen schlanken Hand an seine Lippen und berührte dann ihre bläulichen Lippen und streichelte ein letztes mal ihre kalte Wange.

Dann trat er auf die andere Seite des Sargs und versperrte Vater Anselm mit seiner hohen, schlanken Gestalt die Sicht. Sanft nahm er die bleiche Hand, noch kälter als seine eigene und streifte den Ehering von ihrem Finger, den er ihr einst selbst angesteckt hatte.

„Ich werde ihn bei mir tragen, bis du eines Tages zu mir zurück kehrst, meine Liebste,“ flüsterte er so leise, das Anselm und die hinter ihm versammelten Knechte, die schon darauf warteten sich von dem düsteren Ort zu entfernen, ihn nicht hören konnte. „Ich werde auf dich warten.... und irgendwann wirst du aufs neue meinen Ring tragen. Doch so lange werde ich ihn für dich aufbewahren. Als ein Zeichen der Hoffnung, dass der Tag nicht mehr all zu fern sein mag, an dem wir wieder vereint sind.....“ Er schluckte schwer und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. „Ich liebe dich. Und werde dich immer lieben.... in Ewigkeit.“ Er senkte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen den roten Schleier der seine Sicht nun zu verwischen drohte. Er durfte jetzt nicht weinen, oder er würde sein dunkles Geheimnis offenbaren....

Sanft nahm er die Ränder des weißen Tuchs und schlug sie über der Reglosen Gestalt zusammen.

_Lebe wohl, meine Liebste_, dachte er. _Ich hoffe, auf bald....._

Er nickte Vater Anselm und den Knechten kurz zu und trat beiseite, während die Männer den schweren Steindeckel wieder zurück auf seinen Platz schoben. Der Sarkophag schloss sich mit einem knirschen, das schrecklich endgültig war. Einen Moment länger verharrte seine Exzellenz an seinem Platz und betrachtete wehmütig die steinerne Ruhestadt seiner Frau. Dann zog er vorsichtig die einzelne rote Rose unter seinem schwarzen Rock hervor, die er bislang dort verborgen hatte. Er führte die frisch aufgeblühte Blume sacht an seine Lippen ehe er sie auf die schwere Steinplatte legte, unter der Elisabeth von nun an ruhen würde.

Dann wandte er sich widerwillig ab, denn er wusste, das er erwartet wurde. Der Gedanke an den Leichenschmaus widerte ihn an. Bis auf eine einzelne Ausnahme erwarteten ihn nur Individuen, die noch heute Nacht freudig auf den Tod seiner Frau anstoßen würden.... Und wäre da nicht sein Sohn, hätte er es vielleicht fertig gebracht, sie sich dort oben im Schloss sich selbst zu überlassen, um statt dessen hier auszuharren. Ihr so nah wie möglich bleibend.... und doch so schrecklich fern.....

Aber er kannte seine Verpflichtungen, kannte seinen Platz. Und sich jetzt gehen zu lassen würde sie nicht zurück bringen......

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Die versammelte Gruppe der Adligen erhob sich hastig als seine Exzellenz den Saal betrat. Es war ihm nur all zu klar, das sie den armen Jungen mit Fragen über seinen Verbleib bestürmt hatten. Zudem hatte er sie auch gehört.... Aber nach dem er ruhig und gemessen eintrat, waren sie abrupt verstummt.

Er ging schweigend zu seinem Platz am Kopf der langen Tafel, Herbert zu seiner rechten, der reichlich aufgelöst und mitgenommen aussah. Er schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln und streifte seinen Geist mit einer flüchtigen, zärtlichen Berührungen. _Du bist nicht allein, mein Sohn._ Er sah das Herbert plötzlich zu ihm aufblickte, einen leicht erstaunten Ausdruck in seinen Augen- denen der Mutter so schrecklich ähnlich. Hatte er ihn gehört? Wenn sein Gefühl ihn nicht trog, dann mochte das so sein. Aber er würde sich nicht noch einmal verraten und so erwiderte er nur ruhig seinen Blick, ehe er seine Augen auf den Rest der versammelten richtete.

Vier oder fünf seiner Schwester samt Ehemännern – und ein paar auch mit einigen halb erwachsenen Söhnen _und _Töchtern, wie er leicht belustigt bemerkte.

Wo sie früher versucht hatten, ihn von einer anderen Partie zu überzeugen, setzten sie wohl nun auf seinen Sohn. _'Oh, ihr armen Narren'_, dachte er. '_Ihr mögt ihm noch so hübsche Frätzchen vorführen, er wird sich nie für eine von ihnen interessieren! All eure Hoffnungen sind an ihn vergeudet! _

Er hatte schon seit ein paar Jahren geahnt, das sein Sohn sich mehr für Junge Burschen erwärmte, als für die jungen Mädchen. Manche junge Dirne im Schloss hatte versucht seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber keine hatte es geschafft. Er hatte seine Vermutungen für sich behalten, da er Elisabeth nicht hatte beunruhigen wollen. Er hatte gehofft, es würde sich finden, wenn Herbert sich ein wenig die Hörner abgestoßen hätte... Doch nun wurde er im nächsten Frühjahr schon mündig und diese Neigung war noch immer geblieben.... Und was bislang nur Vermutung gewesen, war seit einigen Tagen Gewissheit. Das dunkle Blut erlaubte ihm, in Herbert zu lesen, wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch. Mehr noch, als zuvor. Seine Gedanken lagen ausgebreitet vor ihm....

Er würde mit ihm sprechen müssen. Wenn es ruchbar werden sollte, konnte nur der Himmel wissen, was ihm die Kirchenväter als Buße auferlegen würden.....

Einen Moment länger glitt der Blick seiner blassen Augen über seine Versammelten Verwandten. Doch die Erklärung, die sie mit gespannter Miene erwarteten, würde er ihnen nicht geben. Wenn ihnen nicht klar war, wo er bis jetzt gewesen war, würde er nicht seine Zeit damit vergeuden, es diesen Dummköpfen zu erklären.

Statt dessen ergriff er seinen bereits gefüllten Weinkelch und hob ihn hoch.

„Auf die Gräfin von Krolock! Sagte er ernst und setze seinen Kelch an die Lippen.

Um den Tisch herum wurde der Trinkspruch wiederholt als die Versammelten es ihm hastig gleich taten. Er dankte indessen dem Schicksal für kleine Gnaden, denn das schwere Silber des Kelchs verbarg gnädig die Tatsache, das er keinen Schluck getrunken, sondern nur so getan hatte. Sobald der schwere rote Wein seine Lippen berührte war ihm in einem Moment tiefen Abscheus klar geworden,. Das er keinen Tropfen davon trinken konnte.

So setzte er das nahezu unberührte Gefäß wieder ab und winkte den Dienern aufzutragen.

Es gelang ihm seinen Ekel genug zu beherrschen, um höflich in seinem eigenen Teller herum zu stochern, und den anderen Zeit zu geben, ihre Mahlzeit zu beenden. Ehe er sein eigenes Besteck beiseite legte, und die Tafel damit aufhob.

Sich in seinen Hohen Stuhl zurück lehnend hoffte er, das sie einfach nur rasch gehen mochten.Nie hatte er die Anwesenheit so vieler Gäste, bei denen es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, sie wären nicht erschienen, weniger erwünscht. Er wusste nicht,wie viel mehr er noch ertragen konnte...

Doch keines der behaglichen Gesichter verriet etwas über die Absicht eines frühen Aufbruchs. Es stand zu befürchten das sie darauf spekulierten die Nacht im Schloss zu verbringen, wenn er all die unvertrauten Gedankenfetzen richtig deutete....

So wenig hatte sich in all den Jahren geändert. Es war als sei in diesem Punkt die Zeit stehen geblieben. Als sei er noch immer der junge Bursche der nach dem Tod des Vaters nun die die Last der Amtswürde schultern musste, und dem seine vielen Schwestern samt Ehemännern diese Aufgabe nach Kräften noch schwerer machten.....

Während er einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Saals anstarrte, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen, und an vergangene Anlässe dachte, die diesem ähnlich gewesen waren, gefroren seine Züge zu jener ausdruckslosen Maske, die ihm in den langen Jahren seiner Amtszeit zur zweiten Natur geworden war.

Gerade gab er sich einem Moment bitter süßer Erinnerung an Elisabeth hin, als er sich bewusst wurde, das viele Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Pardon, aber meine Gedanken sind ein wenig abgeschweift,“ seine Exzellenz sprach mit sehr kühler, fast gelangweilter Stimme, ohne die Augen von jenem Stückchen Mauerwerk zu lösen, das er die ganze Zeit blicklos angestarrt hatte. „Du sagtest gerade?“

Einer seiner Schwager verzog angewidert das Gesicht – seiner Meinung nach war es nur all zu offensichtlich wohin die Gedanken seiner Exzellenz abgeschweift waren. Und er hasste die ruhige Gleichgültigkeit in die er sich hüllte. Die Kühle Distanz die jede peinliche Berührung über diesen so offensichtlichen Schnitzer aus schloss – und gleichzeitig andeutete, was auch immer er gewesen sein mochte, dass ihn beschäftigt hatte, wichtiger gewesen war, als das was seine Verwandten nun von ihm wollten.

Der Schwager seiner Exzellenz wurde sogar noch röter als er es schon ob der Tatsache gewesen war, so vollkommen ignoriert worden zu sein.

„Ich sagte, wann gedenkst du eigentlich.....“

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, DIR jemals eine solch vertrauliche Anrede erlaubt zu haben, Bertram,“ viel ihm Graf Krolock kalt ins Wort. Jetzt sah er den plumpen, ungehobelten Kerl an den er noch nie gemocht hatte. Eine Abneigung die wenig mit seiner kleinen, korpulenten Gestalt, dem grobschlächtigen, vierschrötigen Gesicht mit den Stroh farbenen Haaren zu tun hatte- sondern mit dem ganzen Wesen seines Schwagers....

Die Augen seiner Exzellenz waren wie Eis und Bertram erschauerte unter diesem Blick. Die schmalen Brauen dicht über den in dieser Gegend so untypischen hellen Augen,schenkte ihm sein Schwager den eisigsten Blick dessen er fähig war.

Bertram war der älteste Sohn eines einflussreichen Händlers gewesen. Seit der Heirat mit Richenza, der ältesten Schwester des Grafen, schien er das Gefühl zu haben ER hätte eigentlich einen Anspruch auf die Amtswürde, da er den ältesten Nachfahren des Alten Grafen geheiratet hatte.

Victor von Krolock war fast noch ein Kind gewesen, als die beiden geheiratet hatten. Und Bertram hatte es sich seit jeher angemaßt dem damals jungen Grafen Von Krolock Ratschläge geben zu wollen, die dieser - ebenso wie alle Versuche seines wesentlich älteren Schwagers ihn auf unziemliche Art vertraulich wie einem Gleichrangigen gegenüber zu treten – stets brüsk abgewiesen hatte.

Der Graf verweigerte ihm dar ob eine respektvolle Anrede – erlaubte aber gleichzeitig ihm keine vertrauliche Anredeform um Ihn anzusprechen.....

„Aber ich höre. Ich glaube du wolltest eine Frage an mich richten?“Graf von Krolock hob eine einzelne Augenbraue und schenkte ihm einen wahrhaft inquisitorischen Blick.

Bertram räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch. „Nun, ich bin sicher meine Schwägerinnen werden mir dabei recht geben, und auch Ihr mein verehrter Schwager müsst wohl zugeben, das es nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen wieder einmal sehr deutlich geworden ist, das es sehr gefährlich ist das die Grafschaft nur einen Erben hat.....“er lächelte schmierig und die Schwestern seiner Exzellenz schenkten ihm beifällige Blicke. Einige nickten.

„Ich sehe nicht in wie fern Dich das etwas angeht,“ entgegnete er kühl. Abgesehen davon dürfte es dich doch freuen. Denn sollte mein Sohn mir nicht nachfolgen können wird mein Titel und die Ländereien – wie es nun einmal seit jeher Brauch ist – meinem nächsten männlichen Verwandten zufallen. Und ich bin sicher es würde dich und meine Liebe Schwester nur allzu glücklich machen, wenn dieser Schwachkopf den ihr meinen Neffen nennt meinen Titel tragen würde!“

Der besagte Neffe wurde zunächst Kreidebleich, dann jedoch hoch roch. Sein Vater zeigte die gleiche Pupurfärbung und an seiner Schläfe pulsierte eine arg mitgenommene Ader. Seine Ehefrau hatte – obgleich ebenfalls erbleicht – ihre Fassung gewahrt und verzog keine blasierte Miene.

„Victor, mein Lieber,“ hob Richenza stattdessen in widerwärtig süßlichem Tonfall an, „du musst zugeben, die Situation ist bedenklich. Der Himmel allein weiß, was hätte passieren können, wäre dir ernstlich etwas geschehen! Nicht auszudenken wenn auch noch dem lieben Herbert etwas zustoßen sollte!“

Seine Exzellenz sah seine Schwester kalt an. „Findest du das passend, Richenza? Wir sind hier versammelt weil man die Gräfin zu Grabe getragen hat! Du und dein Gatte tut wohl daran, den Anlass nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren! Ich werde mich heute nicht eine Diskussion zur Klärung der Erbfolge abhalten.“

„Sie haben aber recht!“ ließ sich nun die näselnde Stimme Augustine von Krolocks vernehmen, der Schwester die seine Exzellenz seit je her am meisten verabscheut hatte.

„Du solltest dir wirklich Gedanken um die Zukunft der Grafschaft machen, Victor. Du kannst dir nicht leisten dich zu vergraben und wie ein altes Weib zu trauern! Es wäre an der Zeit das du zumindest deinen Sohn standesgemäß verheiratest!“

Normalerweise war seine Exzellenz sehr beherrscht. Doch nun fühlte er wie seine schwindende Kontrolle über seinen Zorn entglitt.

„Ich sagte bereits: keine Erbfolge-Diskussionen an dem Tag da meine Gattin bestattet wurde.“ Graf von Krolock sprach leise und mit gepresster stimme. Er Grub die Fingernägel seiner Rechten Hand in seine Handfläche während er sprach. Er konzentrierte sich auf den stechenden Schmerz mit dem sie ihm ins Fleisch drangen und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, um nicht der rasenden Wut nachzugeben, die ihn zu überwältigen drohte.

'Lass sie jetzt schweigen' flehte er innerlich, obgleich er nicht wusste, wem dieses Flehen galt. 'Lass sie jetzt einfach schweigen.'

„Aber wirklich, Victor, du tust gerade als ob das ein ungehöriges Thema wäre! Im anberacht der Situation und der Umstände wirst du doch wohl einsehen, das es an der Zeit ist schnellstmöglich zu handeln,“ fiel eine weitere Schwester seiner Exzellenz ein, Bertha, eine plumpe und wenig intelligente, doch nichts desto Trotz intrigante und krittelige Person. „Du bist wirklich sehr egoistisch!“

Gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit sprang seine Exzellenz aufgebracht auf. Seine heftige Bewegung ließ den schweren geschnitzten Stuhl hinter ihm mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden stürzen.

„Habt Ihr alle kein Schamgefühl?! Keinen Sinn für Höflichkeit und Anstand?! Meine Frau wurde heute zu Grabe getragen und Ihr wollt das ich beginne die Hochzeit meines Sohnes zu planen?!

Hinaus! Alle! Ich will Euch so lange ich lebe kein weiteres mal in diesem Schloss sehen!“

Während die Anwesenden sich betreten anblickten stürmte Graf von Krolock zur Tür und warf sie mit einem Knall der dumpf in dem großen Saal widerhallte hinter sich ins Schloss.

Sie hörten noch wie er davon stürmte und Donnernd nach dem Haushofmeister verlangte.

Bevor sie sich genug von diesem Schrecken erholen konnten um den jungen Herbert Von Krolock zu bestürmen, was DAS nun bedeuten sollte, kamen schon die ersten Diener mit Hüten, Hauben und Mänteln herein. Allen voran der alte Igor.

„Seine Exzellenz hat angeordnet die Anwesenden zu ihren Wagen zu geleiten. Die selbigen fahren gerade im Schlosshof vor.“ Er endete mit einer eleganten kleinen Verbeugung, die bei seinem Alter wirklich erstaunlich war. Nichts in seinem Gesicht zeigte etwas davon, das diese Anordnung in irgendeiner Weise sonderbar oder befremdlich war.

Herbert sah einen Moment verwundert in die Runde. Dann wurde er sich seiner Pflichten bewusst und erhob sich rasch.

„Nun denn, es scheint, die Tafel ist aufgehoben, die die Feierlichkeiten beendet. Einen wunderschönen Abend meine verehrten Gäste und eine gute Heimreise, allerseits.“

Er verbeugte sich ebenfalls formvollendet und mit einem charmanten Lächeln schaffte er es das gute Dutzend aufgebrachter Tanten, Onkel, Vettern und Basen auch wirklich zum Schlossportal hinaus zu komplimentieren.

Nicht eher waren die letzten Kutschen verschwunden wandte er sich an den alten Igor.

„Bei allen Heiligen! Was ist nur über ihn gekommen, Igor! Ist das der selbe Mann der versucht hat mich Geduld zu lehren?“

Doch der alte Igor erwiderte Herberts beinahe spitzbübisches Lächeln nicht.

„Ich habe seine Exzellenz noch nie so außer sich gesehen, junger Herr,“ sagte er vorsichtig. „Und ich kennen ihn schon, seit er selbst noch der junge Herr war....

Ihr könnt es mir glauben, um die da ist es nicht schade! Er hat es nie leicht gehabt mit diesem Pack, wenn der junge Herr mir diesen Ausdruck vergeben möchte.

Er hat von jenen dort mehr ertragen, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt. Mehr als er Euch jemals erzählen wird.... Der Herr im Himmel selbst könnte ihm keinen Vorwurf für das machen, was er heute Nacht getan hat.....“

Der alte Igor seufzte tief und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Mann verdient einen Haufen Schwestern wie die da, junger Herr.“

„Wo ist er hin, Igor?“

„Er ging in Richtung der Parks davon, als ich ihn zuletzt sah.“

Herbert wollte sofort los ziehen um seinen Vater zu suchen, aber Igor hielt ihn vorsichtig fest.

„Der junge Herr wird verstehen, wenn ich sage, es ist besser Ihr geht ihm jetzt nicht nach. Lasst ihn allein.... Er wird zurückkommen, wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Er würde nicht wollen, das Ihr ihn so seht... Nicht nach all den Vorträgen die er Euch über Selbstbeherrschung gehalten hat.“

Diesmal schenkte ihm Igor ein breites lächeln. Und Herbert von Krolock konnte nicht anders als es mit dem ersten Lachen seit Tagen zu beantworten.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Es war in der Tat besser das Igor Herbert aufgehalten hatte. Zwar war es unwahrscheinlich das der junge von Krolock seinen Vater in dieser Nacht gefunden hätte, aber wenn er es getan hätte, wäre er sicher entsetzt vor ihm zurück gewichen.

In dieser Nacht war Graf Von Krolock mehr Vampir als Mensch. Und selten in den Jahrhunderten die kommen sollten, wurde er derart von jenem Teil seiner selbst beherrscht, der vollkommen jenes finstere Wesen war, das er niemals sein wollte.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	10. Nur mein Gift macht dich gesund...

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

  


Wochen waren seit dem Begräbnis der Gräfin ins Land gezogen. Das Leben in Schloss Von Krolock hatte längst wieder zu seinem üblichen Alltagstrott zurück gefunden. Aber das leise Tuscheln war mittlerweile fester Bestandteil des Alltags geworden.

Trotz seiner Behauptung an einer seltenen Krankheit zu leiden, war seine Exzellenz seither nicht noch einmal bei einem Arzt vor stellig geworden. Geschweige denn war ein neuer Arzt ins Schloss geholt worden.

Seine Exzellenz war dazu übergegangen an einem unbekannten Ort im Schloss zu schlafen, wie sein Kammerdiener Darius vor kurzem heraus gefunden hatte. Das Bett seiner Exzellenz war unberührt und die Tür blieb unverriegelt.

Alle Aufgaben die bei Tage versehen werden mussten, vielen jetzt dem jungen Herrn zu, während seine Exzellenz sich auch weiterhin um die Mehrheit der Amtsgeschäfte kümmerte, sobald die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen war.

Er war seltsam schweigsam und still geworden und noch immer dünn, hohlwangig und blass, wenn man ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Sein Lächeln, das er früher so freigiebig verschenkt hatte, war selten geworden.

Einzig der junge Herr brachte es zuweilen fertig ein solches von seiner Exzellenz zu erringen.

Alles in allem mochte durchaus einiges für diese Krankheitsgeschichte sprechen. Und viele Verhaltensweisen mochte erklärbar sein bei einem Mann, der erst vor einigen Wochen plötzlich vollkommen unerwartet zum Witwer geworden war und noch dazu seit seiner Jugend in seine Gattin schier vernarrt gewesen war.

Aber etwas seltsames lag in der Luft. Der alte Vater Anselm war seit der Beerdigung der Gräfin nicht mehr gesehen worden. Es hieß, seine Exzellenz weigerte sich, ihn zu empfangen und habe ihm sogar ausdrücklich verboten sein Haus noch einmal zu betreten.

Und auch der neuste familiäre Eklat im Hause von Krolock wurde heiß diskutiert. Das seine Exzellenz jetzt auch noch seinen restlichen Schwestern und den Ihren verboten hatte, das Schloss jemals wieder zu betreten und sie bei Nacht und Nebel vor die Türe setzen ließ war ein Thema das nicht nur im Schloss, sondern auch in den Umliegenden Dörfern und die Grafschaft hinauf und hinunter heiß diskutiert wurde.

Aber über eines war sich das gemeine Volk einig: ihr Graf hatte sich verändert.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Das kleine Arbeitszimmer wurde vom Schein eines Feuers und diverser im Raum verteilter Kerzen erhellt. Die meisten Konzentrierten sich jedoch auf dem Schreibtisch vor den Großen Fenstern- die, zu dieser Stunde sehr ungewöhnlich, noch nicht von ihren Vorhängen bedeckt waren. Im flackernden Kerzenlicht brütete Graf von Krolock über einem schweren, alten Folianten. Den größten Teil des klobigen und schweren Buches, in winziger Schrift eng beschrieben, hatte er bereits hinter sich gebracht. Aber die Miene seiner Exzellenz drückte alles andere als die ruhige Zufriedenheit eines Individuums aus, das sich an der Lektüre eines guten Buches erfreute.

Im Gegenteil. Je näher er der letzten Seite kam, desto finsterer und zorniger wurde seine Miene.

Schließlich knallte er frustriert den Deckel zu und warf den Folianten angewidert auf einen Stapel auf einer Seite des Schreibtisches – der bereits eine beträchtliche Höhe hatte.

Der Titel war so viel versprechend gewesen. Der Inhalt allerdings eher dürftig.

Seit Wochen durchforstete er nun schon die Bibliothek. Am Anfang war er voller Hoffnung gewesen bald auf eine Antwort zu stoßen. Jedes Buch das er bei Seite legte überzeugte ihn, das die gewünschte Antwort schon im nächsten auf ihn wartete. Oder im übernächsten!

Aber nach Wochenlangen Fehlschlägen fühlte er sich schrecklich ernüchtert.

Keiner seiner griechischen Philosophen konnte ihm einen Weg aus dieser Misere Weisen. Und sein endloses brüten über dem Haarsträubenden Unsinn, das die Mönchen und Gelehrten – ein hochtrabendes Wort für jene unwissenden Narren! - über Wesen seiner Art zu wissen glaubten

hatte ihn gleichfalls keinen Schritt näher an die Antworten gebracht die er suchte!

  1. Tatsächlich konnte er nach Wochen vergeblichen Studiums nur einen einzelnen Schluss ziehen: das was Menschen über Vampire zu wissen glaubten war meist einfacher Aberglaube und dummes Gerede frömmlerischer Kirchenmänner.

Abstruse Geschichten über den Schutz durch Knoblauch und die Zweige wilder Rosen auf dem Grab des Untoten, über silberne Kugeln oder Geschwätz über Vampire die sich in Nebel, Ratten oder Fledermäuse verwandelten und Macht über wilde Tiere und Stürme hatte!

Nichts das ihm seine eigenen abergläubischen Bauern nicht ebenfalls erzählen könnten!

Gelegentlich tauchten ein paar Fakten auf, die der Wahrheit entsprachen - aber diese seltenen Funde tatsächlichen Wissens beinhalteten nichts, was er nicht schon selbst wusste.

Außerdem beschäftigte sich der Autor in den seltenen Fällen in denen er etwas über Wesen seiner Art fand meist mehr mit der Frage wie ein solches wohl am besten fernzuhalten – oder besser gleich völlig zu vernichten wäre.

Auch das Buch das er gerade zu ende gelesen hatte war da keine Ausnahme.

Der Titel war ihm so Erfolg verheißend vorgekommen, das er es sich eigens aus einem weit entfernten Kloster hatte kommen lassen.

Leider hatte der armselige Frömmler der es geschrieben hatte einen Titel gewählt, der mehr versprach als der dürftige Inhalt bieten konnte!

Neben abergläubischen Traditionen jeder Art, die er mittlerweile im Schlaf herbeten könnte - wäre er denn noch im Stande gewesen zu schlafen wie ein sterblicher - enthielt es mehr Moralpredigten als alles andere!

Was für eine Verschwendung von Material und Geld!

Er erhob sich und warf den Folianten angewidert ins Feuer. Diesen Schund wollte er nicht in seiner Bibliothek haben!Während er voller ärgerlicher Frustration vor das unverhüllte Fester trat, gestand er sich endlich ein, das Kastor dieses eine Mal recht behalten hatte.

Er war jetzt ein Wesen der Finsternis.

Erlösung aus dieser Existenz gab es nicht – zumindest nicht in der Form in der er selbst sie sich wünschte.

Müde schlug er die Hände vor's Gesicht. Die Worte die er nicht hatte glauben wollen bekamen allmählich einen grauenhaften Sinn.

Er hatte Krampfhaft an der Hoffnung festgehalten, das er möglich wäre sich wie Lazarus von den Toten zu erheben – ein gewöhnlicher Mensch -wenn er nur das richtige Mittel fände....

Aber Kastors höhnische Worte klangen ihm schmerzhaft in den Ohren _'Es gibt kein Mittel gegen den Tod, Victor von Krolock!'_

Und selbst wenn ein Wunsch in diesem Augenblick sofort wieder einen Menschen aus ihm hätte machen können – was würde es ihm nützen? Die Frau die er mehr als die Hälfte seiner Jahre an seiner Seite gehabt hatte – seine Gefährtin, seine Vertraute, seine Geliebte – war tot und begraben. Durch seine eigene Schuld. Er würde nie das Große Glück kosten mit ihr zusammen alt zu werden....

Und eine Leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte: 'Wenn du jetzt sofort wieder sterblich wärst, würdest du nicht lange genug leben um sie wieder zu finden. Du wärest tot und begraben während du noch auf sie wartetest!'

Graf von Krolock schüttelte heftig den Kopf wie um den Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Er wollte das nicht hören, er wollte das nicht hören!

Aber die verschlagene Stimme fuhr unbarmherzig fort.

'Und selbst solltest du leben um ihre Rückkehr zu erleben – was würde SIE vorfinden? Einen gebrechlichen alten Greis mit weißen Haaren! Denn das, was dir von der Kraft deiner Jugend noch geblieben ist, würdest du bis dann auch verlieren! Und was hättest du ihr dann noch zu bieten?

So wird sie wenigstens einen Mann in der Blüte seiner Jahre wieder finden, nicht einen alten, hässlichen....!'

Mit einem raubtierhaften Fauchen fuhr Graf Von Krolock herum und begann unruhig in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu gehen, wie ein Raubtier im Käfig. Aber diesmal versuchte er erst gar nicht diese dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

So brennend und schneidend er ihre ätzende Wirkung auch empfand.

Er hatte es nicht besser verdient!

Ein Teil seiner selbst verabscheute such dafür das er diese Gedanken überhaupt hegte. Doch ein anderer – ungleich viel Größerer, und es beschämte ihn dies zugeben zu müssen – wusste und gestand ein das es schlicht die Wahrheit war.

Er wollte Elisabeth wieder haben. Und er wollte sie auf jene Weise wie ein Mann die rau begehrt die seine intimste Gefährtin war – sein anderes Ich.

Und er wusste so sicher wie die Nacht auf den Tag folgte dass dies Gefühl sich nie ändern würde.

Es war wie das legendäre Griechische Feuer, dazu bestimmt nie zu verlöschen....

In diesem Moment öffnete sich nach einem kurzen klopfen die Tür. Doch Graf von Krolock wusste bereits wer es war.

„Entschuldige Vater, aber ich wollte dir die Auflistung nicht mehr benötigter Kleidungsstücke im Schloss persönlich vorbei bringen, da du mich gebeten hast möglich wenig Aufwand darum zu machen. Ich währe schon früher gekommen aber... aber die Buchführung hat mich aufgehalten,“ stammelte er hastig.

Seinem Sohn noch immer den Rücken zugewandt spielte ein dünnes Lächeln um die Lippen seiner Exzellenz.

'Wahrscheinlicher ist es, das du wieder darüber eingeschlafen bis,“ dachte er bei sich. Aber er behielt diesen Gedanken für sich.

Seit der Trauerfeier hatte er sich bemüht die Distanz zu Herbert zu wahren. Ihm war durch die düsteren Stunden blutigen mangels an Selbstbeherrschung die dem neuerlichen familiären Eklat gefolgt war, klar geworden, das es für Herbert sicherer war möglichst wenig mit seinem Vater zu schaffen zu haben.

Deshalb entgegnete er nur kühl „Danke Herbert. Lege sie bitte auf meinen Schreibtisch.“

Eine Reihe leiser Geräusche sagte ihm das Herbert seiner Anweisung folgte. Doch dann zögerte er.

„Eine Menge dieser Dinge sind von veraltetem Schnitt und...“

„Schon gut. Sie werden genügen. Sie sind für eine Gruppe bedürftiger gedacht. Es ist nicht notwendig das sie dem neusten modischen Feinheiten entsprechen.“

In der Tat mochten sich die Empfänger über das was ihnen zugestanden wurde glücklich schätzen, schoss es Graf von Krolock durch den Kopf.

„Mutters Garderobe wurde in der Auflistung nicht berücksichtigt Vater - ganz wie du gewünscht hast.“

„Sehr gut. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, mein Sohn. Ich bin zufrieden mit dir.

Du hast meine Erlaubnis dich für heute Nacht zurück zu ziehen. Es war ein langer Tag für dich und ich bin sicher, das du erschöpft bist.

Weitere Anweisungen diese... Kleidersammlung betreffend wirst du morgen auf deinem Schreibtisch vorfinden. Ich verlasse mich darauf das du dich ebenso diskret darum kümmerst, wie um diese Auflistung.“

Als Herbert sich nicht rührte fügte er knapp hinzu: „Das wäre alles. Du darfst gehen.“

Noch immer rührte sich Herbert nicht.

Graf von Krolock fühlte das diese unter kühlte Art des Umgangs, die sein Vater neuerdings zu ihm pflegte, Herbert schmerzte.

Ihn selbst bekümmerte es nicht weniger – das Herz blutete ihm bei der Gewissheit wie kalt und scheinbar lieblos er den Menschen behandelte, der ihm das liebste und teuerste war, das er noch hatte. Keinem Blutsverwandten war er je näher gewesen.

Er hatte seinen Sohn geliebt von dem Moment an als er das blutverschmierte kleine Wesen in seinem Bündel weicher Decken zum ersten mal in seinen Armen gehalten hatte – nein, schon von dem Augenblick an, als er zum ersten mal die Bewegungen des Kindes unter Elisabeths Herzen gefühlt hatte...

Ihn jetzt von sich fern zu halten tat mindestens genauso weh, wie der Verlust seiner Frau...

„Nur zu. Du bist doch sicher müde. Du hast einen langen Tag hinter dir.“ Es war eine Ermutigung – aber sie war genauso kühl und distanziert wie jedes Wort, das er in dieser Nacht mit Herbert gewechselt hatte.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden Vater,“ sagte Herbert schließlich. Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau und unsicher.

„Ich höre?“

Graf von Krolock fühlte, das es ein harter Schlag für den armen Jungen war, das sein Vater sich ihm nicht einmal zu wandte um ihn anzusehen, während er mit ihm sprach. Nie zuvor hatte er in gleicher weise reagiert, wenn sein Sohn ein vertrauliches Gespräch mit ihm suchte.

Diese Reaktion gab des Ausschlag.

„Vater, was ist mit dir? Dich beschäftigt etwas.... Möchtest du es mir nicht anvertrauen?

Ich weiß, ich kann dir Mutter nicht ersetzen – aber wir sind immer noch eine Familie Und wenn wir zusammen halten... Vater?!“

Graf Von Krolock hatte sich abrupt umgedreht und ging entschieden auf die Tür zu.

„Ich habe zu tun. Du entschuldigst mich …?“

Der gleiche kühle Tonfall. Wieder hatte er gesprochen ohne seinen Sohn wirklich anzusehen.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn als sich die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm schloss.

Erst als er sicher war das Herbert seine Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte begann er zu laufen. Er floh aus Herberts Nähe wie niemals zuvor vor irgend etwas.

Erst als er die Zinnen des Nordturms -dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses- erreicht hatte hielt er inne.

So hoch oben waren die Zinnen nicht bewacht. Es war seit Alters her ein Ort, an dem jemand der die Einsamkeit suchte, sie jederzeit finden konnte...

Graf Von Krolock lies sich auf die kühlen Steinfliesen fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in zitternden Händen, während er versuchte ebenso den menschlichen Geist zu ignorieren, der seinem eigenen so nahe war, wie er aus seiner physischen Nähe geflohen war.

Er fühlte sich jede Nacht mehr als ob ihn diese Scharade zerreißen würde. Nichts in seinem ganzen Leben war ihm je so schwer geworden...

ER hatte sich Herbert entzogen bevor er ihm die Gelegenheit bot sich nachzugeben und seinen Sohn gefährdete. Er konnte das Monster, das nun Teil seines Wesen war nicht kontrollieren. Weder Vernunft noch Charakterstärke vermochten es im Zaum zu halten, wenn es am dringlichsten von Nöten gewesen wäre... Er durfte und konnte nicht riskieren das sein Sohn das gleiche Schicksal erlitt, dem bereits seine Mutter anheim gefallen war.

Nach jenen Stunden des Wahnsinns und der Blutgier, die mit dem Tod einiger harmloser Landstreicher geendet hatte, fürchtete er viel zu sehr das die Geschichte sich wiederholte. Und Distanz war nun der einzige Schutz den er Herbert geben konnte.

Doch in diesem fehlerlos logischen Plan gab es einen entscheidenden Schwachpunkt: Herberts Sturheit!

Nach dem er sich von der ersten Kränkung erholt hatte, die sein Vater ihm versetzte als er sich abwandte und davon ging als Herbert mit ihm sprechen wollte, würde sein allzu ausgeprägter Eigensinn die Oberhand gewinnen.

Und mit verbissener Beharrlichkeit würde er es immer wieder versuchen. Für Herbert war eine Niederlage nur da, um möglichst rasch überwunden und vergessen zu werden...

Außerdem war er von Kindesbeinen an gewohnt mit Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung überhäuft zu werden. Und mit fast kindlicher Beharrlichkeit forderte er dies mit dem Recht der Gewohnheit ein.

Doch die beiden Menschen die ihm Quelle von Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe gewesen waren existierten nicht mehr.

Seine Mutter war tot und begraben – und sein Vater....

Aber er wusste nur allzu genau das Herbert nicht einfach nachgeben würde. Darauf zu hoffen ihn durch scheinbare Kälte und Desinteresse fern zu halten, war pure Narretei gewesen. Ebenso wie seine Mutter hatte Herbert es stets geschafft mit einigen wenigen Worten die sorgsam errichteten falschen Fassaden beiseite zu wischen, wann immer er es darauf anlegte und sein Vater versuchte sich selbst und seine Gefühlte dahinter zu verbergen.

Was hätte Victor von Krolock nicht dafür gegeben, hätte auch er einige nette, freundliche Tanten und Onkel vorweisen können, zu denen er seinen Sohn hätte schicken können – in der schieren Gewissheit das sich Herbert dort für ein paar Wochen köstlich amüsieren und die Gesellschaft junger Menschen seines eigenen Alters und Standes genießen würde.

Leider war er nicht so vom Glück gesegnet wie gar manche seiner Freunde, die mit das Studium im Kloster verbracht hatte, und zu denen er bislang noch sporadisch Kontakt hatte.

Leide konnte er Herbert nicht mit dergleichen dienen. Er selbst hatte gerade vor einigen Wochen neuerlich dafür gesorgt, das die Tanten und an geheirateten Onkel die Herbert hatte, kaum für den Rest ihres Lebens jemals wieder einen freundlichen Gedanken für Graf Von Krolock übrig haben würden.

Seine harschen Worte ihnen gegenüber, weil sie versucht hatten ihm einzureden, das Herbert schnellst möglich verheiratet werden müsste, hatten dafür gesorgt...

Nicht das es ihm Leid tat, sinnierte er, vielmehr bedauerte er die Konsequenz das Herbert in keinem der Haushalte seiner Tanten eine Chance hätte, freundlich aufgenommen zu werden – selbst wenn es möglich wäre ihn dazu zu überreden, denn Herbert hatte schon als Kind keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, das ihn seine Vettern und Basen langweilten und auch später hatte er nicht viel vom Umgang mit ihnen gehalten...

Und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Herbert konnte nicht zu verwandten fahren - aber es gab Land auf Land ab genügend Adelshäuser die den jungen Von Krolock mit Freuden empfangen würden!

Er hatte mehr als nur eine Ballsaison hinter sich, doch in den letzten Jahren hatte er weniger Gelegenheit gehabt da sein Vater ihn aufgrund seiner Schlampigkeit an die kurze Leine gelegt hatte...

Aber ein oder zwei neuerliche Ballbesuche – und er würde erneut der strahlende Mittelpunkt jeder Gesellschaft sein.

Wenn er dafür sorgte, Das Herbert begann ernsthaft nach einem geeigneten Mädchen zu suchen, war es möglich ihn über sehr geringe Zeitperioden im Schloss zu haben!

Und da Herbert noch immer nicht volljährig war, würde es ein leichtes sein dafür zu sorgen, das er dieses Mädchen nicht so schnell finden würde!

Er gratulierte sich schon für diese brilliante Idee und ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich über seine angespannten Züge – als die Realität ihn schlagartig einholte.

Herbert hatte keinerlei Interesse an Frauen. Er hatte es seit Jahren gefürchtet, aber in den Wochen die er als Untoter verbracht hatte war diese Furcht zur Gewissheit geworden.

Herbert war ausgesucht höflich und überaus charmant zu den jungen Damen – aber sie hatte für ihn nicht die gleiche Bedeutung wie für .. andere junge Männer in seinem Alter.

Und Graf Von Krolock wusste, was Herbert sagen würde, wenn er ihn eröffnete, das die Zeit ernsthaft nach einer passenden Partie zu suchen nun gekommen war.

'Vergib mit, mein Sohn,' dachte er. 'Ich liebe dich mehr als du jemals wissen wirst. Aber um deiner eigenen Sicherheit willen muss ich das von dir verlangen...Verzeih mir!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Am darauf folgenden Abend empfing Graf Von Krolock seinen Sohn in dem gemütlichen kleinen Salon, der zu seinen Persönlichen Gemächern gehörte.

Ein kleines Feuer brannte im Kamin, denn mit dem ausklingenden Sommer begannen es hinter den dicken Mauern wieder schnell empfindlich kühl zu werden, und generell hielten sie die Kälte weit besser als die wärme eines sonnigen Tages.

Doch Diener hatten schon vor Stunden mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen, und jetzt war der Raum ein Muster an behaglicher Wärme.

Graf Von Krolock erwartete seinen Sohn recht unförmlich gekleidet.

Ein schlichtes Hemd über einer Hose von einfachem Schnitt mit einem langen Mantel aus schwarzem Samtbrokat als einzigem leichten Akzent in seiner sonst sehr streng wirkenden Trauerkleidung. Kein Schmuck außer seinem Ehering aus mattem Weißgold, denn auf den auffälligen Siegelring hatte er zu diesem Anlass bewusst verzichtet - und dem langen Haar das ihm voll und glatt über die Schultern und den Rücken fiel und sein Gesicht umrahmte.

Dann und wann verfing sich ein Lichtstrahl in einer bereits ergrauten Strähne und ließ sie aufleuchten wie Silber.

Kaum das Darius Das Tablett mit Teekanne und Tassen gebracht und auf dem mit Einlegearbeiten verzierten Tisch abgestellt hatte entließ ihn Graf Von Krolock mit einer knappen Geste, die dem alten Darius so vertraut war, das es keiner weiteren Worte bedurfte.

Graf von Krolock selbst goss den Tee ein und reichte Herbert seine Tasse.

Etwas verwirrt nahm der junge Mann sie entgegen.

Wochenlang hatte sein Vater ihn auf Distanz gehalten - und jetzt ließ er ihn förmlich zu sich bitten.

Beides Verhalten die dem älteren Von Krolock normalerweise fremd waren...

Um höflich zu sein nahm Herbert jedoch die Tasse entgegen und trank vorsichtig ein paar Schlucke des heißen Getränks. Unter langen Lidern hervor beobachtete er seinen Vater, der offensichtlich das selbe tat.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass Victor von Krolock jedoch nur so tat.

Er genoss die Hitze die von der teuren Porzellantasse ausging, den Geruch des Tees, mit seinen Vampirischen Sinnen viel intensiver und nuancenreicher, als ein sterblicher ihn je wahrnehmen würde. Aber kein Tropfen davon benetzte seine Kehle.

Viel mehr sammelte er sich für diese neuerliche Farce die er seinem Sohn vorspielen musste.

Und er fürchtete die Reaktion, die zwangsläufig eintreten würde...

Als er seine Teetasse mit leisem klirren auf ihre Untertasse zurück setzte traf er Herberts zum ersten Mal seit Wochen.

„Ich habe dich, wie du dir sicher schon gedacht haben wirst, nicht zum Vergnügen hierher gebeten,“ begann er. Seine Stimme ruhig und bestimmt, sein Gesicht zu einer Maske ernster Ruhe erstarrt. ER versuchte den Strom Herberts Gedanken zu ignorieren, in denen sich wilde Hoffnung mit allerhand schrecklicher und unangenehmer Befürchtungen mischten... Den Ausdruck in seinen graugrünen Augen, die alle seine Gedanken nur all zu deutlich widerspiegelten...

Aber es war als säße man nehmen einem laut dahin fließenden Strom und versuche dessen Rauschen, mit dem er über Stromschnellen schäumt nicht mehr zu hören...

„Nach allem was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen ist, habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Das heißt jedoch, dass ich auf etwas bestehen muss, das dir nicht gefallen wird.“

Herberts Augen würden größer, der Strom an Befürchtungen verschlimmerte sich bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Graf von Krolock am liebsten geschrien hätte, Herbert solle sofort damit aufhören.

Statt dessen ignorierte er es so gut er konnte weiter.

Er holte – ganz wie er es in Gedanken einstudiert hatte – tief Luft, atmete mit einem Seufzen wieder aus und wartete einige Herzschläge lang ab ehe er weiter sprach. Wohl wissend das Herbert nun vollkommen an seinen Lippen hing.

Es erinnerte Graf von Krolock an so viele Gelegenheiten in denen Herbert mit der selben Schreck erfüllten Spannung darauf gewartet hatte zu hören, welche Strafe ihn für ein gegenwärtiges Vergehen erwartet... Er schüttelte den Gedanken hastig ab.

„Herbert, ich.....“ er wartete einen Augenblick und hielt den Blick seinen Sohnes mit seinem eigenen fest. „Ich muss darauf bestehen das du heiratest.“

So, es war heraus und es war ihm wirklich und wahrhaftig so schwer gefallen wie er tat und wie er es Herbert glauben machen wollte.

Herbert sah ihn nur entsetzt an.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“ Es kam nur leise und sehr heiser heraus.

„Doch Herbert. Es ist mein ernst. Und in unserer gegenwärtigen Lage muss ich darauf bestehen.

Willst du deinen Titel irgendwann an einen deiner Vettern verlieren? Oder an einen Sohn deiner Vettern oder Basen?“ Er sah seinen Sohn – aufrichtig – ernsthaft an.

„Ich werde nicht ewig da sein, Herbert.“ es war fast ein flüstern – auch wenn es eine bewusste und genau einstudierte Lüge war.

„Du hast gesehen wie schnell uns der Tod überraschen kann.

Ich habe den Großteil meines Lebens hinter mir. Ich bin krank... Und du... du bist alles was ich habe. Du bist mein einziger Erbe. Ich will weder das einer deiner Vettern, noch sonst einen Nachkommen der Brut meiner Schwestern meinen – unseren – Titel trägt, geschweige den die Geschicke dieser Grafschaft lenkt.

Es ist jetzt an dir dafür sorge zu tragen....“

„Du sagtest immer du würdest mich nicht zwingen gegen meinen Willen zu heiraten!“ Wut sprach aus Herberts Augen und seiner Stimme. Und Graf Von Krolock wusste, er fühlte sich von seinem Vater verraten.

Doch er war auf diesen Fall vorbereitet.

„Ich sagte nicht das ich die Auswahl für dich treffen werde, oder beginne eine Ehe für dich zu arrangieren!

Ich sagte : 'Ich muss darauf bestehen das du heiratest.' Ich habe nicht gesagt du musst es schon in einigen Tagen oder Wochen tun...

Du hasst die Freiheit dich für jedes Mädchen zu entscheiden das du heiraten willst – mit Ausnahme einer deiner Basen! Ich werde dich enterben wenn d das tust und den nächstbesten Bauernsohn adoptieren und als meinen Erben einsetzen!“

Das entlockte Herbert ein schmallippiges Lächeln, das jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte.

„Abgesehen davon magst du dich entscheiden wie du möchtest. Und sollte es ein Schankmädchen oder eine hübsche Näherin sein – es ist mir gleich. Welches Mädchen du dir auch auswählst: du hast meinen Segen.

Aber ich erwarte zu sehen, das du dich ernsthaft bemühst eine – wie auch immer – passende Partie zu finden.“

Graf Von Krolock erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Er zog die schweren Vorhänge zurück und sah hinaus. Hinter ihm überschlugen sich Herberts Gedanken.

Dieses Ereignis hatte ihn mit Wucht getroffen. Aber er konnte auch so etwas wie Erleichterung spüren – und wusste auch weshalb.

„Herbert. Es ist dir doch klar das du Kinder haben musst,“ sagte er kühl.

So weh es ihm auch tat, er würde Herbert härte angreifen müssen, als er es je getan hatte...

Er fühlte Herberts Schrecken, und unter allem anderen war der panische Gedanke 'Er weiß es!'allgegenwärtig.

„Eigene Nachkommen, Herbert. Nicht irgendwelche Bastarde die dir deine Frau vielleicht beschaffen könnte...

Herbert kochte vor Zorn ob dieser Schmähung. Doch er sagte nichts. Er zeigte ausnahmsweise die Beherrschung, die Graf von Krolock sich so oft bemüht hatte ihm nahe zu bringen. Doch der Zorn köchelte weiter.

„Du weißt was sie mit jenen tun, die erwischt werden. Sei vorsichtig, mein Sohn. Eine Frau und Kinder werden dir ein sicheres Mittel sein, dich nicht verdächtig zu machen....“

Dann ließ er das Thema ebenso schnell und unvermittelt fallen vier er es angeschnitten hatte.

„Es gibt für dich sicher mehr als genug Gelegenheit zur Suche.

Gibt nicht dein Freund, Freiherr von Rabenhorsts Sohn Marius bald ein großes Fest? ER wird gewiss sehr erfreut sein dich zu sehen.

Auf den Ländereien seines Vaters ist die Jagd sehr gut. Du könntest Migosh und ein paar unserer Falken mitnehmen, wenn du möchtest. Denk darüber nach.

Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe zu tun.“

damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging in sein Ankleidezimmer. Erst als der schwere Riegel in seine Halterung viel, atmete er auf.

Er begann ohne Hast damit, seine Reitkleidung anzuziehen. Er schon Herberts Bewusstsein soweit von sich wie er konnte und kam erst wieder aus dem kleinen Raum heraus, als er wusste, das Herbert sich in seine eigenen Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte.

Im Stall wartete ein Packpferd auf ihn, das bereits seine Last auf dem Rücken trug....

Durch verschiedene kleine, wenig benutzt Gänge und Korridore gelangte er in den inneren Schlosshof.

Er hatte schon gestern dafür sorge getragen, das Hauptmann Albert diese Nacht bei Weib und Kindern verbringen würde. Statt dessen hatte einer seiner Unteroffiziere heute Nacht den Oberbefehl. Ein junger Bursche, kaum älter als Herber, der nicht im Traum daran denken würde sich einem direkten Befehl seiner Exzellenz zu widersetzen.

Graf Von Krolock sattelte Mircea und verließ das Schloss ohne irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten.

In einem zügigen Tempo, das jedoch für beide Pferde noch sicher war, obwohl es zwischen den dicht Bäumen stockdunkel war. Es dauerte doch eine weile bis er sein Ziel erreichte – jene Ruine im Wald, wo er seine ersten Nächte als Vampir verbracht hatte – erreichte.

Er hatte es auch nicht eilig damit. Herbert beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Das Herz war ihm wund und schwer bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr er ihn in dieser Nacht verletzt hatte.

Aber er hatte ihn auf diese Weise dazu bringen wollend den jungen Rabenhorst möglichst bald aufzusuchen – und sei es nur um ihm sein Herz ob der seltsamen Veränderung seines Vaters aus zuschütten.

Wenn der Schmerz nachgelassen und Herbert sich erst einmal mit der neuen Situation abgefunden hatte, würde Herbert sich schon fügen und seinen Vorschlägen für seine nächste 'Erkundungsgelegenheit' sicherlich annehmen.

Er wusste, Herberts Liebe zu ihm und der Wunsch durch Gehorsam wieder die alte Nähe und Vertrautheit wieder herzustellen, würden der wahre Grund sein, aus dem sein Sohn gehorchen würde...

Er fühlte eine Woge heftiger Zuneigung für den armen Jungen.

'Ich liebe dich, Herbert. Und das ist mein größtes Geschenk an dich: sicher zu stellen das du lebst, und nicht irgendwann das Schicksal deiner Mutter teilst.... Ein normales Leben....

Vergib mir für das was ich gezwungen bin zu tun, um dafür zu sorgen. Glaube mir, ich wünschte ebenso wie du alles könnte wie früher sein....'

ER schob diese Gedanken und seine Schuldgefühle bei Seite als er dem verfallenden Gemäuer näher kam.

Alle waren älter als er, und wahren sich des Ausmaßes ihrer unnatürlichen Fähigkeiten stärker bewusst, als er es war. Er wollte ihnen nicht offenbaren was in seinem Inneren vorging, wie sein Leben Tag für Tag mehr auseinander brach, während er noch versuchte es zusammen zu halten...

Als er sich der Lichtung näherte band er Mircea an einer verkrüppelten Kiefer fest.

Der Hengst war zu nervös als das er freiwillig so nahe zu jenem Ort geblieben wäre. Und es reichte, wenn der mit dem Packpferd zu kämpfen hatte, bis es ihm zur Ruine folgte.

Wie erwartet erwies sich das als schwierig. Tiere schienen instinktiv zu wissen, das nichts gutes diesen Ort bewohnte. Vielleicht lag es an der negativen Ausstrahlung des Ortes.

Graf von Krolock erinnerte sich daran, das ihm dieser Ort als sterblicher selbst nie angenehm gewesen war. ER hatte ihn gemieden, auf eine instinktive Art, die er nie verstanden hatte.

Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, das Tiere viel besser wussten, vor was ein Instinkt sie warnte, als ein ahnungsloser Mensch, dem sein hochgelobter Verstand meistens nicht die Fähigkeit verlieh richtig zu beurteilen, was an jenen Sonderbaren Gefühlen und Vorahnungen wirklich dran war...

ER glaubte auch das sie wussten was hier lebte. Er glaubte auch das Mircea und der alte Jedro – das Packpferd, ein Tier das er selbst lange und gut kannte - wussten, was er selbst jetzt war.

Warum keines bislang in seiner Nähe nervös geworden war, verstand er jedoch selbst nicht. Den Gedanken das irgendein Lebewesen ihn für 'ungefährlich' halten sollte, lehnte er kategorisch ab.

Er hatte sich selbst bewiesen das ihm etwas derartiges auch nur zu denken nicht mehr zustand, nach allem, was er getan hatte – zu was er geworden war.

Aber er war bereit diese erstaunliche und bemerkenswerte Tatsache zu akzeptieren und anzunehmen...

Mit viel Geduld, jeder Menge guten Zuredens und Streichelns, schaffte er es endlich Jedro ganz in die nähe der Ruine zu bringen.

Er band dem braunen Wallach die Zügel oberhalb des linkes Hufs um sein Bein, damit er nicht weglaufen würde. Der Hohe Baum bot keine niedrigen Ästen, an die der Graf hätte erreichen können, obgleich er sehr groß war. Es würde genügen.

Die ganze Zeit war er sich dessen bewusst, das eine Anzahl Untoter in der Nähe war und sein Tun beobachtet hatte.

Umso besser! So konnten sie sich gleich nützlich machen!

„Ich weiß das ihr da seid. Kommt hervor. Ich habe Arbeit für euch!“ er sprach die Worte nur leise, doch der Ton von Befehl und kalter Strenge war unüberhörbar.

Einige Momente später waren sie da. Gekommen aus dem Schatten und den Innereien des alten Gemäuers selbst.

Er streichelte beruhigend den Kopf und den Hals des Pferdes, dem die Neuankömmlinge ganz eindeutig nicht geheuer waren.

„ladet die Pakete ab, die er trägt und bringt sie hinunter. Sie enthalten eure neue Garderobe. Aber seid vorsichtig in seiner Nähe – er mag euch nicht all zu sehr.“

„Hättet ihr nicht ein anderes Pferd nehmen können?“ grummelte Borislaw, der ältere Vampir, der den Grafen in jener denkwürdigen Nacht heraus gefordert hatte, als er die gesamte vor Dreck starrende Meute seiner Herrschaft unterworfen hatte.

„Du glaubst wohl alle sterblichen sind dumme, tumbe Geschöpfe, was?!“ Graf von Krolock schnaubte verächtlich. „Wie man an euch sieht mag es auf einige zutreffen, aber nicht auf alle! Und wenn ihr euch nicht verraten wollt, tut ihr gut daran keinen sterblichen zu unterschätzen.

Sie munkeln über uns. Sie argwöhnen unsere Existenz – ja, sie glauben daran das wir existieren!

Und einige der Dinge die sie über uns zu wissen glauben entsprechen der Wahrheit!

Und damit einer verdächtigen Leiche bei Tag und in großer Zahl einen Pflock durchs Herz zu treiben und sie zu köpfen und zu vierteilen sind sie schnell bei der Hand, also seht euch vor!

Sich verdächtig zu machen bringt jeden von uns der in ihrer Mitte lebt in Gefahr! Und wer es versuchen möchte muss äußert vorsichtig sein – und deshalb werdet ihr es in meinem Schloss nicht versuchen, solange ich und die meinen Herren dieser Grafschaft sind!

Sie akzeptieren das ich des Nachts ein und aus gehe, wie ich das früher bei Tag tat. Aber das Gesinde ist von Alters her dafür bekannt, das es seine Herren und ihr tun beobachtet – und schwatzhaft wie die Wäscheweiber waren sie auch schon von je her!

Wenn ich für euch ein besonderes Tier haben wollte, mache ich mich verdächtig. Denn Jedro hier hat mich immer begleitet, wenn ich eines einzelnen Packpferdes bedurfte. Niemand wird in Frage stellen, ob das was in der Gesindeküche über den Grund für meinen Aufbruch verbreitet wird der Wahrheit entspricht.

Du siehst: all mein Tun ist genau durchdacht.

Wahrhaftig, ich kann froh sein euch nicht unter meinem Dach beherbergen zu müssen. Ihr würdet uns alle binnen einer Woche verraten!

Und nun macht euch gefälligst an die Arbeit! Sommernächte sind kurz, und ich beabsichtige nicht hier zu bleiben!“

Graf von Krolock finstere Blicke zu werfend ging Borislaw und war den anderen behilflich, die Hildikos Beispiel folgend bereits begonnen hatten.

Die ganze Zeit über blieb Graf von Krolock vor Jedro stehen und hielt ihn soweit ruhig, das er sich trotz häufigem ruhelosen Stampfen und Tänzeln fügsam abladen lies.

Es konnte alles in allem nicht sehr lange gedauert haben, aber Victor von Krolock erschien er wie eine Ewigkeit. Er fühlte sich so sehr von diesen Geschöpfen abgestoßen, das ihm völlige Isolation im Vergleich dazu lieber gewesen wäre.

Doch schließlich wurde das letzte Paket nach unten getragen.

„Ihr werdet alles vorfinden was ihr benötigt um euch präsentabel herzurichten.

Es ist genug für euch alle da. Aber die Details müsst ihr untereinander kläre!“

„Oh, was habt ihr uns mitgebracht, so erzählt doch!“ bat eine Vampirin, die noch recht jung zur Untoten geworden war, aufgeregt. Graf von Krolock schätzte, das sie trotz ihres heruntergekommenen Äußeren zur Putzsüchtigkeit neigte. Spuren davon ließen sich noch erkennen...

„Vielerlei Kleidungsstücke unterschiedlicher Machtart. Aber nichts davon entspricht der neusten Mode. Aber alles ist von guter Qualität. Es wird euch genügen! Aber richtet es nicht so zu wie das, was ihr gegenwärtig trat!

Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch anderen Verpflichtungen nachzukommen!“

Damit machte er die Fußfessel des Wallachs los und führte ihn gemessenen Schrittes davon. Das Pferd war nur allzu erleichtert fort zu kommen. Doch um seiner eigenen Sicherheit willen musste es sich gedulden. Der unebenen Boden war dick mit Moos überwuchert, das unter den Pferdehufen nachgab. Umgefallene Grabsteine und Überreste von Solchen waren im Umkreis verstreut, begraben unter noch mehr Moos und wucherndem Efeu. Und auch der kriechende Efeu konnte zur Stolperfalle werden. Außerdem konnte der Jedro bei dieser Stockfinsternis zu wenig sehen. All das konnte das Verderben des Tieres sein, wenn es allzu schnell davon drängte...

Mircea begrüßte seinen Reiter mit einem nervösen Wiehren. Der zertrampelte Boden zeigte nur zu deutlich das er die ganze Wartezeit hier ebenso wenig genossen hatte, wie der arme Jedro die Nähe der Gruppe Untoter...

Graf von Krolock klopfte ihm beruhigend den Hals. ER zog die Steigbügel ganz nach oben, so das sie beim gehen nicht ständig gegen die Flanken des Rappen schlagen würden, ehe er ihn losmachte und beide Tiere langsam weiter führte.

Er hatte große Mühe die beiden zu bändigen. Beide Tiere hatten es eilig aus der unheimlichen Gegen fort zu kommen und er wollte das keiner der beiden sich ob des unsicheren Bodens ein Bein brach. Erst als sie wieder auf altvertrauten Pfaden waren legte sich die Nervosität der beiden wirklich. Er führte sie jedoch fast die gesamte Wegstrecke zurück am Zügel. Erst eine halbe Meile vom Schloss entfernt stieg er wieder in den Sattel. Er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, weil er gehend, beide Pferde am Zügel führend Heim kehrte.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, auch wenn das Morgengrauen noch Stunden entfernt war, denn er hatte sich entgegen seiner Behauptungen nicht beeilt zurück zu kommen. Insgeheim weil er hoffte, Herbert würde so schon lange zu Bett gegangen sein, wenn er zu Hause eintraf...

Er übergab Mircea und Jedro der Obhut eines müden Stallburschen, der in den Ställen auf die Rückkehr seines Herren gewartet hatte, um sich anschließend um die Pferde zu kümmern.

Graf von Krolock hatte ein paar freundliche Worte für ihn.

„Ich danke dir, Regor, du treue Seele. Ich werde Anweisung geben, das man dich morgen schlafen lässt. Der morgige Tag steht zu deiner freien Verfügung.

Meister Eckerhard wird dich entbehren können.“Der Junge blinzelte den Grafen in verwundertem Erstaunen an, ehe er sich seiner Manieren entsann.

„Ha-habt D-dank, Herr Graf,“ brachte er schließlich stotternd hervor.

Der arme Junge arbeitete erst ein paar Monate lang im Schloss und hatte sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt mit seinem Lehnsherren direkten Umgang zu haben – wie schlicht und flüchtig es auch sein mochte. Direkt von Graf von Krolock, der ja nahezu so weit über ihm stand wie der Herr im Himmel selber, war fast mehr als er verkraften konnte!

Der Graf schenkte dem Burschen ein freundliches Lächeln und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Na los, Junge, versorge rasch die Pferde und dann zu Bett mit dir! Gute Nacht.“

Den verdatterten Stallburschen zurück lassend überquerte seine Exzellenz den Schlosshof und betrat das Schloss. Nur wenige Fackeln brannten in den Gängen. Aber er brauchte sie auch nicht, um seinen Weg zu finden. Das durch die Fenster hereinfallende Licht genügte vollkommen.

Die Augen eines Vampirs konnten selbst in vollkommener Dunkelheit alles klar sehen.

Schärfer, als ein menschliches Auge selbst bei Tageslicht und farbig – nicht bloße grau und schwarz, nicht nur bloße Umrisse und Schemen wie menschliche Augen bei Nacht.

Noch nach Wochen hatte diese Fähigkeit nichts von ihrer Faszination verloren. Doch er würde liebend gerne darauf verzichten, wenn er nur wieder ein sterblicher sein könnte!

'Geduld!' ermahnte er sich selbst. Irgendwann würde er eine Antwort finden, einen Ausweg aus dieser Misere...

Geräuschlos betrat er seine Gemächer. Die Kerzen waren fast herunter gebrannt, während er fort gewesen war. Er dachte kurz darüber nach ob er klingeln sollte.

Seit dem Bekanntwerden seiner 'Krankheit' war eine Hand voll Diener immer in Bereitschaft.

Doch heißes Wasser um diese Urzeit, in der Menge die er zum baden brauchen würde...

Ausgeschlossen.

Sie würden dazu eine Anzahl anderer wecken müssen, und er war bestrebt nicht all zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Je weniger Gelegenheit er ihnen dort unten in der Gesindeküche zum tuscheln gab, desto besser...

Baden konnte bis morgen Abend warten. Das Wasser im Waschkrug auf seinem Toilettentisch würde genügen, den gröbsten Schmutz loszuwerden.

Gerade als er seine Kleidung gewechselt - er war mittlerweile recht gut darin dies auch ohne die Hilfe eines Spiegels zu meistern – und sein Ankleidezimmer verlassen hatte, trat jemand aus dem Schatten, in den die Wenigen Kerzen den kleinen Salon hüllten – für die Augen eines Vampirs nicht mehr als ein dunklere Flecken im Raum. Ähnlich wie die Sonnenflecken, die die Sonne die durch ein Fenster scheint bewirkte, nur ins Gegenteil verkehrt...

In Gedanken verloren hatte der Graf den Besucher gar nicht eintreten hören. Und da er jede Berührung des sterblichen Geistes so weit er konnte von sich geschoben hatte – und er begann wirklich besser darin zu werden – war er bis zu dem Augenblick in dem er aus der Tür trat und Herbert auf ihn zu kam, völlig ahnungslos gewesen.

Nicht ahnend das Herbert herein gekommen war und auf ihn watete.

„Herbert!“ es war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, aber er konnte den Klang des Schreckens hören, der in seiner eigenen Stimme lag.

Der Junge von Krolock sah die plötzlich Schreck geweiteten Augen seines Vaters direkt auf sich gerichtet.

Victor wusste – was auch immer nun geschehen würde, er konnte Herbert nicht noch eine Scharade vorspielen.

Selbst wenn es ihm jetzt gelänge sich rasch zu sammeln und eine ausdruckslose Miene aufzusetzen – Herbert würde es nicht mehr glauben, was auch immer er ihm vorgaukeln würde.

Er hatte einen Blick auf die Wahrheit geworfen, in jenem ersten Moment als er ohne Vorwarnung, unerwartet auf seinen Vater zugekommen war.

Und Herbert war wahrhaftig seiner Mutter Sohn...

Einmal von Gegenteil überzeugt, würde er Graf von Krolock nicht mehr glauben – wie überzeugend er auch kühle Reserviertheit vorgeben mochte.

Doch in diesem Moment hätte er Herbert gar nicht beschwindeln können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte.

Das Geflecht aus berechneter Lügen und sorgfältig ausgewählter Halbwarheiten wurde immer dich, immer enger Schloss es sich um ihn.

Doch je dichter das verlogene Gestrüpp wurde, das er um sich aussäte, desto mehr Aufmerksamkeit erforderte es, sich selbst darin zu bewegen. Es aufrecht zu erhalten ohne sich selbst darin zu verirren, oder zu verfangen und zu straucheln...

Und er hatte einen fatalen Fehler begangen- er hatte für eine Weile einfach nicht aufgepasst und war nachlässig gewesen. Er war in dem Netz seiner Lügen gestrauchelt und jetzt würde er dafür womöglich teuer bezahlen!

Er glaubte sein Herz wie rasend in seiner Brust schlagen zu fühlen, obwohl er doch selbst genau wusste, das es schon lange aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.Und doch glaubte er die rasende Schläge in seiner Brust zählen zu können...

Die Angst hielt ihn in ihren kalten, klammen Krallen – ihn, der sich zu Lebzeiten vor nahezu gar nichts gefürchtet hatte!

„Herbert, was tust du hier? Du solltest gar nicht hier sein! Du solltest schon seit Stunden im Bett sein!“

Er glaubte sich zu erinnern das er dies häufig zu ihm gesagt hatte als er noch klein war, und sich spät am Abend aus seinem Bett geschlichen und in den Gemächern seiner Vaters aufgetaucht war...

Es klang heiser und zittrig, die Angst nur all zu deutlich in seine Züge gezeichnet.

„So lange ich zurück denken kann, war ich in diesen Räumen stets willkommen, Vater.

Du hast mich nie abgewiesen oder aufgefordert zu gehen!

Aber seit Mutters Tod hast du kaum mit mir gesprochen – du siehst mich nicht einmal richtig an!

Du stösst mich von dir und nun sprichst du davon das ich heiraten und Kinder haben soll!

Ich muss mir dir reden Vater!"

Graf von Krolock schluckt, aber sein Hals blieb schrecklich trocken und schien viel enger zu sein als sonst. Er fühlte sich wie eine in die Enge getriebene Maus.Er zitterte.

"Herbert, geh - ich bitte dich..."

"Ich werde erst gehen wenn du mir sagst warum ich gehen und heiraten muss!

Erst wenn du mir sagst warum du mich loswerden und aus deinem Leben entfernen willst! Ich will aus deinem Mund hören dass du mich nicht mehr liebst!"

"Du würdest mir niemals glauben...." Die Worte waren ausgesprochen ohne das er es beabsichtigt hatte, ohne das sein Verstand und jene verschlagene Stimme zustimmten...

Seine Stimme war ein kaum hörbares Flüstern, von dem er betete das Herbert es nicht gehört haben mochte.

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig in rascher Folge. Doch etwas in ihm hatte nachgegeben. Wann immer er sie früher benötigte, immer hatte er irgendwo die nötige Kraft gefunden das zu tun, was er tun musste.

Jetzt war einfach nichts mehr übrig - aufgezehrt in den vergangenen Wochen.

Aber allzu schnell wurde ihm klar das seine Hoffnung vergebens war. Herbert hatte ihn gehört und sein Gesicht zeigt nur allzu deutlich das er in den Zügen seines Vaters las, das es ihn quälte - das es etwas sehr schlimmes sein musste , ganz gleich was es letztlich war von dem Graf von Krolock fürchtete, er würde es nicht glauben....

Doch in Herbert Augen lag ein Ausdruck den Victor von Krolock noch nie zuvor an ihm bemerkt hatte.

Für gewöhnlich sah er Elisabeth deutlich in ihm, wann immer Herbert ihn ansah - ganz gleich wie sehr er und Herbert einander auch ähnelten. Doch nicht dieses Mal.Er sah in die grau-grünen Augen seines Sohnes und es war als sähe er sich selbst in seine Jugend....

_Oh Herr im Himmel,sie hatte recht! So oft hat sie mir erzählt Herbert sei mir sehr ähnlich - und immer habe ich es abgetan._

_Ich sah immer nur seine Mutter in ihm - doch bei allein Heiligen, sie hatte recht!_

"Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen? Vertraust du mir so wenig?"

Wie gut er diese Worte kannte... Hatte nicht er selbst genau das so oft zu Herbert gesagt?

Ein letzter Kampf spielte sich in seinem Inneren ab.

Sein Verstand bäumte sich ein letztes mal auf.

'Sag ihm die Krankheit ist ansteckend! Sag ihm sie verläuft tödlich! Sag ihm d liebst ihn nicht, hättest es niemals getan!

Verdammt, sag ihm was immer du musst damit er geht!"

Aber es war ein verlorener Kampf.

Er vertraute Herbert.

Plötzlich dachte er nur noch an die Erleichterung die es bedeuten würde ihm einfach alles zu gestehen... Es war gleich..... Und wenn Herbert ihn töten sollte...

Es wäre nicht so schlimm durch Herberts Hand zu sterben.

Vielleicht war es richtiger und besser so...

Er fühlte wie Tränen ihm in die Augen traten und begannen seine Sicht hinter einem rötlichen Schleier zu verwischen.

Es war jetzt einerlei....

"Oh, Herbert...!" Ohne Vorwarnung viel er ihm in die Arme und vergrub das Gesicht an Herberts Schulter. Seine Finger klammerten sich krampfartig an den Rücken von Herberts leichtem Hemd und er fürchtete dieser würde die langen scharfen Nägel fühlen, die jede Nacht aufs neue nachgewachsen waren - ganz gleich wie kurz er sie auch in der Nacht zuvor abgeschnitten hatte, bis er dieses vergebliche Unterfangen schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Tränen sickerten lautlos in den dunklen Stoff über Herberts Schulter - doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Für eine Weile war es pure Erleichterung Herberts arme um seine Schulter und Taille zu fühlen. Den festen Druck der Arme zu spüren, die ihn umschlangen und sein Gesicht an Herberts Schulter zu bergen.

Sein Sohn sagte nichts, doch er fühlte das Herbert in diesem Augenblick keine Erklärung von ihm erwartete.

Geduldig war er der Fels in der Brandung und war sich dabei sicher, früher oder später alles zu hören, was er wissen wollte.

Angst und Zittern ließen allmählich nach und Victor begann sich allmählich zu fragen, wie es weitergehen sollte, sobald er sich aus dieser Umarmung lösen musste.

aber er schob diesen Gedanken rasch von sich.

Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken - nicht jetzt!

Wer konnte sagen ob es nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, das Herbert ihm genug vertraute, ihn so nahe an sich heran zu lassen...

'Nur noch einige Minuten länger," versprach er dem warnenden Gefühl das sich in ihm regte. 'Nur noch eine kleine Weile...'

Er wandte sich leicht um und vergrub das Gesicht in Herberts Halsbeuge, genoss das Gefühl von wärme die von ihm ausging und ein wenig die Kälte vertrieb, die ihn dieser Tage stetig plagte.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange und er wurde sich des ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlages schmerzhaft bewusst, dem er schon längere Zeit unbewusst gelauscht hatte. Und dem Geruch der unter dem leichten Rosenholzgeruch von Herberts Haut lauerte....

Das vertraute brennen in seinen Adern verschlimmerte sich.

Es erinnerte ihn nur allzu sehr an das, was vor wenigen Wochen mit Elisabeth geschehen war.

Die Situation war jener nicht unähnlich, und voller Schrecken wurde er sich klar, das er gerade den gleichen Fehler widerholte.

* Nein! *

„Lass mich allein, mein Sohn,“ brachte er schwer atmend hervor. Der Geruch nach frischem Blut war schier unerträglich, wie ein Zimmer nach dem zerbrechen einer Parfumflasche....

„Vater..“

„Herbert, bitte!“

„Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen, wenn du...!“

Graf von Krolock fuhr mit einem fauchen auf.

„Verflucht seist du Herbert! Kannst du auch nur einmal in deinem Leben gehorchen?! Nur ein einziges mal?!“

Und bevor Herbert ihn aufhalten oder noch ein weiteres Wort hervorbringen konnte schlug die schwere Eichentür hinter ihm zu, obgleich Herbert geschworen hätte, das sein Vater sich kaum bewegt hatte.

Und dieses animalische fauchen.... Irgend etwas ging hier vor.

Herbert wusste nicht woran, aber sein Vater litt unter etwas. Und es konnte nicht der Tod der Gräfin sein. Da war noch etwas anderes...

Und er würde nicht ruhen, ehe er heraus gefunden hatte, was es war!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Entschlossen streifte der junge von Krolock wenig später durchs Schloss. Wenn er seinen vater kannte, würde er sich in irgend einen abgelegenen Winkel des Schlosses zurück ziehen, wie ein kranker Igel.

Wenn er nur lange genug suchte, würde er ihn schließlich finden. Da bereits mehrere Jahrhunderte alten Schloss geboren und aufgewachsen war, kannte er hinreichend alle infrage kommenden Schlupfwinkel!

Doch mehr als eine Stunde später war sein Enthusiasmus seinen Vater bald zu finden beträchtlich in sich zusammen geschrumpft.

Er war zu den höchsten Zinnen hinauf gestiegen und hatte die entlegensten, verstecktesten Teile des Schlosses abgesucht. Doch keine Spur von Victor von Krolock.

Schließlich suchte er die offensichtlichsten Lieblingsräume seines Vaters ab. Die Bibliothek, den großen Salon, das Kaminzimmer... Doch vergeblich.

Verdrossen und mit leicht hängenden Schultern stapfte er ohne große Hoffnung durch die Ahnenglaerie, und späte ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg in die dunkelsten Winkel.

Er begann sich einzugestehen das sein Vater, der mehr als doppelt so alt war wie er selbst. Das alte Gemäuer in der Tat viel besser als er selbst kannte. Vermutlich kannte er sämtliche staubigen Baupläne des Schlosses auswendig...

Er wusste nicht, wo er noch nach ihm suchen sollte.

Und nach dem, was ein Vater ihm in dieser Nacht alles erzählt hatte, konnte Herbert sicher sein, Graf von Krolock nicht so schnell wieder zu begegnen. Wahrscheinlicher war, das der alte Fuchs sich verborgen halten würde, bis Herbert in der Tat zu seinem Freund, dem jungen von Rabenhorst abreiste, um Santo sein Herz auszuschütten....

Missmutig betrachtete er die langen reihen alter Gemälde an denen er entlang schritt. Natürlich wurde von ihm erwartet dafür zu srgen, das die Reihen von Portraits in ihren schweren güldenen Rahmen sich verlängerten.... Als wäre er ein preisgekrönter Zuchthengst!

Finster starrte er das Bildnis eines seiner Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur – urgroßvaters an. Er wahr ihm schon als Kind unheimlich gewesen. Und nicht nur weil sein Vater ihm einmal erzählt hatte, das Aromir von Krolock dazu geneigt hatte seine eigenen Söhne und Töchter zuweilen sogar in den Kerker zu werfen, wenn sie nicht sofort seinen grausamen Launen folge leisteten und gehorchten....

Ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte ihn.

Der Kerker und die übrigen Keller Gewölbe!

Natürlich!

Er hatte sie als Kind zutiefst gefürchtete und selbst als Erwachsener hatte er eine Abneigung gegen diesen Teil des Schlosses zurück behalten. Genug das er dort unter normalen Umständen freiwillig keinen Fuß hinunter gesetzt hätte.

Gäbe es einen idealeren Ort wenn sein Vater sich vor ihm verbergen wollte, als einen Bereich zu wählen, den Herbert wie er nur zu gut wusste, stets mied ?

Natürlich nicht! Aber wenn sein Vater glaubte, das er sich – wie ein verängstigtes Kind – nicht hinunter wagen würde, hatte er sich gründlich verrechnet!

Mit neuem Eifer und Tatendrang eilte Herbert in die Richtung zurück, aus der er vorhin gekommen war und strebte Zielstrebig dem nächsten Weg zu, der ihn schnellstmöglich in die Schlosskeller führen würde.

Und kaum einige Minuten später, streifte er bereits durch die dunklen Gänge. ER führte eine Fackel mit sich, die er aus einem Halter gleich neben der steinernen Wendeltreppe genommen hatte, die er hier herunter gestiegen war. Denn nicht überall waren Fackeln angebracht – und außerdem brannten sie nur in den Bereichen, die häufig betreten wurden.

Doch in den oberen Kellergewölben fand er seinen Vater selbstverständlich nicht. Dies hier war das Reich der Diener. Häufig wimmelten sie herum. Um Wein und andere Vorräte herauf zu holen. Um Lebensmittel einzulagern, , Vorräte zu überprüfen.... und so manches andere, das in ihre Aufgabenbereiche viel.

Hier würde sich niemand verstecken, der die Einsamkeit suchte und nicht gestört zu werden wünschte. Denn jederzeit konnte ein Diener ihn aufstöbern und stören.

Es waren die Bereiche die noch tiefer lagen, in denen er sein Glück wagen musste.

Der Zutritt zu den tieferen Ebenen war den Dienern untersagt.- und sie hätten sich freiwillig auch nicht dorthin begeben....

Beherzt stieg Herbert eine weitere, sehr schmale Wendeltreppe hinunter.

Die Gewölbe die er nun betrat waren nicht so luftig und gepflegt wie der Bereich über ihnen.

Sie waren aus tief hinein geschlagen in den Fels der Karparten. Und eine an Feuchtigkeit gemahnenden Kälte hing hier in der Luft.

Natürlich würde niemand einen angenehmen Teil des Kellers als Verlies nutzen, sinnierte Herbert, während er vorsichtig die schmalen Gänge durchstreifte.

Gütiger Herr, er war das letzte mal hier gewesen, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war.

Sein Vater war bei ihm gewesen. Ein Streifzug zu zweit um seinem Sohn die Angst vor diesem Teil des Schlosses zu nehmen... Leider hatte dieser nicht die erhoffte Wirkung, und es war ihr letzter geblieben.

Wie lange er durch immer enger werdende Gänge streifte, wusste Herbert icht, aber er wandelte nun auf Pfaden, die ihm fast unbekannt waren.

Er war über den Bereich hinaus, der als Kerker eingerichtet war, aber noch immer zog sich das Labyrinth aus Gängen und Sackgassen weiter.

Noch immer hatte er keine Spur seines Vaters gefunden. Allmählich kamen ihm Zweifel. Sein Vater hatte bisweilen eine exzentrische Ader – aber Herbert bezweifelte das er sich, wenn er die Abgeschiedenheit suchte, sich gerade dieses feucht-kalte Loch aussuchen würde.

Misstrauisch beäugte er den schmalen Korridor der vor ihm lag.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner. Gefahr! Wisperte dein Instinkt und etwas ihn ihm wollte schnellst möglich umdrehen und hastig davon rennen.Aber sein Verstand tat das ab. _Unsinn _sagte er sich entschieden. _Hier ist nichts was du fürchten musst. Nur lange, enge und kalte Gänge, die wer weiß wohin führen...!_

_Siehst du?! Alles vollkommen lächerliche Hirngespinste! Nichts als Überbleibsel Kindlicher Ängste!_

Gemessen wandte der junge von Krolock sich um und schritt ohne hast zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

Er würde seinem Vater einen Brief da lassen.

Sicher würde er so höflich sein, ihm eine Unterredung nicht zu verweigern, wenn er ihn höflich darum bat!

Bis dahin wird er Zeit gehabt haben sich zu beruhigen, dachte Herbert, der das Versteck-Spiel das er hier spielte herzlich leid war...

Plötzlich sauste etwas dicht an seinem Kopf vorbei.Herbert schrie kurz auf und lies seine Fackel fallen. Zischend verlöschte die Flamme in einer Pfütze, die Herbert nicht bemerkt hatte.

Absolute Schwärze umgab ihm. Der junge Adlige fluchte leise.

So würde s ihn Stunden kosten aus diesem kalten Loch heraus zu finden! Er war sich noch in etwa des Weges bewusst, denn er gekommen war, aber im dunklen?!

Es blieb ihm wohl kaum etwas anderes übrig. Hier unten würde ihn kaum jemand hören, wenn er nach einem Diener rief – abgesehen davon würde es ihn gleichfalls der Lächerlichkeit Preis geben, und er errötete bei dem Gedanken.

Unsicher tastete er sich denn an der Wand entlang, die nun sein einziger Anhaltspunkt war.

Er hatte erst wenige Meter hinter sich gebracht als sich jemand hinterrücks auf ihn stürzte und ihn mit sich zu Boden riss.

Panik kochte ihn ihm hoch als er hart auf den feuchten, unebenen Boden aufschlug, sein Angreifer über und halb auf ihm liegend.

Er wehrte sich verbissen, obwohl der Mann viel stärker war als er selbst und versuchte seine Gedanken ruhig zu halten.

„Verdammt, man, lass mich gefälligst los! Du schuldest mir deinen gehorsam! Weist du mit wem du es zu tun hast?! Ich bin Herbert von Krolock, Sohn seiner Exzellenz Graf von Krolock höchst selbst!“

Sein Angreifer hielt einen Moment inne, aber Herbert konnte sich dennoch nicht befreien, wie sehr er sich auch mühte. Sein Angreifer gab ein hämisches, freudloses bellen von sich.

„Sein Sohn bist du? Nun, kleiner Laffe, es würde mich nicht kümmern wenn du der Metropolit von Moskau selbst wärst! „ erneut dieses hämische, bösartige Lachen.

„Sein Sohn, wie? In der Tat dein Gesicht ist seinem sehr ähnlich!“ ein raubtierhaftes Fauchen ertönte über ihm, und Herberts Herz krampfte sich zu einem Eisklumpen zusammen, während es in seiner Brust raste, als ob es gleich zerspringen würde.

„Das ist ein doppelte Unglück für dich, Bürschchen. Ich verabscheue 'Seine Exzellenz den Grafen!“ Er spie die letzten Worte Hasserfüllt und mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung aus.

„Sein Sohn bist du... Nun, ausgezeichnet. Das soll ihm eine Lehre sein!“

Herberts Kopf wurde grob nach hinter gerissen und er stieß einen Makerschütternden Schrei aus, als sich etwas mir rasendem Schmerz in seine Kehle bohrte.

ER wehrte sich erneut verzweifelt und mit aller Kraft – aber ohne Erfolg. Je mehr er kämpfte desto fester und schmerzhafter wurde der Griff des Mannes der ihn festhielt.

Verzweifelt dachte Herbert wie ein Kind an jene Person, bei der er sich sicher geglaubt hätte, von der er sicher war sich Hilfe und Rettung versprach, auch wenn er ihn wie ihm in diesem Moment mit erschreckender Klarheit klar wurde, nie wieder sehen würde....

* _Vater!_ *

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Ein tiefes Gefühl von Panik und schrecklicher Gefahr ergriff Victor von Krolock in dem winzigen Erkerraum der versteckt im dritten Stock lag, und von dem die wenigsten Bewohner des Schlosses – sein Sohn eingeschlossen – etwas wussten.

Die Woge aus Empfindungen war so stark, das er einen Moment lang unsicher auf den Beinen schwankte, und mit ihr kam ein Eindruck von Dunkelheit und feuchter Kälte, die ihn einen Moment lang die Orientierung verlieren ließen.

* _Vater!_ *

Ein schriller Schrei jenes Menschlichen Geistes, der ihm am nächsten stand hallte in seinem inneren wieder.

Herbert!

Geleitet von den zielsicheren Instinkten des Raubtiers und des Vaters rannte er durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Sein langer schwarzer Hausmantel bauschte sich hinter ihm und er fühlte nie gekannte Angst als er der Stimme Herberts schwächer werdenden Bewusstsein lauschte.

Mehrere Abkürzungen brachten ihn schneller zur Abseits gelegenen Treppe zum Keller des Schlosses, doch ihm schien die Zeit die er brauchte unerträglich Langsam.

Eine weitere Schmale Stiege, lange kalte Korridor jenseits der Verliese entlang...

Und dann glaubte er zu fühlen wie ihm das kalte Blut in seinen Adern gefror, denn seinen Augen bot sich ein schreckliches Bild.

Sein Sohn lag bewegungslos am Boden, über ihm eine Gestalt in schwarzer, altmodischer Kleidung die er selbst von Hinten als Borislaw erkannte.

Unermesslicher Zorn stieg in ihm auf und er zerrte den älteren Vampir mit ungeahnter Kraft von seinem Sohn herunter und schmetterte ihn gegen eine Wand.

„Du!“ schrie er, und seine Augen waren wie zwei Splitter brennenden Eises. „Du wagst es meinem Befehl zuwider zu handeln! Ich sagte ihr habt keinen Bewohner meines Schlosses anzurühren! Das gilt auch und ganz besonders für meinen Sohn!“Ein Blutrinnsal ran Borislaw von einem Mundwinkel herab und seine scharfen Sinne erkannten das es das Blut seines Sohnes war, das durch die Adern des alten Monsters strömte. Rasender Zorn, unerträglicher Schmerz und Trauer erfüllten ihn und Graf von Krolock fühlte wie gegen seinen Willen Tränen in seine Augen traten.

Borislaw schenkte ihm ein blutiges und selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Eure Befehle sind mir gleichgültig! Ich bin es leid mich dem Willen eines wenige Wochen alten Grünschnabels zu beugen! Du magst in dem sterblichen Leben von edlem Geblüht gewesen sein, aber jetzt bis du nur eine Kreatur der Nacht, wie wir alle! Und es stünde dir an, deinen Älteren Respekt zu zollen!

Du magst mich vernichten, wie du es mit Kastor getan hast, aber ich habe das Vergnügen deinen Welpen getötet zu haben. Und diesen Triumph wirst du mir nicht nehmen, und wenn du mich hir in tausend Fetzen reißt! Ich trete Luzifer zufrieden und ohne Reue entgegen!“ er lachte kalt und hämisch.

Für Victor von Krolock war dies der letzte Tropfen der das sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Mit ungeheurer Kraft schleuderte er Borislaw zu Boden und hob in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung die in der Nähe am Boden liegende Fackel auf. Seine schlanken Finger zerbrachen ohne Mühe das alte Holz, das fast halb so dick war, wie sein Handgelenk.

Eine weitere anmutige rasche Bewegung wischte Borislaw das hämische Grinsen vom Gesicht als der improvisierte Pflock seinen Herz fand.

Das Leben erlosch in den kalten, grausamen Augen.

„Ich bereue das hier auch nicht!“ knurrte Graf von Krolock. angewidert versetzte er dem toten Vampir einen Tritt, der ihn mehrere Meter weit fort beförderte.

Doch dann viel aller Zorn von ihm ab.

Im selben Maße in dem der Zorn ihn verließ hielt schiere Panik ihn erneut in ihren Klauen.

Er stürzte neben Herbert auf die Knie. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach dem schwachen flattern seines Pulsschlages, da ein rauschen in seinen Ohren das schwache schlagen übertönte.

Und mit der unbarmherzigen Gewissheit des Raubtiers wusste er, das Herbert sterben würde.

Kein Arzt dieser Welt konnte ihm jetzt helfen – selbst wenn es im Schloss noch einen Arzt gegeben hätte.

Eine Woge von Schmerz überrollte ihn. Es kam ihm vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als Herbert ein kleiner Bub gewesen war, der es liebte auf den Schultern getragen zu werden....

Und nun waren die Schläge dieses jungen Herzens gezählt.

Es konnte nicht sein- es durfte nicht sein! Er durfte den einzigen Menschen auf der Welt der ihm noch geblieben war nicht auch noch verlieren....

Ohne nachzudenken, was er damit tat, und woher er wusste zu tun war, wischte Victor von Krolock ungeduldig seine lange ungebundene Mähne über eine Schulter zurück und riss sich die Haut mit den Fingernägeln seiner rechten Hand auf.Dann glitt seine Hand in Herberts Nacken und zogen ihn an die blutende Wunde. Er presste Herberts Lippen fest dagegen.

„Trink, Herbert!“

Alles was Graf von Krolock wahrnahm war ein leises Stöhnen.

„Du musst trinken, schnell! Vertrau' mir.....“

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber Herberts Lippen öffneten sich und kurz darauf fühlte er wie Herberts Kehlkopf sich bewegte. Er schluckte.

„Gut so. Weiter.“

Doch nach dem ersten Schluck war es nicht mehr nötig ihn zu ermutigen. Herbert suchte instinktiv selbst was er brauchte und trank in tiefen, gierigen Zügen.

Schmerz raste durch Von Krolocks Adern und jede einzelne schien lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen.

Er wollte schreien doch er biss die Zähne zusammen. Zu dem Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit und Schwindel, das er auch in jeder schrecklichen Nacht im Wald empfunden hatte, gesellte sich jedoch noch etwas anderes. Eine sinnliches, fast erotisches Lustgefühl, nicht unähnlich dessen, das man nur mit einer Ehefrau oder Geliebten teilte.

Für einige Momente fühlte er sich von dieser Empfindung abgestoßen und wollte nicht lieber als ihm zu entfliehen und Herbert von sich zu stoßen. Das war nichts das ein Vater mit seinem eigenen Sohn teilen sollte! Es hatte etwas von Inzest, abstoßend, obszön und ekelerregend!

Doch der Impuls verflüchtigte sich rasch.

Was immer er selbst empfinden mochte spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Es würde Herbert eine Art Leben ermöglichen. Es war die einzige Alternative dazu, ihn zu seinem Schöpfer heimkehren zu lassen und ihn für immer zu verlieren...

Daran, das er seinen Fluch weiter gab, dem er selbst gerne entflohen wäre, bedachte er in diesem Moment nicht, auch nicht wie er selbst sich danach fühlen mochten wenn es vollbracht war. In diesem Moment war er nur ein Verzweifelter Vater der sich krampfhaft an die Einzige möglichkeit klammerte seinen Sohn nicht auch noch zu verlieren.

Sein einziger, sich ständig wiederholender Gedanke war : _'Herbert muss leben!'_

So erduldete er diesen Moment voller schmachvoller und abstoßender Empfindungen. Graf Von Krolock ließ Herbert gewähren, der sich wie ein Geliebter an ihn klammerte, bis er sich selbst schwach und zittrig fühlte und nur allzu gerne auf dem kalten Boden zusammen gesunken währe, ehe er Herbert von sich schob.

„Genug, mein Sohn.“

Als Herberts Augen auf die seines Vaters trafen, waren sie noch immer trüb und verschleiert. Er stand auf Messers schneide, an der Grenze Zwischen Leben und Tod.

Graf Von Krolock hoffte mit aller Kraft die in ihm war, das er ihm gegeben hatte, was ihn retten würde. Das es genug gewesen war...

Auch wenn ein nagender Gedanke immer wieder höhnisch bemerkte: 'Ein paar Tropfen waren genug um dich zu dem zu machen was du bist!'

In Herberts Augen standen so viele Gefühle, so viele unausgesprochene Fragen, so viele verschwommene und verwirrte Gefühle erfüllten seine Gedanken und machten sie zu einem lauten, unübersichtlichen Wirrwar.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, mein Sohn. Du wirst wieder auf die Beine kommen....“ die Lüge kam ihm sanft und liebevoll über die Lippen

Nichts würde ' wieder gut ' werden, aber es genügte um Herbert zu beruhigen. Jetzt galt es den Jungen ungesehen zur Gruft zu bringen – und sich zu überlegen wie der Zustand des Jungen Herren dem Gesinde zu erklären war, in der Zeit die ihm bis zum Sonnenaufgang noch blieb.

Ohne Mühe hob er Herbert hoch, als läge ein kleiner Junge in seinen Armen und nicht ein junger, voll ausgewachsener Mann.

„Ich bringe dich nach oben. Hab keine Angst...“ Ein leises Seufzen, für einen Sterblichen kaum zu hören, kam über Herberts Lippen und sein Kopf lehnte sich vertrauensvoll gegen den Arm seines Vaters. Bevor sie noch die Kellergewölbe verlassen hatten waren Herberts Augen zugefallen und das schwache Flattern seines Herzens war verstummt. Eine schreckliche, ohrenbetäubende Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dort wo immer der stetige, gleichmäßige Trommelschlag des Herzens gewesen war, herrschte nun nur noch Stille.

Der Strom von Gedanken und Gefühlen – für Graf von Krolock so offen zugänglich wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und manchmal so vermeindlich störend in ihrer lautstarken Fülle - war versiegt. Nur schweigende Leere war zurück geblieben.

Eine neuerliche Woge von Schmerz flutete über Graf Von Krolock hinweg.

Sein einziges Kind war gerade in seinen armen gestorben.

Blutige Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und verwischten die Welt um ihn her hinter einem Schleier aus hellem rot. Doch er ging mechanisch weiter, mehr Mitreisender in seinem eigenen Körper als derjenige der bestimmte, wohin ihr weg sie führte.

Eine Taubheit hatte sich auf ihn herab gesenkt. Nie, in all der Zeit die folgen sollte, war er der Entdeckung näher, nie war die Gefahr der eigenen Vernichtung näher als in jenen Moment Gedankenloser Taubheit in der nichts zu existieren schien als seine Trauer und sein grenzenloser Schmerz.

Er sollte sich später nicht einmal daran erinnern wie er, seinen Sohn noch immer in den Armen und an sich gepresst wie einen magischen Talisman, in die Gruft gekommen war, die nahezu auf der Anderen Seite des Schlossareals lag...

Der Morgen war noch Stunden entfernt, doch ohne nachzudenken schob er die schwere Steinplatte über dem Sarg zurück, in dem er für gewöhnlich schlief und bettete Herbert vorsichtig hinein, ehe er sich selbst neben ihm ausstreckte und die Schwere Steinplatte mühelos zurück gleiten lies.

Mehr wie ein verängstigtes Kind, das ein geliebtes Spielzeug in die Arme schließt arrangierte er Herbert in seinen Armen. ER klammerte sich wie ein ertrinkender an die reglose Gestalt seines Sohnes. Eine letzte, geschmacklose Parodie auf all jene Gelegenheiten, bei denen Herbert sich als Kind aus seinem Bett gestohlen hatte, um zu seinem Vater zu schleichen.

Nun war es er selbst war er selbst es, der sich verzweifelt an Herbert klammert, ihn im stillen anflehte: Du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich kann alles ertragen, solange du mich nicht allein lässt!

Und in der Zeit die er zitternd, abwechselnd von Angst erfüllter Spannung und Schmerzerfüllt von tiefer Trauer in der Finsternis seines Sarges wach lag, ehe die aufgehende Sonne Erbarmen mit ihm hatte und ihn im tiefen Todesschlaf seine Qualen auslöschte, tat er etwas, das er seit Wochen, vielleicht Monaten nicht mehr getan hatte.

Er betete.

Auch wenn er selbst niemals hätte klar sagen können ob um Vergebung für seine eigene Tat, für Herbert, oder darum das der allmächtige ihm nicht auch noch seinen einzigen Sohn nehmen sollte...

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


	11. Niemals mehr allein....

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere in der folgenden Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören Roman Polanski und dem Stage Management...

Dunkelheit umfing ihn als Herbert wieder zu sich kam.. Der Geruch trockenen, alten Steins und der schwache, leicht Feuchte Geruch unterirdischer Gewölbe, vermischt mit einem Geruch, der ihm seit frühster Kindheit vertraut war. Ein Geruch in dem sich Sandelholz und Lavendel mischten. Ein Geruch der keinen Zweifel über denjenigen zu lies, zu dem er gehörte.

Er wusste das er nicht allein war, noch bevor er sich des Gefühls von langen Haaren und Brokat unter seiner Wange bewusst wurde. All das vermischte sich zu einem einzigen Eindruck, bekannt, tröstlich, und von Kindesbeinen an vertraut.... _Vater...!_

Gütiger Himmel, waren sie immer noch in diesem feuchten alten Keller?! Seine Erinnerung der letzten Nacht waren nicht sehr klar. Er konnte sich nur noch Bruchstückhaft an die letzten Ereignisse entsinnen. Der Angriff...d der Mann, oder die Kreatur die in angegriffen hatte... Die letzte klare Erinnerung war sein Vater, wie er diesen Bastard von ihm weg zerrte. Danach- nur noch nicht zusammenpassende Eindrücke.

Herbert öffnete die Augen und hob den Kopf.

Es war dunkel- stockdunkel! - und er lag neben seinem Vater ausgestreckt in einem engen Raum. Moment, das war kein Traum! Gütiger Himmel, war das die Innenseite eines Sargs!?

Sein Vater lag scheinbar entspannt ihm gegenüber,ausgestreckt auf der Seite und sah ihn ruhig und ernst an. Vielleicht ein wenig traurig. Aber nicht so als sei diese ganze makabere Geschichte nicht weiter ungewöhnlich...

Herbert lies den Kopf wieder auf die Brust seines Vaters zurück fallen.

„Ich träume das hier nur. Wenn ich später aufwache sitzt du neben mir an meinem Bett, und erzählst mir, wie töricht ich gewesen bin....

Oder ich wache auf und stelle Fest, das ich auch das, an das ich mich zu erinnern glaube geträumt habe, und du wirst mich ermahnen, das ich mich ernsthaft um eine geeignete Partie kümmern soll....“

„Ich fürchte weder noch, mein Sohn. Du bist wach. Und was du um dich herum gesehen hast ist kein Traum, sondern die Realität.“

Herbert hob den Kopf und sah seinen Vater verwirrt und fragend an.

Statt ihm zu antworten Hob sein Vater einen Arm, und mit einem Knirschen glitt der schwere Granit des Sarkofag-Deckels zurück. Frische Luft strömte herein. Ehe Herbert sich versah war sein Vater auf den Beinen und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie standen in der stockdunklen Gruft des Schlosses. Neben ihnen der offene Sarkophag neben dem seiner Mutter.

Herbert schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wird immer makaberer..“

Graf von Krolock seufzte und schüttele traurig den Kopf.

„Hast du es noch nicht begriffen? Du bist tot, Herbert. Du bist letzte Nacht gestorben.“

„Jetzt weiß ich ganz sicher das dass ein Traum ist! Wenn ich gestorben bin, wie kommt es das wir uns hier unterhalten?! Das muss der größte Unsinn sein, den ich jemals von dir gehört habe, Vater!“

„Weil ich auch tot bin.“

„Du meinst wir sind beide tot und das ist das Jenseits?!“ Herbert sah sich spöttisch um. „Ein seltsamer Anfang, oder?! Außerdem: ich kann mich daran erinnern das du, als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe durchaus lebendig und keinesfalls begraben oder in der Gruft beigesetzt warst!“

„Du hast geglaubt das ich lebendig war, Herbert. Das ist ein Unterschied. Du hast geglaubt, was du glauben solltest. So wie der Rest dieser Grafschaft.“

„Was... was meinst du damit?“ Herbert schluckte. Die Vorstellung das er doch nicht träumte begann sich zu festigen. „Ich verstehe das alles nicht, Vater.“

Graf von Krolock schloss mit einem tiefen Seufzer die für einen Moment die Augen, ehe er antwortete.

„Mein Angreifer in jener Nacht im Wald war ein Vampir Herbert Ebenso wie der deiner letzte Nacht. Nur im Gegensatz zu dir wollte mein... Schöpfer nicht das ich gleich sterbe. Er hat zugelassen das ich noch ein wenig Kraft zu Kämpfen hatte, aber innerhalb der nächsten Tage sterben würde. - Wohl wissend was mein Schicksal sein würde, und unfähig es zu verhindern....

Du warst für deinen Angreifer ein Racheakt – und eine Mahlzeit...“

„Was... wie?“

„Es gibt andere als nur dich und mich. Sie hausen in einer verfallenden Ruine in Wald. Ich kann nicht zulassen das sie unkontrolliert alles und jeden angreifen, wie sie das offensichtlich für wer weiß wie lange getan haben. Ich bin der Her dieser Grafschaft. Ich kann nicht dulden das sich jemand über mich stellt.

Und das stößt nicht bei allen auf Zustimmung. Tatsächlich sind wir beide jünger als die anderen. Aber die Notwendigkeit auch weiterhin als Graf zu fungieren, erfordert das ich sie wie alle anderen Bewohner die mir ihre Lehnstreue schulden unter meine Obhut nehmen muss – zum wohle aller, wie du verstehen wirst.

Doch ich fürchte mein Anspruch wird.... angefochten.“

Du warst letzte Nacht dem Tod sehr nahe mein Sohn. Vergib mir, wenn ich das nicht zulassen konnte.... Ich hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten: dich sterben lassen oder dich zu dem zu machen ,was ich bin... Du bist letzte Nacht gestorben. Du bist kein Mensch mehr. Du bist ein Vampir. Du bist tot, aber du lebst...“

Herbert betrachtete seinen Vater mit großen Augen, fast wie ein Kind, das versucht etwas zu begreifen, das nur halb innerhalb seiner Fähigkeit zu verstehen liegt.

„Und …. Mutter?“

Graf von Krolocks Schloss die Augen und presste die Lieder einen Moment lang fest zusammen.

Elisabeths Gesicht stand ihm schmerzlich deutlich vor Augen, ihr Lächeln... Verloren... Durch seine Schuld.

„Es war meine Schuld.... Ich hätte sie genauso von mir fern halten müssen wie dich... Ich hätte es wissen müssen müssen....“

Einen Moment lang traf er Herberts Blick. In den Augen seines Sohnes lag Unglauben, eine störrische Weigerung die Schreckliche Wahrheit zu akzeptieren.

Eine Augenblicke noch, und er würde ihn mit dem Hass ansehen, den er verdiente – und von dem er dennoch wusste, das er ihn nicht ertragen konnte.

Graf von Krolock zog den Dolch hervor, den er stets versteckt bei sich trug und presste ihn in Herberts Hand.

Dann riss er mit wenigen Fließenden Bewegungen sein Hemd auf und entblößte seine Brust.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und ausgebreiteten Armen sank er vor Herbert auf die Knie.

„Wenn du meiner Existenz ein Ende machen willst, dann tue es. Ich werde es dir nicht verübeln. Es ist dein gutes Recht- und ich habe es verdient.“

„Bist du von Sinnen?!“ der Dolch schlug heftig auf dem Steinboden auf.

„Dich töten?! Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken?“

„Du kannst mir nicht verzeihen was ich getan habe!“ blaue Augen, plötzlich so groß wie die eines Kindes sahen zu dem jüngeren Man auf. „Ich kann es selbst nicht... Wie solltest da du dazu im Stande sein....“

„Das musst du schon mir überlassen.... Viellicht ist das ein Punkt in dem ich wahrhaftig der Sohn meiner Mutter bin, wie du es immer gesagt hast... Aber auch deiner. Wie viel hast du mir in meinem leben schon verziehen, Vater?“

„Du hast niemals eine solche Schuld auf dich geladen, Herbert. Deine Taten hatte niemals ein solch schreckliches Ausmaß...“

„Ich bin nicht dazu im Stande dir nicht zu verzeihen. Wenn du es nicht kannst, dann sollte es wenigstens einer von uns beiden tun.“

Für einen Moment länger sahen sich die beiden an. Diesmal trug Herbert den so störrischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, der so oft auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters lag.

Er meinte es ernst. Jedes Wort.

Vielleicht waren die verzweifelten Gebete der letzten Nacht erhört worden...

„Gesegnet seist du Herbert....“ es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Dann streckte er die Arme nach ihm aus. „Komm zu mir.“

Herbert lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Mit wenigen langen schritten stand er neben seinem Vater. Doch bevor er sich zu ihm hin knien oder ihn auf die Füße ziehen konnte lehnte Victor den Krolock die Stirn gegen seine Rippen, ein Arm um Herberts Taille geschlungen.

Verwirrt und unsicher darüber was er tun sollte, legte ihm Herbert einen Arm um die Schultern und tätschelte mit der anderen unbeholfen seinen Kopf.

Der Mann den er zu kennen glaubte verlor nicht derart die Fassung – er lies sich nicht so einfach gehen...

Doch was immer die Zukunft bringen würde, und was auch immer nun aus ihnen beiden geworden war – es vereinte sie umso mehr.

'Er wird sich wieder fangen... Er wird wieder auf die Beine kommen....'

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, erhob sich Graf von Krolock unvermittelt. Herbert sah ihn leicht von der Seite an, bereit ihn für dieses höchst ungewöhnliche Schauspiel aufzuziehen.

Doch die spöttisch scherzhaften Worte erstarben noch bevor sie seine Lippen erreichten.

In den ruhelosen Augen seines Vaters stand kalter Zorn und seine Gesicht war angespannt und grimmig. Er hätte den Leibhaftigen zu Tode erschrecken können, so wie er Herbert jetzt ansah.

„Vater, was....?“

„Es gibt eine Rechnung zu begleichen,“ antwortete Graf von Krolock, seine Stimme kalt und hart. Und genau das gedenke ich zu tun! Sie werden für ihren Ungehorsam und diesen Frevel bezahlen, das schwöre ich!“

Herbert runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er begriff nur unvollständig. Die wenigen, knapp zusammengefassten Tatsachen die ihm genannt worden waren verbanden sich nur sehr langsam zu einem sinnvollen Gesamtbild...Außerdem fühlte er sich schwach und hungrig, was ihn zusätzlich etwas benommen machte.

Für einen Moment entspannte sich Graf von Krolock.

„Dein sterbliches Leben haben sie dir genommen Herbert. Und dafür werde ich sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Was für ein Vater wäre ich dir, wenn ich das ungesühnt auf sich beruhen lassen würde? Du bist völlig verwirrt, armer Junge, ich weiß. Aber deine Fragen müssen warten. Noch. Ich kann das hier nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Und ich werde keine Ruhe haben, ehe getan ist, was getan werden muss.

Du würdest mich vorher nicht als einen zumutbaren Gesprächspartner finden... Du hast Fragen, du hast Hunger.... Ich weiß. Glaub mir, ich weiß was ich von dir verlange, aber kannst du geduldig sein, bis ich wieder zurück bin?“

Herbert nickte. Ein simples 'ja, Vater' währe ihm im höchsten Maße unpassend erschienen.

Sein Lohn war das viel zu selten gewordene Lächeln seines Vaters, so offen und voller wärme, wie er es von Kindesbeinen an kannte. Die beiden langen Eckzähne taten dem keinen Abbruch. Er war stolz auf ihn, er konnte es fühlen.

Eine lange, magere Hand drückte einen Moment lang Herberts Schulter.

„Warte hier auf mich. Verlasse dieses Gewölbe unter gar keinen Umständen. Und tue nichts, das das Gesinde auf dich aufmerksam machen könnte. In deinem jetzigen Zustand darfst du ihnen nicht nahe kommen. Um deiner und ihrer Sicherheit willen, gleichermaßen. Versprichst du mir dich daran zu halten?“

„Ich verspreche es, Vater.“

Mit einem leichten nicken wandte er sich um, und an der Art und weise wie er davon ging wusste Herbert nur all zu gut, das jemand in dieser Nacht seinen schlimmsten Alptraum begegnen würde...

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

„Hauptmann, Hauptmann!“ ohne zu klopfen kam der junge Bursche, der erst seit einigen Woche zur Wachmannschaft des Schlosses gehörte in das Wohnzimmer Hauptmann Alberts gestürmt.

Milde lächelnd wandte sich der alte Soldat ihm zu und achtete nicht auf seien Frau die dem Burschen über ihrer Näharbeit beim Feuer hinweg viel sagende Blicke zuwarf.

„Ja, Wladislaw, was gibt es? Sagte er milde zu dem kaum 15 Sommer alten Burschen. Er war gekleidet in die Uniform der Schlosswache, also hatte ihn wohl jemand hergeschickt, und es war nicht wieder eine übereifrige Idee die ihn hierher brachte. Auch wenn es nicht das erste mal gewesen wäre, das der junge Wladislaw die Zeit und die Tatsache, das der Hauptmann gerade nicht im Dienst war, vergessen hätte....

In diesem Schloss war eigentlich nur Graf von Krolock jederzeit ansprechbar, wenn es dringen war, ohne das der Herr deshalb ungehalten geworden oder sich gestört gefühlt hätte – nun ja, bis vor einigen Wochen jedenfalls. Seither hatte er Anweisung gegeben, sich bei Tage an den jungen Herren zu wenden, wenn es Angelegenheiten gab, die der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Exzellenz bedurften...

„Leutnant Jaromir hat mich angewiesen sofort zu berichten, das der Graf Anweisung gegeben hat, sein Pferd satteln zu lassen. Aber es ist nicht Anweisung gegeben worden, eine Eskorte für ihn bereit zu halten! Hauptmann, er will das Schloss allein verlassen! Und ihr hattet Anweisung gegeben euch zu benachrichtigen, sollte er das tun!“

Fluchend kam Albert auf die Beine.

„Teufel auch! Gut gemacht Wladislaw! Jaro hätte keinen zuverlässigeren Boten schicken können. Bestelle ihm mein Kompliment für seine Loyalität. Und nun beeile dich! Erstatte deinem Leutnant Bericht und dann fort auf deinen Posten mit dir!“

„Ja wohl Hauptmann!“ und ohne einen weiteren Gruß oder eine Entschuldigung für die Störung hastete er wieder hinaus und schloss die Tür viel zu laut und zu heftig.

Seine Frau schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Doch Albert machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ich sollte mir wohl Seine Exzellenz vornehmen, Katka. Irgend jemand muss ihn dieser Tage zur Vernunft bringen. Und Jaromir hat leider keine Chance gegen diesen Dickschädel. Ich schwöre, er ist der schlimmste Sturkopf, den diese Familie je hervorgebracht hat! Auf mich wird er hören, du wirst sehen... Man kann ihm schlechterdings verübeln, das er in der letzten Zeit etwas neben sich hergeht, nach allem was der Mann hinter sich hat...“

Er verabschiedete sich mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn von seiner Frau und hastete davon ohne sich lange damit aufzuhalten, das er gerade nicht seinen Waffenrock trug.

Aber innerlich fluchte Albert.

'Dieser Mann wird immer schlimmer! Was ist denn nur wieder in ihn gefahren! Ich schwöre, seit die Herrin nicht mehr da ist um ihm den Kopf zurecht zu setzen wird er von Tag zu Tag exzentrischer! Und die Jungs kommen immer weniger mit seinen plötzlichen Launen zurecht!'

Er erreichte ihn gerade noch als Seine Exzellenz sich anmutig wie eh und je in den Sattel schwang, während ein Stallbursche den Rappen am Zügel hielt.

Er trug Reitstiefel und einen schlichten dunklen Mantel. Aber der Schein der Fackeln enthüllte eine bestickte Tunika mit einem breiten Ziergürtel unter dem offenen Mantel, mit dem niemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie Hauptmann Albert ihn je zu Pferd gesehen hätte.

Er hatte sich offensichtlich in aller Hast und nicht vollständig umgekleidet.

„Herr! Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht zu dieser späten Stunde ohne Eskorte ausreiten!“

„Wie ihr seht habe ich es eilig Hauptmann,“ entgegnete Graf von Krolock kühl, während er die Zügel von dem Stallburschen entgegen nahm und ein bestimmter Ton in seiner Stimme warnte Albert, das er besser vorsichtig sein sollte.

„Ich kann mich nicht damit aufhalten zu warten, während eure Männer ihre Pferde Satteln.“

'Verdammter Dickschädel! Als hättet Ihr nicht gleich Anweisung geben können eine Eskorte zusammen zustellen als ihr danach schicktet euer Pferd zu satteln, wenn Ihr nur gewollt hättet!' dachte der Hauptmann bei sich, aber er antwortete bestimmt und mit dem seinem Lehnsherrn gebührenden Respekt.

„Ich bitte Euch, Exzellenz, denkt bitte an das letzte Mal als ihr ohne Eskorte fort ward! Ihr habt es versprochen, Herr.“

Den letzten Satz sprach er leise und mit der Andeutung einer gewissen Intimität, die in den langen Jahren die er diesem Mann schon diente, zwischen ihnen gewachsen war. Auch wenn sie gewisse Schranken, die ihren unterschiedlichen gesellschaftlichen Stellungen nie überschritten hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte Victor von Krolock in all der Zeit die sie einander kannten dergleichen häufig gelobt, ohne es jemals ernsthaft in die Tat umzusetzen.

Hauptmann Albert erinnerte sich all der Geschichten, die sein alter Hauptmann erzählte, als er als junger Bursche bei der Wache in Dienst genommen wurde...

Eine Eskorte hatte er meist eher als Zugeständnis an seinen Hauptmann – als persönlichen Gefallen, den er dann und wann gnädig gewährte – akzeptiert.

Und Albert hatte es immer gewusst.

Das er ihn jetzt darauf festzulegen suchte, sprach für die lange Zeit die sie einander kannte, für die Tatsache das es im Schloss zu Recht hieß Hauptmann Albert 'stehe gut mit dem Grafen' oder 'genieße Graf von Krolocks besonderes Wohlwollen'.

Er hatte sich darauf nie weder etwas eingebildet noch hatte er es je für seine eigenen Zwecke missbraucht oder genutzt, das seine Exzellenz ihn mit spürbar gewogen war.

Doch diesmal war er bereit es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

'Irgend jemand muss ihn vor seiner eigenen Gott verfluchten Leichtfertigkeit bewahren!'

„Lasst wenigstens mich euch begleiten, Eure Exzellenz.“

Der Graf fuhr ungewohnt ungehalten herum. Offensichtlich hatte Hautmann Albert gerade in seinen Augen eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Ungewöhnlich für diesen Mann. Äußerst ungewöhnlich...

Seine Augen hart wie Stahl und das hagere Gesicht – gütiger Herr, er hätte Stein und Bein geschworen das er jedes mal noch dünner war wie beim letzten mal, wenn er ihn zu Gesicht bekam! - so angespannt, wie er es nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Es schien mir als sei Victor von Krolock und nicht Hauptmal Albert Herr dieser Grafschaft!“ fauchte er. „Wenn ich eine Eskorte benötige bin ich selbst im Stande zu veranlassen, das eine solche bei meinem Aufbruch bereit steht! Ich brauche weder ein Kindermädchen, noch einen Wachhund!

Wenn ihr auf Wache seid, dann kehrt gefälligst auf euren Posten zück – und wenn nicht, dann widmet eure übertriebene Fürsorge und Aufmerksamkeit eurer Frau ! Ihr habt der Vorzug eine Gattin zu haben, die noch lebt!“

Damit stieß er dem Rappen unsanft die Versen in die Flanken und jagte im Galopp über den Hof und zum Tor hinaus.

Der Hauptmann blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

In all den Jahren die er Graf von Krolock kannte, hatte sein Lehnsherr ihn nie so behandelt. Er konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft seine Exzellenz in den 30 Jahren, in denen er hier diente die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Und niemals so wie heute Nacht.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Sonst würde dieser Mann sich nicht so gehen lassen.

Zu der wie zu Salzsäulen Wachmannschaft rief er hinauf:

„Habt ihr nichts zu tun! Los, ihr habt es gehört! Zurück auf eure Posten mit euch! Er wird schon zurück kommen, und vermutlich wird er sich bis dahin wieder beruhigt haben. Mag sein er hat von seinen Schwestern Nachricht bekommen. Der Umgang mit dieser Bagage ist ihm noch nie bekommen. Himmel, ihr wisst wie er reagiert hat als sie das letzte mal hier waren! Das reicht um jeden Mann in den Wahnsinn zu treiben! Und jetzt bewegt euch und arbeitet gefälligst für euren Sold!“

Sofort verschwand die angespannte Stille und auf den Wehrgängen kehrten wieder die vertrauten Geräusche der Wachmannschaft in der Nacht ein.

Nun, diese Gefahr war nun gebannt. Er hatte den Männern einen Grund gegeben, den sie glauben würden. Bis morgen früh würde es ein Gerücht sein, das Wurzeln geschlagen hatte.

'Habt ihr es schon gehört? Der Graf hat von seinen Schwestern Nachricht! Und sie haben ihn zugesetzt wie immer! Seine Exzellenz war völlig aufgelöst... bla, bla, bla ….'

Der Hauptmann schüttelte den Kopf. Genau betrachtet war der Graf ihm jetzt sogar eine Gefälligkeit mehr schuldig, als ohnehin...

Nun, er hatte ebenfalls einen Befehl erhalten, nicht wahr?

Er war nicht auf Wache heute Nacht. Und er hatte Katka zumindest einiges zu erzählen, sobald er zu ihrem bescheidenen Feuer in seinem Quartier zurückkehrte.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Unterdessen jagte seine Exzellenz in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch den Wald. Auf schnellstem Weg zu jener verfallenden Ruine die sein Ziel darstellte. Und der Zorn, vom dem Hauptmann Albert einen Vorgeschmack erhalten hatte, war alles andere als verraucht.

Wenn überhaupt hatte der Zwischenfall im Schlosshof ihn noch genährt und vermehrt. Und für etwa eine halbe Meile bedachte er den Soldaten im Geiste mit Flüchen und Schmähungen.

In seinem Inneren brannte eine solche Raserei, das er das Gefühl hatte, sie kaum Körperlich enthalten und beherrschen zu können. Vielleicht fühlte sie Schwarzpulver so, kurz bevor es zündete – wenn es denn fühlen könnte! Eine schreckliche, sengende Wut die mit jedem Moment der verging stärker und stärker wurde. In fast 50 Jahren war er niemals so aufgebracht gewesen.

Es war ein Gefühl nicht mehr nur ausschließlich menschlich war.

Er wusste genau das er Mircea abverlangte war unvernünftig und selbstsüchtig. Aber er fühlte einen Hass in seinen Adern brodeln, der ihn schier erstickte.

Und es war höchste Zeit das er jene Ausgeburten der Finsternis in ihre Schranken wies!

In dieser Nacht würde untotes Blut fließen für den Frevel der letzten Nacht!

Mircea schien zu fühlen was in ihm vorging, selbst als er dem Hengst in der nähe des Gemäuers erlaubte langsamer zu gehen, gehorchte er ohne Zögern, als er ihn von der Straße fort und bis in das verfallene Gebäude selbst lenkte.

Sie waren kaum angekommen, als Graf von Krolock vom Pferd sprang.

Dieses mal war es ihm gleich ob er den Hengst später suchen musste. Er überließ ihn ohne weiteren Gedanken seinen eigenen Entscheidungen. Statt dessen stürmte er wie ein zorniger Tiger durch die Kapelle und ihre Ausläufer.

„Ich weiß das ihr hier seid. Kommt heraus! Alle! Sofort!“

Es dauerte nur wenige Momente ehe sie alle versammelt waren. Sie kamen aus den Schatten und dem gähnenden Schlund der Gewölbe unter diesem wahrlich Gott-verlassenen Ort.

Herausgeputz in die Pracht vergangener Zeiten, manche sogar passend zu ihrer Kleidung frisiert sauberer und besser hergerichtet als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Doch nie hatte er diese Geschöpfe mehr gehasst als jetzt!

„Wer von euch ist es gewesen?! Ich schwöre euch, ihr seid alle ein Haufen Asche bevor der Morgen graut, wenn ihr mir nicht antwortet!“

Stille. Und dann...

„Herr, wir wissen nicht einmal wovon Ihr sprecht...“ lies sich eine silberhelle Stimmer vernehmen. Es war ein Geschöpf, das ihm vorher kaum aufgefallen war.

Sie musste kaum das heiratsfähige Alter erreicht haben. Im Leben musste sie ein hübsches Ding gewesen sein, mit ihren üppigen blonden Locken.

„Wollt ihr mich zum Narren halten? Ich soll euch glauben, das Borislaw in mein Schloss eindringt und meinen Sohn tötet und keiner von euch etwas davon weiß?!

Ich habe euren Schwur in Blut! Und Blut ist es was ich von jedem fordern werde, der damit zu tun hatte!

Wer mir nicht gehorcht ist des Todes! Ihr alle seid es, wenn ihr mir nicht antwortet!“

„Er... glaubte das ein Gewölbe unter dem alten Turm, das wir kürzlich entdeckten bis zu eurem Schloss führen könnte...“ die tiefe Stimme war zögerlich, und als sie vor trat, in einem grauen Atlaskleid das seiner Mutter gehört hatte, hätte Graf von Krolock sie kaum wieder erkannt.

„Und warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten?!“

„Er war nun der älteste unter uns...“

„Der einzige 'Älteste' den ihr noch habt bin ich! Ich bin euer Graf, der Herr darüber ob ihr weiter existiert oder der Vernichtung anheim fallt! Ihr habt mir zu antworten für eure Taten und ihr habt keinen Anführer außer mir!

Du hast deinen Schwur ebenso gebrochen wie Borislaw, Hildiko. Das ist das Ende deiner Ewigkeit!“

Die Vampirin senkte den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

„Wer wusste noch davon?!“ fuhr Graf von Krolock fort, ebenso stahlhart und kalt wie Eis wie zuvor, und mit einer Stimme, die alle Menschlichkeit verloren hatte.

„Wird's bald?! Oder muss ich dafür sorgen das meine Bauern ein Freudenfeuer veranstalten, das uns alle verzehrt?!“

Eine Gruppe weiterer Vampire löste sich aus der menge. Manche freiwillig. Andere wurden gestoßen.

Bemerkenswert.

Natürlich kannten sie die Anführer, gleich was sie ihm zuerst hatten vormachen wollen.

Er fixierte die Gruppe. Es waren fünf, Hildiko nicht eingerechnet. Vermutlich der harte Kern Kastor's Anhängerschaft. Männer und Frauen gleicher Maßen.

„Eure Gründe interessieren mich nicht. Ihr habt euren Eid gebrochen - ihr habt eurem Grafen nicht gehorcht. Ihr verdient es nicht mehr weiter zu existieren. Ich kann keine Kreaturen von zweifelhaftem Gehorsam in meiner Grafschaft dulden! Und als geschädigter Vater verlange ich den Ausgleich eurer Schuld – in Blut!“

Aus einer geräumigen Tasche seines Mantels nahm er einige Dutzend Ellen Seils und warf es einem der übrigen Burschen zu.

Bindet sie an die Bäume entlang des Saums der Lichtung. Vorwärts!“

Sie gehorchten.

So oder so, das Exempel das er heute Nacht statuierte würde dafür sorgen, das sie ihm nie wieder trotzen würden.

Es würde keine weitere Warnung mehr geben – nur noch Vernichtung für sie alle.

Nach dem die Anführer wie befohlen fest gebunden waren, jeder an einem kräftigen alten Baum entlang dem Saum der Lichtung, zog er unter seinem Mantel seinen Dolch hervor. Jene gravierte Klinge, die auch Kastor zu Fall gebracht hatte.

Der Reihe nach schnitzte diese klinge die Kehle des Übeltäters auf um danach das Herz zu durchbohren.

Graf von Krolock scherte sich nicht darum, das er seine Kleidung ruinierte und Gesicht und Hände von Blut bespritzt und verschmiert wurden. Er tat was getan werden musste – und besänftigte seinen eigenen Durst nach Rache.

Aus einigen Fuß sicherer Entfernung beobachtete ihn die restliche Gruppe der Vampire dabei, wie er seinen 'Blutpreis' einforderte.Die letzte war Hildiko. Und an ihrem Rock wischte er die Klinge des treuen Dolchs ab, bevor er ihn in seine Scheide zurück steckte.

„Bindet sie nicht los! Die Aufgehende Sonne soll endgültig ein Ende mit ihnen machen! Und verbrennt was von ihrer Kleidung übrig bleibt! Ich werde das morgen Nacht kontrollieren. Und ihr wisst was euch bevor steht wenn ihr mir nicht gehorcht!

Das ist meine letzte Warnung. Ich werde euch keine Schonung mehr gewähren! Habt ihr mich verstanden?“

Undeutliches Gemurmel.

„Ich kann euch nicht hören!“ antwortete der Graf kalt.

„Ja, Eure Exzellenz,“ kam es vielstimmig und deutlicher zurück.

„Diese Tunnel werden verschlossen werden. Ich will niemand von Euch ohne meine ausdrückliche Einladung oder einen direkten Befehl in meinem Schloss haben – ist das ein für alle Mal klar?!“

„Ja, Exzellenz,“ kam das vielstimmige Murmeln erneut.

"Seht das ihr euch daran haltet, sonst...“ er lies den Satz in der Luft hängen ohne ihn zu beenden. Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

Er musste nur wenige Schritte gehen bevor er Mircea wieder fand. Der Hengst hatte sich nicht weit entfernt. Hätte er einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis vordern können? Wohl kaum.

Dankbar tätschelte er Mirceas Hals ehe er sich wieder in den Sattel schwang und der Hengst war nur allzu bereitwillig damit einverstanden die Umgebung dieses Ortes zu verlassen....

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Etwa eine Stunde später kehrte Graf von Krolock in wesentlich vernünftigerem Tempo zurück.

Gesicht und Hände an einem versteckten Bach im Wald von verräterischen Blutspuren gereinigt und die schlimmsten, offensichtlichen Blutflecken so gut es ging von seiner Kleidung entfernt.

Er wusste nur allzu gut, was er bei seinem Gesinde nicht mehr Aufsehen erregen durfte, als nötig.

Vermutlich sollte er sich morgen Abend Albert kommen lassen, um sich zu entschuldigen...

ER konnte wahrhaftig nicht noch mehr Gerede brauchen.

Im Hof angekommen stieg er würdevoll vom Pferd und warf einem der Torwächter im vorbei gehen die Zügel zu.

„Jaro!“

„Exzellenz!“

Die Gestalt der Unteroffiziers erschien über der Brüstung des Wehrganges nicht weit entfernt.

„Lass mir Igor rufen, ich will ihn in meinem Arbeitszimmer sehen, sobald ich meine Kleidung gewechselt habe.“

„Ja wohl, Exzellenz.“

„Und bestelle deinem Hauptmann einen Gruß. Ich habe ihm heute Nacht Unrecht getan und will es wieder gut machen. Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen. Morgen Abend, zwei Stunden vor Mitternacht soll er mich in meinen Gemächern erwarten.“

„Selbstverständlich, Herr.“

mit einem knappen nicken lies Graf von Krolock den Offizier stehen und betrat gemessenen Schritts das Schloss.

Er entledigte sich seiner besudelten Kleidung – kein Stück davon würde je wieder vorzeigbar sein. Er betrachtete einen Moment lang bedauernd den Reitmantel, der ihm ein teures Stück gewesen war. Dann wurden alle Kleidungstücke ohne Umschweife den Flammen im Kamin überantwortet.

Gekleidet in ein dunkles Wams, dessen geschlitzte Ärmel das geringfügig hellere schwarze Leinen darunter zur Geltung brachte, und eine schlichte Hose, die lange, schlanke Beine betonte, betrat er seine Schreibstube, wo ihn Igor bereits erwartete.

Der alte Haushofmeister wollte aufstehen, wie es der Brauch verlangte, aber Graf von Krolock gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung Einhalt.

Igor war alt genug um sein Vater sein zu können und führte den Haushalt noch immer mit fester, sicherer Hand. Sein Alter – und sein Leistungen die er sein Jahrzehnten vollbrachte – verdienten Respekt.

„Igor, ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch.“

„Natürlich, Herr. Stehts zu Diensten.“

Igor fand sich unerwartet als Empfänger dieses so selten gewordenen Lächelns, das vor wenigen Monaten noch so freigiebig verschenkt worden war.

„Igor, Ihr seid vermutlich der einzige in der gesamten Dienerschaft dem ich das glaube. Der einzige bei dem es keine bloße Höflichkeitsfloskel ist.“

Plötzlich kam es Igor so vor, als ob der kaum fünfzehn Jahre alte Bursche mit dem ewig zerzausten, schulterlangen Haaren ihm wieder an dem großen geschnitzen Schreibtisch gegenüber saß, wie so oft nach dem Tod seines Vaters.

Er war da, in den Augen dieses Mannes, der das strenge schwarz eins Witwers trug.

'Alle Welt behauptet, du bist nicht mehr der selbe wie früher, Victor von Krolock,' dachte Igor. 'Aber sie könnten sich nicht mehr täuschen... Alle die erlebt haben, wie es war als SIE fast starb müssten es erkennen...'

„Und Ihr seid der einzige Adlige dem ich DAS glauben würde, Herr Graf,“ erwiderte Igor trocken.

Der Blick voller Wärme und Zuneigung der einem weiteren kleinen Lächeln folgten zeigten Igor, das sich wahrhaftig nichts geändert hatte – nicht das worauf es ankam.

Der Alte fühlte, wie ihm, wie früher, das Herz aufging und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken 'Armer junge', wie damals, nach dem Tod seines Vaters. Noch ein halbes Kind, und mehr schlecht als recht auf die Bürde der Verantwortung vorbereitet, die ihm gleich einer Last auf die schmalen Schultern geladen wurde – wie damals als die kleine Sophia nicht lange nach ihrer Geburt starb, und die Gräfin fast mit ihr... Aber Victor von Krolock war kein Halbwüchsiger Bursche mehr. Ihm gegenüber saß ein reifer Mann, der die grauen Strähnen und sonstigen Spuren seines Alters mit Stolz trug. Aber das Gefühl blieb das selbe...

„Was würde ich nur ohne Euch anfangen, Igor,“ schnitt die Stimme des Grafen in seine Gedanken. „Ihr seid wirklich und wahrhaftig die gute Seele dieses Haushalts...“

„Aber deshalb habt ihr mich wohl kaum kommen lassen, Herr, um mir das zu sagen?“

Ein weiteres lächeln voller Zuneigung 'Direkt auf den Punkt, wie immer,' dachte Graf von Krolock. Und tatsächlich war er eine Eigenart, die er immer an seinem Haushofmeister geschätzt hatte.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Das wüsstet ihr auch ohne lange Worte. Igor.... Ich muss Euch um einen Gefallen bitten.“

„Ja, Herr?“

Graf von Krolock lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ist Euch bewusst, das die unteren Kellergewölbe des Schlosses mit denen unter diesem verfallenden Gemäuer im Wald verbunden sind, Igor?“

„Nein, Herr!“

Natürlich reagierte der Alte schockiert und bestürzt. Normaler weise sprach niemand über diesen Ort...

„Aber es ist so, Igor. Gestern Nacht bin ich in den Gewölben gewesen – und auf jemand gestoßen, der mir versicherte von dort herein gekommen zu sein...“

„Wer, Herr?!“

Der Graf machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Irgendein armer, heimatloser Teufel. Ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Er stellt keine Bedrohung da.“ Gesprochen in der ruhigsten und gelassensten Stimme, die er meistern konnte.

„Aber das ist nicht das Problem, Igor. Dieser Eingang – oder vielleicht auch Eingänge – müssen zugemauert werden.

Ich kann nicht verantworten die Sicherheit der Bewohner dieses Schlosses in Frage zu stellen.

Und wer weiß was sich sonst noch hier einscheichen könnte....

Ich würde meinen Pflicht euch allen gegenüber vernachlässigen, wenn ich anders handeln würde. Ich kann einfach nicht dulden das sich jeder hergelaufene Fremde Zugang zu meinem Haus verschaffen kann.“

„Natürlich, Exzellenz. Ganz wie ihr wünscht, Herr.“

„-Ich kann, wie Ihr wisst, natürlich nicht selbst alles nötige in die Wege leiten, und...“ hier seufzte Graf von Krolock tief – und wie Igor nicht wusste, gespielt.

Jetzt kam der Moment wo sich Wahrheit und Lügen unweigerlich vermischen mussten – tiefer und heftiger als die Veränderung eine kleinen Einzelheit.

„Igor, seit ich die Nachfolge meines Vaters angetreten habe, habt Ihr mich stets unterstützt.Und so oft in meiner Jugend habe ich ich Euch - im Vertrauen auf Eure Diskretion - anvertraut.

Und ihr habt mich nie enttäuscht....

Kann ich euch ein weiteres Mal auf ähnliche Weise behelligen – und auf eure Unterstützung hoffen?“

„Exzellenz, wann konntet Ihr das nicht? Ihr wisst, ich war Euch schon zugetan, als ihr ein frecher, wilder Bub wart und den Alten Grafen schier zur Weißglut getrieben habt...“

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über die Züge des Grafen, als er jener Tage gedachte.

„Was habt ihr auf dem Herzen, mein Herr Graf?“

Diese Aussage erinnerte Victor von Krolock so sehr an seine Jugend, und daran warum er den alten Igor immer wie einen zweiten Vater geliebt hatte. Nein – mehr als seinen eigenen...

Wie oft hatte er ihn fragen hören ' Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen, Junger Herr Victor?“ Doch seit er selbst den Titel Graf führte, war es ihren Stellungen nicht länger angemessen das der Haushofmeister seinen Vorgesetzen der artig anredete. Es schickte sich nicht...

Und doch schaffte der Haushofmeister den Geist jener Zeit heraufbeschwören...

„Ihr wisst natürlich von meiner Krankheit...“

„Ja, Herr.“

Natürlich – wer wusste es nicht? Er hatte höchst selbst dafür gesorgt, das diese Geschichte Fuß faste...

„So unglaubwürdig es scheinen mag, es ist wahr... Und mehr noch, Igor... Mehr noch...

Ich fürchte, mein Sohn zeigt ebenfalls eindeutige, frühe Symptome. Ich fürchte, meine Versuche ihn durch Distanz zu schützen sind gescheitert – oder waren von Anfang an zum scheitern verurteilt, den es mag sein, das es sich dabei um eine Krankheit handelt, die auch von einer Generation zur nächsten weiter gegeben werden kann...“

„Ist es schlimm, Herr? Geht es dem jungen Herrn gut?“

„So gut es einem jungen Mann unter diesen Umständen gehen kann. Ich habe mich sofort um ihn gekümmert und dafür Gesorgt das er gewisse Regeln einhält, doch... Es wird natürlich Auswirkungen auf seine weitere Lebensführung haben.“

„Gewiss, Herr. Aber er kann damit leben“

„Selbstverständlich... Ich mache mir vielmehr Sorgen über das, was man darüber in der Gesindeküche erzählen wird.

Wisst Ihr, Igor, ich bin mir darüber bewusst, was man von mir sagt. Und mir ist bewusst das Geschichten wie meine... ah.... - Meinungsverschiedenheit – mit Vater Anselm nur dazu beitragen, das Gerede zu verschlimmern...

Was wird man sagen, wenn nun auch mein Sohn...“

„Herr, wenn es sich um eine Erbkrankheit handelt, kann man Euch wohl kaum einen Vorwurf machen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, sollten Eure … Befürchtungen eintreffen.“

"Kein unnötges Aufsehen erregen, Igor.... Es muss nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit darauf gelenkt werden, als es unbedingt sein muss... Ich bin mir jedoch darüber im klaren, das ich mich um eine Lösung kümmern muss, was Geschäfte betrifft, die bei Tag erledigt werden müssen, und es uns beiden nicht möglich ist zugegen zu sein.

Ich kann Euch nicht noch mehr belasten. Ihr habt mit dem Haushalt mehr als genug zu tun...“

„Wahrlich, wahr gesprochen, Herr, aber ihr wisst, ich beklage mich nicht. Außerdem – ich bin hier um Euch zu dienen!“

„Das ist nicht was ich sagen wollte, Igor. Diese Dinge müssen zunächst ohnehin warten. Ich werde mich sobald ich kann damit befassen – aber nicht in unserer gegenwärtigen Situation. Nicht wenn ich mir ohnehin wegen mehrerer Dinge Sorgen muss...“

„natürlich nicht, Exzellenz.“

„Kümmert euch darum das die Kellergewölbe versiegelt werden. Niemand kann sich innerhalb der Schlossmauern sicher fühlen, wenn es jedem Wegelagerer gelingen kann sie zu unterwandern. Scheut weder kosten noch Mühen, um dem Abhilfe zu schaffen, Igor. Ich will das diese Arbeiten so schnell wie möglich abgeschlossen werden...“

„Ganz wie ihr wünscht, Herr.“

„Was nun unser... vertrauliches Gespräch betrifft... Ich verlasse mich auf Eure Diskretion. Nicht mehr als nötig, Igor. Und kein unnötiges Aufsehen.

„Selbstverständlich, Herr Graf.“

„und Igor?“

„Ja, Exzellenz?“

„Habt Dank. Ich würde niemand sonst darum bitten. Ich könnte mit keinen besseren Haushofmeister wünschen, Igor. Und alle Reichtümer dieser Welt und der nächsten können Eure Dienste nicht aufwiegen...“

Igor lächelte. Ein mildes, fast väterliche Lächeln, das nicht zu einem Haushofmeister passte. Doch er ahnte recht gut, worauf er Graf andeutet.

„Stets zu Diensten, mein Herr Graf, und wie immer ist es mir eine Ehre.“

„Danke, Igor. Das ist alles. Ich werde euch nicht weiter eures viel benötigten Schlafes berauben. Ihr dürft gehen. Gute Nacht.“

ignorantrant erhob sich und verbeugte sich so gut es seine steigen Glieder erlaubten, eher r sich mit dem gewohnten Bückling zurück zog und Tür tür hinter sich schloss.

Als die schweren Schritte in der Ferne verhallten, atmete Graf von Krolock auf.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Auf Igor war Verlass. Gerüchte würden sich nur langsam verbreiten. Und, so ihm das Glück gewogen war, nur solcher Art, wie Graf von Krolock es wünschte.

Seine Entscheidung war getroffen. Nun galt es sie auszuführen – um seiner und seines Sohnes Sicherheit willen.

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Wenig später gesellte sich Graf von Krolock wieder zu seinem Sohn. Herbert ging unruhig in der Gruft auf und ab. Er beruhigte sich jedoch ein wenig als sein Vater ruhig und gefasst die Schmale Steintreppe herab stieg.

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf dem unnatürlich blassen Gesicht. Herberts Gesichtsausdruck war dem Grafen aus der Kindheit des Jungen vertraut, doch an diese Blässe die das helle Haar und die grün-grauen Augen hervor hoben, würde er sich gewöhnen müssen...

„Da bist du ja endlich,“ war seien Begrüßung. „Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?“

„Das was ich dir erklärt habe, bevor ich ging. Gewisse... Kreaturen wurden zur Rechenschaft gezogen.

Außerdem habe ich mich um eine Erklärung deines Zustandes bemüht – oder denkst du, es wird Niemandem auffallen, das auch du über Tag nicht mehr zu sehen bist?“

Herbert senkte betreten den Kopf.

'Natürlich, darüber hat er mal wieder nicht nachgedacht...'

„Es gibt Dinge, die du lernen musst, mein Sohn. Tatsachen, deren Kenntnis von nun an wichtig sein werden...“

„Heißt das, ich habe meinen alten Magister wieder?“ fiel ihm Herbert ins Wort, und in seinen Augen ein spitzbübisches Blitzen.

„Ja, ich fürchte schon...“

Ein lächeln breite sich plötzlich über Herberts Gesicht aus.

„Oh, ich glaube damit kann ich leben. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich das einmal sagen würde, aber es ist mir hundert mal lieber mich von dir Schulmeistern zu lassen, als das du mich am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lässt, wie man so schön sagt, während du versuchst mich zu verheiraten!“

„Dafür gab es gute Gründe, wie du einsehen wirst... Außerdem dürfte ich dazu nun wirklich keine Chance mehr haben – meinst du nicht auch?

Ich werde mich wohl damit abfinden müssen,das du mich niemals zum Großvater machen wirst...“

Während Herbert seinem Vater ein breites Grinsen schenkte, verdüsterte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Grafen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht in dies Geschichte hinein ziehen dürfen...“

Herberts Hände schlossen sich fest um seine Schultern. „Hör auf damit, Vater. Ich hätte dich auch nicht sterben lassen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre.... Wenn ich dich so niemals hergeben muss, ist es ein geringer Preis.“

„Du elender, unverbesserlicher Kindskopf! Hast du noch nicht begriffen das das mehr bedeutet, als das du endlich aufgeben kannst jemals erwachsen zu werden?!“

„Weist du was, Vater? Es ist mir gleich!“

Ein Ausdruck zorniger Frustration dominierte das Gesicht des älteren von Krolock und er sah seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.

Herbert lachte.

„Schon besser, Vater! Nur zu, jetzt folgt meine erste Unterrichtsstunde! Dein Vortrag darüber, warum es mir nicht egal sein darf – und über die Konsequenzen?“

Graf von Krolock sah Herbert auf eine Art an, in der sich versteckte Belustigung und Zorn mischten. Herbert brachte ihn schier zur Verzweiflung. Konnte dieser Bengel nie etwas ernst nehmen?!

Seine Antwort war eine Halbherzige Ohrfeige.

„Ich glaube hier ist eine Stunde über Respekt dem Lehrkörper gegenüber von Nöten, ehe ich mich einem solch gewichtigen Thema ansatzweise nähern kann!“

Herbert schenkte ihm ein weiteres Grinsen, das seien Fangzähne in all ihrer Länge und Pracht enthüllte. Und Graf von Krolock muss es sich eingestehen. Ja, es war eine Erleichterung einen Gefährten zu haben. Dieses Geheimnis zu teilen, jemand zu haben dem er nichts vormachen musste... Und er wusste nur allzu gut: er hätte diesen Trost in keinem der Geschöpfe im Wald finden können..

Was blieb war ein wehmütiges, nachhallendes Bedauern, das es seinen gutmütigen, leichtsinnigen Sohn hatte treffen müssen. Wehmut, nicht für seinen eigenen Verlust, sondern für das ,was Herbert nie erleben würde. All jenen Aspekte und Erfahrungen, die er in seinem viel zu kurzen sterblichen Leben nie hatte kosten dürfen.

Es war vollkommen natürlich als Vater nur das beste für sein Kind zu wollen.

Diesen Fluch an Herbert weiter zu geben mochte eine fragwürdige Handlung gewesen sein, aber die einzige Aalternative zu einem stillen Tod in den Armen seines Vaters...

Doch wie konnte er es im Angesicht von Herberts unschuldiger Lebensfreude bedauern – gleich wie dieses 'Leben' aussehen mochte?

„Mein Sohn, mein Schüler – mein Freund... Nein, ich würde dich nie für irgend jemand eintauschen – und wenn es das Musterbild eines Sohnes und zukünftigen Grafen wäre...“

Er erwiderte Herberts Lächeln.

„Komm jetzt. Es gibt viel vorzubereiten – und dein Studium wartet!

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~

Einige Nächte später sahen Vater und sohn gemeinsam in der entfernten Stadtresidenz des Grafen. Sie waren allein hierher geritten. Das Gepäck war ihnen vorausgeschickt worden.

Unterwegs hatten sie in einigen Gasthäusern entlang der Straßen den Tag verbracht. Bevor sie aufgebrochen waren hatte Herbert die untoten Untertanen seines Vaters kennen gelernt.

Eine beeindruckende Erscheinung waren sie gewesen. Der dunkelhaarige Graf auf seinem schwarzen Hengst und sein hell haariger Sohn auf seinem hübschen Fuchs.

„Das, mein Sohn, sind unsere unsterblichen Vasallen. Ja, unseresgleichen – doch nicht vom gleichen Stand! Das Schicksal unserer Familie, die Schicksalsschläge der vergangenen Monate– hier haben sie ihren Ursprung!“

„Wer von ihnen hat...“

„Du wirst ihn hier nicht mehr finden. Er hat für seine Vergehen den Preis bezahlt – so wie jene,die verantwortlich waren für das ,was mit dir geschehen ist. Ich nannte sie 'Vasallen', denn wie solche schulden sie mir die Lehnstreue.

Aber ihre Stellung entspricht eher der von Leibeigenen.“

Die Augen des Grafen waren so kalt und hart, wie Herbert sie selten gesehen hatte.

„Sie stehen unter Eid jedem meiner Befehle zu gehorchen.Jeder verstoß ist mit der sofortigen Vernichtung des Übeltäters strafbar.

In Anbetracht dessen was mit dir selbst geschehen ist, wird dir klar sein, das ich auf die Belange meiner sterblichen Untertanen achten muss.

Alle Bewohner des Schlosses stehen unter meinem besonderen Schutz. Doch abgesehen von jenen die von Schloss kommen oder dorthin unterwegs sind, ist es ihnen erlaubt au Sterbliche jagt zu machen, die sich in die entlegenen Gebiete dieses Waldes verirren. Denn auch ihre Belange darf ich nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

Doch unter keinen Umständen dürfen sie Menschen zu unseres gleichen machen oder etwas tun das unsere Existenz enthüllen könnte.

Das Recht darüber zu entscheiden steht allein mir als Graf zu.“

Herbert nickte zum Zeichen das er gehört hatte. Seit früher Kindheit wusste er Anordnungen seines Vaters nicht anzuzweifel oder ihnen zu widersprechen – zumindest nicht öffentlich.

Und der stählerne Ausdruck in den Augen Graf von Krolock machte ohnehin deutlich, das nun nicht die Gelegenheit dafür sein würde.

„Und nun zu euch,“ redete er die versammelte Gruppe der herbei geströmten Vampire an.

„Dies ist mein Sohn, Herbert von Krolock! Doch ihr habt ihn nur #Junger Herr', 'Herr von Krolock' oder 'Eure Exzellenz' zu nennen!“

Herbert warf seinem Vater einen überraschten Blick zu. 'Eure Exzellenz' war streng genommen eine Anrede, die einzig seinem Vater ob seines Ranges als Graf zustand. Doch es entging Herbert keineswegs die Andeutung, die sich hinter dieser Eigentümlichkeit verbarg.

„Euer Schwur gilt auch für ihn – und wie ich hat er keine Skrupel und wird die Drohung genauso ausführen, wie ich selbst.

Also behandelt ihn gefälligst mit Respekt!

Ihr braucht ihn des weiteren gar nicht erst um milde wegen eurer ach so schlechten Behandlung anzubetteln – also behelligt ihn gar nicht erst. Die Entscheidungsgewalt liegt bei mir allein – und er würde es ebenso erfolgreich finden sich mir gegenüber für euch zu verwenden, wie es das währe, wenn er des gleichen für seine Vettern und Basen versuchen würde – also seid gewarnt.

Den jungen Herren sprechen zu wollen ist des weiteren kein Grund mein Schloss zu betreten. Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung; der Zutritt ist euch strengstens verboten!

Ich werde u jedem neuen Mond hier her kommen. Eure Anliegen können zu dieser Zeit – und nur zu dieser! - vorgebracht werden. Ihr werdet jedoch verstehen, das ich aus bekanntem Anlass keine Neigung verspüre, mich heute Nacht etwaigen Bittgesuchen zu widmen. Ihr werdet euch bis zum nächsten Monat gedulden müssen.

Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Gemurmel erhob sich, doch auf eine viel sagend gehobene Braue des Grafen lies sich ein laut vernehmbares, einstimmiges ' Ja wohl, Eure Exzellenz' vernehmen.

„Ich habe dem nichts weiter hinzuzufügen.

Mein Sohn – es ist Zeit aufzubrechen. Der Morgen wartet nicht!“

Damit hatte er sein Pferd gewendet und sie waren in Richtung Stadt aufgebrochen. Zunächst hatte es Herbert aufgrund der Frostigen Stille und der steifen Haltung seines Vaters nicht für ratsam gehalten, ihn auf sein Verhalten den andren Vampiren gegenüber anzusprechen. Danach hatte sich einfach nie die Möglichkeit oder ein angemessener Augenblick ergeben.

Und nun hatte sie das große, bis auf sie beide vollkommen leere Stadthaus bezogen.

Herbert hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Vater getan und was er Hauptmann Albert versprochen hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, das sie ohne Eskorte und Diener hierher gekommen waren.

Es hatte auch einigen Vorteil, wenn die eigene Stellung bewirkte, das einem jeder gehorchen musste, überlegte Herbert.

Auch wenn er vermutete, das der Hauptmann nicht wusste, das sie allein in der Stadtresidenz logierten... Wusste der Himmel was der Graf dem armen Man erzählt hatte. Herbert wollte es lieber nicht wissen...

Die Residenz war kein Schloss. Viel mehr ein großes, elegantes Herrenhaus. Drei Stockwerke, Mansarden für die Dienerschaft, die hier gar nicht dauerhaft unterhalten wurde, und, seiner Herrschaft angemessen große, aber nicht übertrieben weitläufige Kellergewölbe.

Herbert war hier nie besonders häufig gewesen, hatte die Stadtresidenz aber in guter Erinnerung behalten.

Es mussteee jedoch eingestehen, wenn sie früher hier gewesen waren, war nicht noch alles mit Leintüchern bedeckt sondernrn auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitet, mit einem gewissen Dienerkontingent in Bereitschaft, und fröhlich in den Kaminennen brennenden Feuern....

Diesmal war es eine Stille, fast heimliche Ankunft.

Ihr Gepäck hatte ein Bursche ihnen hierher gebracht, der in einem Gasthof auf sie gewartet hatte und den sie trafen, nach dem sie ihr Pferde in einem der besseren Mietstallungen abgeliefert hatten. Natürlich gehören Stallungen zu ihrem Stadthaus – aber wie sein Vater so treffend bemerkt hatte: sie hatten niemand mitgebracht, der sich um Mircea und Apoll kümmern könnte...

Ihr Gepäck hatten sie selbst hereingebracht und die einzigen Vorbereitungen bestanden darin, in ihren Gemächern die Leintücher von den Möbeln zu entfernen und ihr Gepäck abzustellen.

„Wirst du mir jetzt endlich sagen, warum wir in aller Eile hierher gekommen sind – und wie es aussieht auch noch heimlich?“ fragte Herbert, als er sich in dem kleinen Salon zu ihm gesellte, der teil der Gemächer für de Hausherren war.

Sein Vater hatte sich auf einer Chaislonge vor dem leeren Kamin bequem gemacht und starrte gedankenverloren in die leere Schwärze hinter dem Feuerrost.

Herbert ahnte woran er dachte. Zuletzt waren sie hier gewesen, als sein Mutter noch lebte.

Doch würde er nicht geduldig warten, während sein Vater seiner Erinnerung nach hing.

Es war Zeit für Antworten.

Doch sein Vater überraschte ihn erneut. Kaum das er ihn angesprochen hatte hob er den Kopf und sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Dir ist klar das es einen Grund geben muss, aus dem du nur noch bei Nacht zu erreichen bist?

Wenn wir nicht wollen, das bald die ganze Grafschaft weis, was wir sind, müssen wir ihne einen Grund geben, der glaubhaft ist.

Wie du dich erinnerst bin ich selbst auch für eine Weile verschwunden – jedoch zu spät, so wie mir scheint, sonst wäre deine Mutter...“

„Nicht, Vater. Bitte.“

„Mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen als alles mit einer Krankheit zu erklären. Die Leute niederen Standes wissen so beklagenswert wenig und es ist so schwierig ihnen neue Erkenntnisse beizubringen....

und jene die zum gleichen Stand gehören?“ es folgte ein bitteres, freudloses Lachen.

„Weist du, ich wurde stets getadelt für die Art in der ich dich aufgezogen habe. Du hast deine frühe Kindheit bei uns verbracht, Herbert. Du hattest keine Amme, die ich mit in ihr Dorf genommen hätte.

Deine Tanten haben gezetert ich würde ich verzärteln und verhätscheln weil ich mit dir in den Gärten gespielt habe, we ein wilder Junge, weil ich ich auf meinen Schultern reiten lies...“

Ein wehmütiges lächeln spielte um die Lippen des Grafen.

Einen Moment lang schwelgte auch Herbert in Erinnerunen an sein Verwöhnte Kindheit. Das Bild wie er sich lachend an den Rücken seines Vaters klammerte, die Hände fest in das lange, rabenschwarze Haar geklammert.....

„Und du glaubst nicht wie oft dein Kindermädchen sich beschwert hat, wenn du nachts zu mir oder deiner Mutter geschlichen bist und dort nicht abgewiesen und zurückgeschickt wurdest....“ fuhr sein Vater fort. „Aber die Tatsache ist, das du mich, wegen all der Zeit die ich mit dir verbracht habe, viel besser kennst als ich selbst deinen Großvater kannte. - Himmel, das was ich wusste war mir schon zu viel! Ich habe meinen Vater nie so geliebt wie du deinen, Herbert.

Du bist mir immer mehr als nur ein Sohn gewesen. Ch habe keinen engeren Freund als dich. Im Vergleich mit dir kennen mich meine Jugendfreunde beklagenswert wenig.

Sie murmeln Plattitüden, sie sind seicht, halbherzig.

Es ist so häufig unter Unseresgleichen, Herbert. Sie lächeln dir ins Gesicht und hinterrücks schärfen sie den Dolch, den sie dir zwischen die Schulterblätter stoßen wollen.

Und die, die wir unsere Freunde nennen kennen uns nur so wenig, das sie uns die Dinge einfach glauben müssen, die wir ihnen anvertrauen. Und weil Krankheit, Schande und Ruin eines anderen der beste klatsch ist, verbreiten sich diese Geschichten schnell und wurzeln tief.

Wer könnte, wenn ich vorsichtig bin, herausfinden, das meine krankheit eine Lüge ist?

Du bist der einzige der die Wahrheit kennt. Aber weil du jetzt das selbe Schicksal mit mir teilst, musst du mit dem Geheimnis auch die Lüge mit mir teilen. Die einzige glaubhafte Möglichkeit ist eine Erbkrankheit.

Die einzigen die ich mit meinem 'Verdacht' ins Vertrauen gezogen habe sind Igor und Hauptmann Albert.“

„Was?!“

„Ruhig, Herbert. Du solltest mich besser kennen. Sie glauben beide, ich sei krank. Sie wissen nur das ich glaube die ersten Symptome bei dir erkannt zu haben.

Wir sind hier um auf einen Spezialisten zu warten. Sobald er hier war, werde ich eine Nachricht senden, denn ich kann nicht wissen ob du oder ich ansteckend sind.

Stellt sich heraus, das es nicht der Fall ist wird der Hauptmann mit einer Eskorte und einer kleinen Gruppe ausgewählter Bediensteter hierher kommen- Darunter Darius und Romek.

Es wird nicht schaden, die Geschichte mit der Krankheit zu festigen.

Wenn sie den Arzt und sein Urteil vor Augen haben, werden sie es umso sicherer glauben!

Deshalb sind wir hier, Herbert: wir spielen Scharade!“

„Du hast etwas vergessen, scheint mir.“

„Was?“

„Du willst einen Arzt kommen lassen der uns untersucht?! Wird er nicht sofort begreifen?!“

„Hat unser letzter Arzt erkannt, was mit mir passiert ist?“ Graf von Krolock sah seinen Sohn mit einem traurigen Blick und viel sagend gehobenen Brauen an.

„Außerdem ist es ganz einfach, mein Sohn: ich bezahle einen Scharlatan dafür, das er so tut als ob und das sagt, was ich ihm befehle. Er verdient sich ein neues Leben und wir haben einen offensichtlichen Beweis!

Der Plan ist narrensicher, Herbert.“

„Wie willst du erklären, das wir nicht altern?“

„Nun, mit der Zeit werden wir die Zahl der Dienstboten im Schloss verringern. Ich denke es ist möglich mit einer geringen Anzahl aus zukommen.

Man könnte sie häufig auswechseln. Und bedenke: es gibt immer Sterbliche, die unter Ihresgleichen nicht erwünscht sind, die andere Menschen meiden müssen. Schutz, ein neues Leben, ein neues Zuhaue...

Dafür übersieht man gerne so manches. Und ist die eigene Weste nicht mehr weiß, vergisst man gern und stellt nicht allzu viele Fragen...“

Er zuckte elegant die Schultern.

„Die Zeit wird zeigen ob meine Pläne zu etwas taugen. Verzeih mir, wenn ich kein Nomandendasein möchte, das ich an meinem zu Hause und meiner Stellung festhalte...“

„Ist das der einzige Grund aus dem wir hier sind?“

„Nein. Du musst vieles lernen. Und abseits von Dienern die Tratschen und ein ewig wachsames Auge auf ihre Herrschaft haben, ist das leichter.

Und in einer Stadt werden – vorausgesetzt wir sind vorsichtig – einige mysteriöse Tote oder vermisste mehr kein allzu großes Aufsehen erregen, denke ich.

Ich gebe an dich weiter, was ich weiß.

Vielleicht lernen wir gemeinsam neues... Und es mag uns dabei helfen auch auf dem Land unentdeckt zu bleiben...

Auf jeden Fall wird es einfach sein dir beizubringen was du zum Überleben brauchen wirst während wir hier sind und ich nicht ständig meinen Hauptmann übertölpeln muss um allein das Schloss zu verlassen. Ich kann im seine Loyalität und Gewissenhaftigkeit nicht zum Vorwurf machen. Und natürlich kann ich ihm auch nicht sagen, das er mit seiner Vorsicht viel zu spät kommt.

Es war zu spät, lange bevor sie mich gefunden und nach Hause zurück gebracht haben...“

„Wenn ich nicht selbst angegriffen worden wäre hättest du es mir niemals verraten, nicht wahr?“

„Nein.“

„Weshalb nicht?“ Herberts Tonfall war traurig,verletzt.

Graf von Krolock sah tief in die Augen seines Sohnes, die denen seiner Mutter so ähnlich waren, eher er antwortete.

„Wer könnte etwas derartiges glauben, Herbert? Hättest du deinen alten Vater nicht für verrückt gehalten? Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da glaubte ich selbst Vampire sind nichts als Aberglaube und Ammenmärchen. Existent nur in der menschlichen Phantasie....

Und selbst wenn du es geglaubt hättest – musstest du mich nicht für ein Monster alten, das vernichtet werden muss, wie alte Traditionen und Bräuche es gebieten?

Sieh mich an Herbert – was bin ich jetzt?! Und dennoch will ich keine Ende dieser Existenz. Nicht, wenn es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit gibt den Prozess umzukehren...“

„Du bist immer noch mein Vater! Die gleiche Person, die ich mein Leben lang gekannt habe! Die mich geliebt und großgezogen hat!“

„Vielleicht... Aber ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Ein Teil von mir ist eine Kreatur der Nacht. Ein Monster, das sihch von menschlichem Blut nährt, und das die Schuld am Tod deinr Mutter trägt. Und es ist ein Teil der alles durchdringt...

Ich wollte nicht das du es weist. Ich wollte weder dein Mitleid, noch deine Hass.

Ich wollte das beste für dich. Es ist eine traurige Wahrheit das ich dich vor mir selbst beschützen musste. Distanz schien der einzige weg zu sein...

Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen....aber mir ist bewusst das ich es dennoch getan habe....

Dich dazu zu bringen dich auf die Suche nach einer passenden Gattin zu begeben schien mir die ideelle Lösung für alle Probleme zu sein. Bis auf eins... Aber wie hätte ich dir erklären sollen, woher ich Dinge von dir weiß, die du mir niemals anvertraut hast - ja, die die über Jahre hinweg vor mir geheim gehalten hast?!“

Graf von Krolock sah seinem Sohn fest und bestimmt in die Augen.

„Ja, Herbert, ich weiß das du dich nicht für Frauen, sondern für Männer interessierst. Ich habe es Schon lange befürchtet. Du bist nicht so clever wie du denkst, weist du?

Und du denkst so schrecklich laut, das es mich manchmal fast in den Wahnsinn treibt! Und ich habe erst in den letzten Wochen gelernt, dich aus meinem Kopf auszuschließen.

Aber wie erklärst du einem Menschen, das seine Gedanken für dich so offen sind wie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in einer vertrauten Sprache, und du seine größten Geheimnisse kennst?!“

Seine langen Finger glitten fahrig durch das lange grau schwarze Haar.

„In jedem Fall, die Tatsache blieb bestehen...“ fuhr er schließlich, zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurückkehrend, fort, „....es war meine Nähe, die deiner Mutter zum Verhängnis wurde. Wie konnte ich das erneut riskieren?“

Er seufzte.

„Es gibt nicht mehr zu erzählen, Herbert. Jetzt weist du alles... „

„Tut es dir leid... das du mich gerettet hast?

Graf von Krolock zuckte zusammen und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

„Ich habe dich nicht 'gerettet', Herbert. Wenn ich dich gerettet hätte, dann wärst du noch sterblich. Dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier... Ich säße jetzt an meinem Schreibtisch und du lägest friedlich schlafend in deinem Bett...

Ich habe versagt, Herbert. Und ich habe dich nicht sterben lassen, wie es dein gutes Recht gewesen wäre...“

„Tut es dir leid, was du getan hast?“ beharrte der jüngere Mann, hartnäckig.

„Es tut mir leid, das ich nicht da war um es zu verhindern... Aber bereue ich es, nicht zugelassen zu haben das du stirbst? Das ist die Frage auf die du eine Antwort haben möchtest, nicht wahr?“

Graf von Krolock schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Herbert.Es muss meine größte Schuld schlechthin sein... Das selbstsüchtigste was ich in meinem ganzen leben getan habe. Es sollte mir leid tun! Aber du bist noch bei mir - und wie könnte mir das leid tun? Nein, ich bereue es nicht!“

~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~♣~~~~~~♣~~~~~~


End file.
